Estoy Embarazada
by Fran Cullen Masen
Summary: HIATUS Mil cosas daban vuelta por mi cabeza... ¿como lo diria? -solo tengo solo diecisiete, ¿Sequira conmigo?, ¿Lo quedra como yo?... ademas ser parte de una apuesta ... -E&B- AU-TODOS HUMANOS  Twilight
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**mi autoria¡**_

**Bella POV**

¡Oh¡ ¡Dios¡ ¿Qué iba hacer?

Siento los engranajes de mi cabeza sonar y que en cualquier momento fuesen a estallar. No he parado de pensar… en como le diría a Edward, mis padres, sus padres, mis amigos ¡Demonios¡

Se que los decepcionare, mis padres me han dado todo lo que yo tengo. A mi hermano, Emmett y yo nunca nos ha faltado nada. Nos han dado cariño, valores y sobre todo mucho amor. Pero ¿Como reaccionaran? a mis cortos diecisiete años. René, ella siempre ha soñado con el día de mi graduación, que estudie Literatura, mi sueño, el verme rodeada de libros que es lo que más me encanta. Y Charlie, lo decepcionare, esto es algo que no estaba en los planes de nadie…

Y mi amor, me dejara por no haber tenido el cuidado correspondiente.

¿Como le diré? ¿Que haré? ¿Como le puedo arruinar sus sueños?

Ciento una alegrías tan grandes a pesar de todas mis dudas, acariciar mi aun plano vientre, donde esta creciendo _mí bebe, _parte mía y parte Edward.

Intuitivamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre, Bebe hermoso si nadie quiere estar junto a nosotros no importa, yo te amare, no eso es una mentira… yo ya te amo… por todos, a contar de estos momentos tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida, si es necesario que huyamos, lo haremos yo te protegeré y amare siempre…

.

.

.

Hoy será el gran día, Hoy le diré a Edward que estoy embarazada, y que deseo tenerlo, y que si el no lo quiere no importa, aunque por dentro muera y lo ame como nunca he amado y como nunca amare a nadie en esta vida… lo tendré mi bebe no pidió venir a este mundo…

Todo el día me mostré demasiado ansiosa me era realmente imposible controlarme, Mi dios griego personal varias veces me pregunto si sucedía algo y yo solo musitaba… nada. A pesar de ver en sus ojos que esa respuesta no le era del todo grata por que no era cierta no me cuestiono. Al terminar las clases le pedí que habláramos, por lo cual nos dirigimos al parque. Era hora de hablar cuando me disponía hacerlo Edward comenzó a hablar.

–¿Qué pasa mi vida te noto extraña? –Dijo acariciando mi rostro con el dorso de su mano

–Tengo algo que decirte –Le dije con voz firme, note como se tensaba ante mis palabras, y por otra parte yo trataba de que no me afectara el tacto de su mano sobre mi piel. Suspire fuertemente y continúe –Hace unos días que no me he sentido muy bien, y fui al medico para ver que podía recetarme. Me realizaron unos análisis de sangre para descartar cualquier tipo de infección –Le dije con una mueca, debía continuar. Fije mi vista en el –Y como te imaginas y comprenderás me dijeron que era lo que tenía.

–Mi Amor ¿Estas bien? ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Quieres que Carlisle te Rev…? –Lo corte, me estaba mareando de tan solo oírlo hablar tan rápido.

–Calma Edward, no es necesario bueno yo…

–¿Tu que Bella? ¡Por favor dime¡ –Me urgió

–YOESTOYEMBARAZADA –Dije todo tan junto y bajito que lo mas probable es que no me haya escuchado, pero estoy muriendo de los nervios y bueno…

–Mi amor podrías volver a repetirlo no te entendí –Me pidió dulcemente, deslumbrándome con sus preciosas esmeraldas ¡Concéntrate Isabella¡ me regañe mentalmente

–Edward yo –Suspire –…yo estoy embarazada –Sentí un alivio al decirlo, aunque tan solo me duro unos segundos solamente.

Vi los ojos de Edward, y por su rostro pude ver pasar cientos de emociones pasar en unos pocos segundos estas eran una mezcla como incredulidad, miedo, rabia, sorpresa, pero ninguna fue la que yo esperaba ver.

No quise fundirme tonterías en la cabeza así que espere a que asimilara mi confesión, pero al cabo de diez minuto sin decir nada, me estaba comenzando a enfadar. Sin dejar de mencionar que no necesite nada más para darme cuenta que iba a estar sola en esto, el no quería a nuestro hijo, el no quería un pedacito suyo y mío, algo que representa la magnitud de nuestro amor. Se que algunos o mas bien muchos pensaran que somos muy jóvenes para llamar a esto amor, pero yo se que es así, pero ahora debo ser fuerte para salir adelante con mi pequeñito, me decidí hablar por fin.

"Yo solo deseaba que lo supieras, tiene todo el derecho como su padre, y quiero que tengas bien en claro que no te estoy exigiendo nada, y que puedes seguir adelante con tu vida, y no volverás a saber mas de nosotros, y te deseo lo mejor, que seas feliz, yo te AMO, no te AMAMOS, y siempre será así" –Y Salí corriendo de allí.

Lo deje solo hay en el parque en donde nos encontrábamos, me subí a mi vieja camioneta, y comencé a manejar, sin rumbo hasta que me di cuenta que había llegado a la Push, la antigua reservación de los Indios Quileute,

Me senté en la orilla de la playa y llore. Como nunca lo había echo, todo estaba dicho ya, me sentía muy triste y alegre a la vez, si es que eso era posible, había perdido al amor de mi vida, pero ahora tendría a la razón de mi existencia. Mi pequeño… tan solo seriamos el y yo, en contra del mundo. Me hubiese gustado tanto tenerlo a el, en mi corazón resguardaba la esperanza de que se alegraría con la noticia y que juntos superaríamos esto. Compartir todos esos momentos, que viviré… comenzando con mi embarazo, las primeras pataditas, los antojos, cuando nazca, verlo crecer, en fin no todo en esta vida se puede, pero yo lo tendré a el mi pequeño angelito, solo espero que se le parezca, tenga sus dos orbes esmeraldas, que con tanto amor me miraban, y su cabello cobrizo, mi mini el.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, solo se que estaba haciendo de noche y no quería volver a mi casa, pero era tarde ya y no debía preocupar a mis padre, y menos darle sospechas a que estuvieran mas pendientes de mi, ya que en unos días me iría, era la mejor solución.

Con una decisión ya tomada me dispuse a irme.

Al llegar a mi casa solo se encontraba Emmett, el cual me saludo y me pregunto si estaba con Edward, y le dije que lo había visto temprano pero que luego me la había pasado en la push, luego subí a mi habitación y me dormí plácidamente, aunque con mil preguntas en mi cabeza aun.

Entre malos sueños y una noche larguísima, Se dio paso aun nuevo día, Hoy seria un día sumamente difícil, tendría que verlo, ver a mis amigos, responder preguntas incomodas, del por que no estaba con Edward por que era mas que obvio que se darían cuenta que algo había pasado y con lo sucedido ayer estaba mas que claro que no estábamos juntos.

Pero estaba decidida por proteger a mí bebe, haría eso y más. Ahora el resto no importaba solo el, aunque sería muy difícil para mi una joven se tan solo diecisiete años cumplidos.

.

.

.

_**Mis niñas hermosas, se que se extrañaran mucho de que este subiendo el capitulo numero uno y mucho mas corto que el originalmente, Todo tiene una explicación releí la historia para fijarme en unos detalles y me di cuenta de que habían partes que no estaban claras y que no ayudarían a comprender el final de la historia… asi que acá estoy corrigiendo eso pequeños baches… para que lo puedan comprender además de pedir expresamente unas disculpas por mi ausencia… solo dire que lo siento… pero que ahora ya estoy de vuelta y si mi tiempo y ganas me acompañan el próximo viernes ya tendríamos el final de esta historias… sin mas saludos y cariños **_

_**Fran..**_


	2. Estoy Embarazada

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**mi autoría.**_

"**Estoy embarazada"**

**Bella POV**

Me levante temprano por la mañana –No fue mucho lo que logre dormir, sin dejar de mencionar que desperté con unas nauseas horribles y una sed…

Llegue al instituto en mi vieja chevy me encantaba mi camioneta… aunque mi audi no estaba nada mal. Y tal como lo había previo, mis amigas –Alice y Rose – mis mejores amigas y cuñadas… bueno cuñada y ex –cuñada ya se encontraban hay. Tenía mas que claro que comenzarían con su ronda de preguntas

¿Por qué vienes sola? ¿Y Edward? ¿Qué paso?

–¡Bella! –Gritaron ambas al verme y a su vez acercándose a mi lado.

–Hola chicas –Dije dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

–Bellie Bells ¿Que paso con mi hermano? ayer se la paso toda la tarde encerrado en su un habitación, lo cual déjame decirte que es de lo mas extraño ya que ustedes se la viven junto como lapas, además que hoy mira vienes sola, en ese dinosaurio ¿Dónde esta tu audi? Sabes no me contestes eso, mejor dime que se traen ustedes dos –Dijo firmemente y tan rápido, no pude evitar encogerme de hombros a lo cual solo me lanzo una mirada furiosa. Además de pensar que Edward estaba sufriendo por esta situación me encogió el corazón… mas si era mi culpa ¡Oh dios!

– Nada Alice –Respondí lo mas tranquila posible.

–¡A no Bella! –Exclamo Rose –Nos dirás que sucede –Exigió

–Esta muy claro que algo pasa y tu eres nuestra amiga y nos dirás, y que decir de mi hermano anda tan extraño como tu, cuando le pregunte que le pasaba me dijo que tenia asuntos urgentes y rápidos que resolver lo antes posible –Junto a la punzada que apareció en mi pecho no pude evitar sentir miedo ante esas palabras estaría pensando en deshacerse de mi bebe. No el no haría eso o ¿Si?

–Nada Alice y Rose, no diré nada –Me fui lo mas rápido posible dejándolas atónitas en el pasillo.

Agradecía no tener clases con Edward, aunque sabía muy bien que lo vería luego en el almuerzo y que hablar de compartir Biología con el. Única clase que compartíamos. Estaba sumamente nerviosa, lo había logrado ver a lo lejos y su semblante era sombrío, sus ojos mostraban culpa y rabia. Se que el no logro verme, pero así y todo no podía evitar sentirme mal, yo era la culpable de que ese ser tan hermoso estuviera sufriendo.

Iba llegando al comedor cuando comencé a sentirme mal, no te tome mucha importancia pero mientras iba hacia la fila de repente sentí como me mareaba y mi visión se veía nublada, hasta caer en un profundo negro.

.

.

.

Me sentía desorientaba y un fuerte olor inundaba mis fosas nasales.

–¿Cómo se encuentra? –Escuche la voz de la Sra. Cope la enfermera ¿Enfermera? hay fue cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que me había pasado y donde estaba.

–Bien gracias ¿Podría irme ya?

–Si no te sientes mal por su puesto que si no hay ningún problema solo fue una baja de azúcar.

Le di una tímida sonrisa y me dispuse a salir.

Pero no esperaba encontrarme a Edward sentado fuera de la sala de enfermería, mi cuerpo quedo paralizado, sentía que las rodillas me temblaban y en cualquier instante caería, pero me regañe mentalmente, diciéndome que debía ser fuerte por y mi hijo.

–Bella ¿Cómo te sientes? –Me dijo con tono de preocupación ¿Preocupación?

–¿Tu que haces acá? –Le espete lo mas tranquila posible

–¿Podemos hablar por favor?

–De que si ya todo esta dicho; Edward –Trate de ser firme que no notara mi debilidad ante el

–Por favor, hablemos y si yo recuerdo no he dicho nada –¡Tonto! aghhhh

–Te recuerdo que a veces una acción vale más que mil palabras

–Por favor, hablemos solo una vez… –Dijo ignorando mis palabras

Sabia que tenia razón, pero no quería admitirlo, menos en frente a el, suspire frustrada

–Esta bien, pero no acá

–Te parece hoy en la tarde ¿vamos a tomar un helado?

¡Helado! ¡Uy! se me hizo agua la boca, ¿antojos? No es muy luego para eso… buen la cosa es que no ayudan mucho…

–Esta bien, nos vemos aya –Y seguí caminando cuando sentí que me tomaba del brazo.

–¿Como te sientes? –Volvió a preguntar

–Bien gracias, ahora déjame que tengo que ir a clases –Y me solté de su agarre debía ir a clase que justamente que compartía con el ¡Mierda! Me había pedido el almuerzo…

Cuando llegue el profesor aun no llegaba, Edward llego tras de mi y el profesor no tardo en llegar. Sentí toda la clase la mirada del sobre mi, fue un alivio cuando termino no soportaría un minuto mas teniéndolo tan cerca y sin poder hablarle o acariciarlo, estaba echa un manojo de nervios.

Para que quería que habláramos, seria que me pediría que abortara, y fue cuando mas me retumbaron las palabras de Alice, sería muy duro eso o ¿Me echaría en cara mi irresponsabilidad? ¿Me culparía de estar atormentado su vida y quererla arruinar?

Llegue a la salida cuando Edward me llamo.

–¿Vamos Bella? –No le dije que nos veríamos haya… me irritaba

–¿Juntos?

–No tiene caso que vallamos separados si vamos al mismo sitio

Tenía razón

–Vamos –Me limite a responder

Mi hermano, Jasper, Alice y Rose nos veían extrañados.

Ya no me quedaba mucho por soportar esto, anoche habia planeado todo como mis padres se fueron de viaje y no volverian hasta dentro de una semana, aprovecharia esta noche para irme. Tenia todo arreglado, como tenia dinero ahorrado me alcanzaría para vivir bien durante un tiempo mientras podía hacer uso de la herencia que me dejo mi abuela Marie.

El ambiente en el _Volvo_, era tenso. En ese mismo clima llegamos a una heladería cercana al parque. Edward como siempre tan caballero, me abrió la puerta del auto y me tendió su mano, la cual no tome, lo sentí suspirar pesadamente.

**Edward POV**

Hacen días que Bella_, mi novia, _se sentía mal, cada día la notaba mas pálida y esos vómitos que tenia, hoy le pediría que fuésemos donde mi padre para que le realizara un chequeo. Y si a eso le sumamos que desde que desde ayer estaba mas que rara, aunque hoy sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial, no lo supe reconocer pero acompañado de un aire de miedo, siempre se me ha hecho muy fácil saber sus emociones y esta vez no podía describirlas bien.

–¿Qué pasa mi vida te noto extraña? –dije a la vez que acariciaba sus preciosas mejillas

–Tengo algo que decirte –Me dijo con una voz firme… me tense ante ello trate de no demostrarlo pero se que lo sintió –Hace unos días que no me he sentido muy bien, y fui al medico para ver que podía recetarme. Me realizaron unos análisis de sangre para descartar cualquier tipo de infección –Dijo con una mueca –Y como te imaginas y comprenderás me dijeron que era lo que tenía.

–Mi Amor ¿Estas bien? ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Quieres que Carlisle te Rev…? –me apresure en decir pero ella me corto

–Calma Edward, no es necesario bueno yo…

–¿Tu que Bella? ¡Por favor dime¡ –La urgí

–YOESTOYEMBARAZADA –Dijo algo que no comprendí muy bien hablo tan bajito que dulcemente le pedí que lo dijera de nuevo…

La vi fijo… enfundarle valor, estaba seguro que era algo complicado lo que sucedía

–Edward yo –Suspire –…yo estoy embarazada –

Esas simples palabras resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez… _estoy embarazada _

¡Dios! Seriamos padres… mi corazón se hincho de una manera irreconocible. Saber que dentro su precioso cuerpo crecía una nueva vida era algo alucínate, siempre la procreación me había parecido maravillosa, pero saber que mi pequeña era la que llevaba a una pequeña vida dentro de su frágil cuerpo y de ambos era inigualable.

_"Yo solo deseaba que lo supieras, tiene todo el derecho como su padre, y quiero que tengas bien en claro que no te estoy exigiendo nada, y que puedes seguir adelante con tu vida, y no volverás a saber mas de nosotros, y te deseo lo mejor, que seas feliz, yo te AMO, no te AMAMOS, y siempre será así" _

La voz de mi niña me saco de mis pensamientos, solo la vi correr no me había dicho nada estaba tan sumido en mi mismo que lo mas probable –Conociéndola – pensaran que algo iba mal.

La había jodido

Era un completo idiota, era la mejor palabra que me describía en este momento. Sabiendo como funciona su extraña mente mi pequeña debe estar pensando que ya no la querré. Salí rumbo a su casa y note que su coche no estaba, no sabía en donde se podría haberse metido. Hable con Emmett y me dijo que no había llegado me fui antes de que me pidiera explicaciones.

Una vez en mi casa me encerré en mi habitación ¿Que podía hacer? la he llamado al celular y lo tiene apagado, ahora lo más importante era hablar con ella y solucionar las cosas.

Hable con el abogado de la familia, y efectivamente de hace u nos meses que podía hacer uso de mi pequeña fortuna heredara por mis abuelos, al menos con mi niña no deberíamos preocuparnos de eso, la quiero hacer mi mujer, mi esposa, además que sea por amor, será por que mi hijo n o puede nacer con sus padres separados el y Bella deben ser un Cullen. Si bien selo pediría al terminar el instituto… su nuevo estado solo adelantaba solo los hechos.

No era tan tarde pasaban las diez, debía hablar con ella ahora no podía dejar que las cosas continuaran así… y menos irme a dormir con esta preocupación.

_**Hola nenas,**__ un nuevo capitulo es cortito… lose pero ya el próximo serán mas largo como lo eran con anterioridad. "Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras" y como siempre agradecer a mis antiguas lectoras… que me apoyan en esta decisión de aclarar ciertos puntos que estaban ciegos…_

_Chicas tengo Twitter… para que agreguen y hay iré dejando algunos adelantos es el siguiente por las que se interesan y hay me van dejando sus opiniones ya que no se puede dejar mas de un rr por cap… como me o han hecho saber…_

_** Francullenmasen**_

_Espero les guste no vemos en el próximo…._

_Besitos._

_Fran Cullen Masen_


	3. Aclaraciones

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**mi autoria¡**_

**Edward POV **

Salí disparado de mi casa obviando la manera en que me veía mi hermana, verifique que en mis bolsillos se encontraran la llaves de mi _Volvo_ y Salí rumbo al único lugar donde necesitaba estar… Llegue a mi destino, note que estaba su vieja camioneta ¿Por qué le gustaba usar ese pedazo de chatarra? Tome nota mental de hablar con ella sobre el riesgo que corre al manejar ese dinosaurio ahora en su estado.

Como lo había echo en mas de una ocasión me trepe por el árbol cercano a su ventana y salte hacia ella, Cuando me asome la vi echa un ovillo en el centro de su cama… me partió el alma que mi pequeña mujercita estuviese sufriendo y por mi culpa. Iba con todas las intenciones de que habláramos… pero no era el mejor momento ahora… baje tratando de ser lo mas sigiloso posible.

Por la mañana desperté temprano aunque… si dormir se le puede llamar a lo que yo hice ¡Ja! ; Me fui directo al institutito y hay la vi, y como lo creía todos notaban que algo andaba mal con nosotros y sinceramente no estaba para explicárselo, note como dejaba a mi hermana y Rose solas, Por otra parte mi amigo y cuñado Emmett, no dejaba de preguntarme y bueno Jasper al menos el tratan de darme mi espacio, cosa que agradecía enormemente.

La observe durante todo el día desde lejos, en mas de una ocasión nuestras miradas se cruzaron –Ya en biología hablaría con ella.

Una vez en el comedor, pude ver como entraba y se dirigía hacia la fila, pero lo que realmente activo mi instinto de alarma y protección fue verla tambalearse de un lado a otro, me levante en un pestañar de mi silla –Creo que bote parte de mi comida –sinceramente no me importo . Iba llegando a su lado cuando se desmayo alcance a tomarla en brazos. Cuando estaba esquivando a los demás estudiantes que se habían aglomerado a nuestro lado, me di cuenta que Em. y el resto esta junto a mi, que ya iba rumbo ala enfermería con mi pequeña en brazos.

–¿Edward, que pasa? – Me preguntaban los chicos, me limite a seguir avanzando no era el mejor momento para preguntas y mucho menos para respuestas.

–Quédense acá, yo la llevo a la enfermería –Les ordene

Seguí avanzando sin esperar contestación alguna, ya una vez en la enfermería la encargada me indico donde dejarla y que por favor la dejara sola… que volviera a mis clases. A regañadientes Salí pero no hice caso a lo que esa mujer me dijo solo espere afuera.

Fue alrededor demedia hora y no sabia nada de ella… Si le pasaba algo a ella o a nuestro bebe…

Mis miedos pasaron a un segundo plano cuando vi la puerta abrirse, hay venia saliendo la razón de mi vida. Venia mas pálida de lo habitual. Sus ojos denotaron sorpresa al ver que me encontraba hay.

–Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?, le pregunte muy preocupado.

Me respondió muy hoscamente, su tono era firme y algo frio ¿Qué le sucedía? Habrá cambiado de opinión y no quera tenerlo ¡Diablos! Después de varios ruegos, acepto conversar conmigo… aunque por su cara se debatió entre aceptar o no.

La clase paso lentamente no deje de observarla en ningún momento.

Me encontraba esperándola en la salida del instituto paso cerca de mí y no me vio la llame y con lo cabezota que era me toco lidiar para que aceptara viajar conmigo en mi auto, una vez en mi _Volvo_, el ambiente era muy tenso.

**Bella POV**

El camino a la heladería fue muy tenso… Edward me pregunto que helado quería y fue por nuestra orden, ya una sentados y cada cual con un helado, que de paso estaba exquisito el mío que era de chocolate con crema. Edward fue el que rompió el silencio.

–Bella yo… esto… bueno me tomo por sorpresa, había notado que estabas diferente, o había notado que tenias repugnancia a ciertos alimentos, y vómitos, pero nunca imagine que podía ser eso –Me dijo totalmente apenado y arrepentido de lo sucedido ayer, pero así y todo yo no sabia lo que el quería, debía ser firme

–Bueno –Dije altiva –Ya sabes estoy embarazada, y en verdad no debes preocuparte de nada, nosotros solo queremos que tu cumplas tus sueños y metas en la vida, de verdad Edward, se feliz no volverás a saber mas de nosotros, Te amo mi _Vampiro_… –Una vez dichas esas palabras ya no aguante mas y salí corriendo de hay, Dolía tanto esto… mi pecho se estaba oprimiendo… ya sabia yo que era una mala idea hablar con el, mi dolor estaba aquí vivo desde cuando le dije por primera ves que traeríamos aun pequeñito a este mundo solo fue como si a la herida le hubiesen volcado sal, iba en dirección al parque cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos sujetarme por la cintura, yo esos brazos los conocía y muy bien, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, para que las lagrimas cayeran con mas fuerza sobre mis mejillas, volviéndose en sollozos muy audibles.

Sentí como me giraba entre sus brazos para poder sostenerme con mayor facilidad, solo pude enterrar mi rostro en su pecho.

Poco a poco me fui calmando, creo que había llorado todo lo que tenia reprimida y ls las palabras de aliento que el me daba.

–¿Por que huyes de mí pequeña? –Me preguntaba –Eres tan terca mi amor, cálmate. Si tan solo me dejaras hablar, pequeña impulsiva

Me decía mientras caminaba hacia el parque conmigo entre sus brazos, mis sollozos cada vez eran más calmados ahora eran pequeños hipos, mientras seguía susurrándome palabras de amor, no quería hacerme la idea que eran ciertas, si no que solo para calmarme.

–Haber mi pequeña fierecilla ¿Vas escucharme? –Me dijo dulcemente

–Yo…hipo… ya se lo que necesito saber… –Dije sollozando nuevamente y sorbiendo mi nariz

–Haber pequeña ¿que es lo que sabes? –Me vio enarcando una de su perfectas cejas –Nada ¿cierto? –Dijo muy pagado de si mismo ¡Maldito engreído¡ –Solo tu has hablado, y me imagino que tu hermosa cabecita –-dijo besando el tope de esta –Ha formado mil ideas –Iba a contradecirle pero con un dedo sobre mis labios y una mirada me callo –Como bien te dije no me imagine algo así, y tampoco lo esperaba, no al menos tan jóvenes, pero cosas como esas son las que en la vida hace para que uno sea feliz y _yo lo estoy _–Mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas. –en cuanto a cumplir mi meta, siento que no teniéndote a mi lado yo no puedo hacer nada de eso, Por que tu si tu eres mi sol de medianoche dentro de este mundo, y yo solo quede impresionado, pero eso no significa que te valla a dejar, es nuestro bebe y yo también los amo, solo que no reaccione como debía, por favor entiéndeme y perdóname.

El me amaba y quería a nuestro pequeño al igual que lo quería yo. Mi visión estaba nublada por la lagrimas acumuladas en mi ojos, solo logre asentir y abrasarlo mas fuerte aun.

–Pequeña estamos juntos en esto, ahora seremos nosotros tres contra el mundo nadie más

Lugo de eso se separo de mi sentándome sobre la banca y lo que mis ojos veían no tenia precio, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente de anticipación… ¿Realmente haría eso?

–Isabella Marie Swan ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Dijo arrodillado y con uan pequeña cajita de terciopelo entre sus manos

–Mi vida ¿Aceptas? –Pregunto con su sonrisa torcida que tanto me deslumbraba

.

.

.

_Hola Chicas… Bienvenidas nuevamente a las nuevas lectoras y las antiguas… cada día me sorprendo cada vez que abro mi bandeja y hay una nueva alerta o favorito para esta historia,,, Soy muy feliz u.u y me gusatria que me espresaran esos también en sus comentarios. _

_Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo… Nos leemos en el próximo… Adelantos en Twitter, en mi perfil se encuentra mi dirección de Twitter, Facebook y Blo´g… pero les dejo igual mi Twitter __**FranCullenmasen.**_

_Las Adoro…_

_Fran Cullen Masen_


	4. Juntos

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**mi autoria¡**_

_**

* * *

Capitulo Anterior  
**_

–_Pequeña estamos juntos en esto, ahora seremos nosotros tres contra el mundo nadie más_

_Lugo de eso se separo de mi sentándome sobre la banca y lo que mis ojos veían no tenia precio, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente de anticipación… ¿Realmente haría eso?_

–_Isabella Marie Swan ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?_

_Dijo arrodillado y con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo entre sus manos_

–_Mi vida ¿Aceptas? –Pregunto con su sonrisa torcida que tanto me deslumbraba_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella POV**

Mordí mi labio inferior, y mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, Eran ciertas sus palabras… ¿Verdad?

–Mi pequeña ¿Aceptas? –Volvió a preguntar con su sonrisa torcida, mirándome con aquellas esmeraldas que hacían perderme en su profundidad

Ver brillar sus ojos, basto paras saber mi respuesta. Fije una vez mas mi vista en sus hermosas

–Si mi amor acepto

Me arroje a sus brazos a mi lugar, se que podríamos salir adelante. No será fácil pero juntos todo podía ser posible.

–TE AMO, te amo, te amo –Nos decíamos entre cada beso

_Ahora nos queda lo más difícil nuestros padres._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward POV**

Mi niña había aceptado casarse conmigo ¡Me había dicho que si¡

Era el hombre más feliz de este mundo ¡Que mundo¡ universo ella era la razón de mi existencia y mi hijo la razón de mi vida.

Ver en su dedo el anillo que perteneció a mi abuela Elizabeth, me llenaba de alegría… eso era una antesala para poder proclamarla ante todos que ella era mi mujer…

Ahora sin duda las cosas no serian fáciles, estaba muy claro en eso pero estábamos juntos y sabia que luego se vendría una de las cosas más difíciles _comunicarles a nuestras familias_ tanto la decisión que habíamos tomado de casarnos y de la llegada de nuestro pequeño, no dejaría que nada en este mundo me alejara de ella o de mi hijo, ellos ahora eran mi familia.

No habría poder humano e inhumano que me separara de mis amores, se que los padres de mí niña son muy buenos con ella y comprensivos, pero también se que esto no es lo que ellos esperaban de ella, si no teníamos su apoyo no importaba solo los dos saldríamos adelante… ya no era Bella y Edward separados ahora era _Bella Edward y el pequeño nonato_

–Mi amor –Me dijo Bella con una sonrisa tímida plasmada en su cara.

–¿Que pasa pequeña? –Le pregunte besando su frente

–Me gustaría que esperáramos un tiempo antes de comunicarles la noticia a nuestros padres y amigos –Me dijo mientras mordía su labio inferior, esta mujer me quería matar, no sabe lo que provocaba verla hacer ese simple gesto.

–Si es lo que deseas, pero recuerda que no contamos con mucho tiempo, ya que en algún… momento se notara –Le dije mientras la abrazaba mas a mi y acariciaba su aun plano vientre.

Me miro intensamente, sabía que quería decirme algo y no se atrevía.

Le di una sonrisa cálida para que supiera que todo estaba bien y que podría decirme lo que quisiera, lo cual pareció darle el valor que faltaba

–Tengo tanto miedo amor, tú conoces a Charlie y René… y sabes que son muy buenos padres, pero me da… miedo que quieran que aborte –Me dijo con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas –Además Emmett es tan sobre protector conmigo, cuanto no costo que aceptara la nuestro, a pesar de que ustedes eran amigos –al terminar de decir esto ya estaba llorando, la abrase con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, trazando formas imaginaria en su espalda.

–Pequeña tranquila, nada malo sucederá, y en caso de que así sea yo estoy para protegerlos, ten en cuenta eso y en el peor de los casos nos vamos solo los dos, tengo ahorros como para poder vivir un tiempo y de todas formas ya puedo hacer uso de la herencia de mis abuelos. Pero ten claro que no les faltara nada a ti y a nuestro bebe.

–Gracias Edward, gracias, gracias –Decía dándome besos por mi rostro.

Solo pude apretarla fuertemente contra mí, la amaba tanto…

–Te amo…

Yo también mi vida, nos quedamos en esa posición bastante tiempo.

–_Mi vampiro_, no quiero romper el encanto del momento pero –Se mordió el labio antes de decirme y agacho la cabeza avergonzada –Yo...bueno tenemos hambre.

–¡OH! Mi amor que tonto, Vamos debes alimentarte muy bien para que nuestro hijo nazca sano y fuerte ¿Algo en especial? –Le pregunte no hallaba la hora que se le notara su pancita y comenzara con los antojos, cuales cumpliría todos.

–No nada –Me dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

–Te parece que vallamos a cenar a mi casa, de seguro los chicos deben estar hay.

–Si estaría bien además, de que Ali y Rose, deben estar preocupadas, no fui muy cortes que digamos hoy en la mañana –Dijo apenada

En _mi volvo, _íbamos muy tranquilos el ambiente era grato.

–Mi niña ¿cuando tienes que ir al medico otra vez?

–Debo hacer una cita para que me hagan unos análisis y me realicen una ecografía –Me dijo.

–Me gustaría acompañarte, claro si no te molesta

Quería vivir cada etapa de su embarazo con ella…

–¡OH! Amor, claro que no me molesta incluso… yo no sabía como pedírtelo –Se notaba que estaba avergonzada.

–Bella no dudes en pedirme nada no importa lo que sea, o la hora que sea, quiero cumplir cada uno de tus caprichos, disfrutar tu embarazo tanto como tu.

Era tan grande la alegría que sentía, con mi niña formaríamos una familia _no ya éramos una_, desde el momento que ella supo que llevaba al fruto de nuestro amor dentro de su vientre, la cosecha de lo mas lindo que hemos vivido.

Al llegar a casa de mis padres nos percatamos que se encontraban todos, los autos de los chicos, además del auto del papá de mi niña…

Una vez dentro, solo confirme lo que me esperaba, estaban hay.

–Hola Bells, Eddy –La estruendosa voz de emmett resonó en toda la sala, haciendo que todos girasen a vernos.

–_Emy_, cuantas veces decirte que no me llames así –Le gruñí.

–Emmett deja a Edward en paz –Le dijo René mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo.

–Auch, mamá, ¿Por qué lo defiendes? –Pregunto mientras se sobaba el brazo.

–Por que siempre lo estas molestando –Si giro a nosotros –¿Hola hijos como están? –nos pregunte muy dulcemente.

–Bien mamá gracias –Respondió mi prometida, que bien sonaba.

–Hola cariños –Saludo mi madre muy maternalmente.

–_Hola mami_ –Respondí con una gran sonrisa.

–A que se debe esas sonrisas entupida en sus caras –Nos pregunto Emmett, bueno el era un caso perdido

–Nada, igual que siempre –Se apresuro en contestar mi niña, estaba muy nerviosa lo sabía, yo estaba igual pero debía se fuerte.

Luego de eso cenamos a pesar de la tensión que ambos emanábamos en la cena, creo que nadie se dio cuenta de nada, aunque mi hermana en un momento que mi niña no quiso beber vino excusándose que le dolía la cabeza, ella se dio cuenta, solo espero quede en el dolor de cabeza…

Al termina la velada mi amor se fue a casa de sus padres con ellos, quedamos en que mañana por la tarde iríamos al Doctor, luego del instituto. Me dormí con su imagen en mi mente ya la extrañaba y ansiando con fuerzas el ver a nuestro hijo y saber que se encontraba bien…

.

.

.

_Espero les haya gustado... ...adelantos en mi blog y en Twitter_

_recuerden mi Twitter **FranCullenMasen **_

_Con cariño Fran Cullen Masen_


	5. Multiple

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**mi autoria¡**_

**Bella POV**

Feliz es una palabra a la cual se le podía atribuir y dar interpretación de variadas formas, pero sin duda aquel conjunto de letras se acercaba a todo lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento aquella sensación de regocijo al saber que Edward quiere a nuestro bebe tanto como yo. Que a pesar que aun no lo conocemos ya es tan parte de nosotros.

Con una inmensa paz en mi interior y sintiéndome segura que todo lo que se aproximaba saldría bien me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté como era habitual con mi visita matutina al baño… definitivamente la taza del propio se había vuelto mi mejor gran amiga _"Que Felicidad"_

Me arregle un poco mas de lo habitual. Hoy era un día especial hoy iríamos a Port Ángeles a ver un ginecólogo. Si teníamos suerte veríamos a nuestro bebe. Elegimos ir haya ya que acá en el pueblo todos nos conocen, sin dejar de mencionar a nuestras familias —Son de las mejores —Por su posición social, se puede decir que éramos la _clase alta de Fork_ y teniendo presente eso —Con mayor razón andarían habladurías —aunque no me importan —Pero lo correcto era que fuésemos nosotros quien diéramos la noticia.

—Hola mi amor —Me saludo Edward que ya me esperaba fuera de casa para ir al instituto. Ya me había mencionado que debería empezar a usar mi audi y no mi vieja camioneta… o Chatarra como el le dijo —Aun recuerdo que a penas la vi me encanto —si es vieja lo se —Pero tenía algo muy especial que no dude en comprarla, pero en fin después que lo discutimos accedí que si debía salir y el no estaba junto a mi utilizaría mi Audi c8 azul rey. Cortesía de mis padres.

—Hola Corazón —Le respondí dándole un corto beso en esos labios que con tan solo mirarlos me volvía cada vez más adicta a ellos, su sabor almizclado. Una mezcla entre miel, menta y sol. Me regañe por tener este tipo de pensamientos, pero es que lo veía tan guapo. Simplemente lo amaba el era el indicado para mi.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Edward, me había quedado viéndole mas de lo normal.

—Nada, solo que hoy te vez muy Guapo —Conteste mordiendo mi labio inferior y sonrojándome

—Tú te ves hermosa—Me respondió con esa sonrisa torcida mí favorita.

Llegamos al instituto muy contentos no la habíamos pasado todo el camino hablando de la ida al medico. Me emocione mucho al saber que Edward estaba tan ansioso y expectante como yo, hasta lagrimas se me salieron sin duda era el embarazo ¡Malditas hormonas!

Como el perfecto caballero que era me ayuda a bajar del carro, nos acercamos a los chicos que estaban apoyados en la Hummer de Emmett —Si el oso de mi hermano tenia un vehículo tan grande como el.

—Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? —Pregunte, con una gran sonrisa… no podía ocultar mi alegría

—Bien —dijeron en coro.

—Bellie, bells —Me dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

—¿Que quieres Ali? —Le pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Hoy iremos de compras¡ —chillo. Amaba a mi cuñada pero su efusividad me alteraba.

—Lo siento Alice, pero no. Bella y yo saldremos hoy por la tarde —Respondió mi adorado novio - prometido, mientras me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos descansando su mentón sobre mi hombro.

—Pero lo pueden dejar para otro día, ¿Cierto Bella? —Me pregunto con cara de cordero a medio morir.

—Te dije Alice —la regaño mi otra amiga —Sabes que a Bella no le gustan las compras —Salió Rose en forma de ayuda, aunque su tono fue burlón en sus ultimas palabras.

—Lo siento Alice, pero esta vez no saldré con ustedes si no con Edward —Dije en tono firme

Terminada esa conversación, _mi vampiro _me fue a dejar a clases, el resto del día paso sin ningún contratiempo. Una vez en el estacionamiento, no pude evitar sonrojarme por el comentario de Emmett, pensar que tal tamaño de hombre era mi hermano sin duda era muy complicado de creer —Un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto —con su 1.90 cm de altura, te atemorizabas pero una vez que hablabas con el te dabas cuenta de que solo es de lo mas bromista, un osito de peluche. Menos mal que hay estaba Rose para hacerlo callar. La mayor parecía yo, en ves de el.

La hora había llegado. El trayecto a Port Ángeles, fue muy grato…

Una vez allí, nos dirigimos a la consulta del Doctor James Smith —Era bastante lujosa —habíamos averiguado que se especializaba en embarazos adolescentes, que nos alentaba bastante a verlo. Tenia la sensación que alguien nos seguía, debía ser mi idea.

—Buenas tardes, mi prometida y yo tenemos cita con el Doctor Smith —Saludo mi novio - prometido, a la secretaria que se encontraba en el escritorio, pero no me gusto para nada la forma que esa se lo comía con la mirada.

—Buenas tardes —Le dio una sonrisa ¿Coqueta? E ignorándome por completo —¿A nombre de quien? —Continua batiendo sus falsas pestañas.

—Isabella Swan —Respondí en el tono mas seco que pude,

—¡Ah! Tomen asiento le avisaremos —Me miro despectivamente ¿Quién se creía? la muy yegua era una teñida y sobre todo le quedaba mal —Cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan —Dijo mirando a Edward si no es por que me tenia abrasada me lanzaba encima de ella.

Una vez que nos sentamos Edward me pidió que me calmara, que el no tenía ojos para ninguna otra mujer. Yo sabía que era celosa, pero nunca me había comportado de esta manera, malditas hormonas estaban sacando lo peor de mí. Ahora único que deseaba era echarme a llorar.

—Mi amor cálmate —Me pidió una vez mas Edward —Sabes que no es bueno para ti o al bebe —Tratando de calmar mi ataque de ansiedad

—Esta bien —Le di un beso en su preciosa boca, aun nos estábamos besando cuando alguien carraspeo, era un hombre de no mas de cuarenta años, y nos miraba con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro y nos pidió que pasáramos, sentía mi cara arder de la vergüenza.

—Buena tardes, Por favor Isabella colócate esta bata detrás de aquel biombo y vienes —Me indico

—Solo Bella, por favor —Dije tomando la Bata que había me colgaba en su mano.

—Tú debes ser… —Dejo la pregunta en el aire.

—Edward Cullen el prometido de Bella —Dijo mi novio con tono de orgullo y rebosando de felicidad.

Cuando volví me hizo tenderme en la camilla, me hizo un centenar de preguntas. Como mi última menstruación, si había tendió vómitos, nauseas, mareos y unas cuantas más me examino mi aun plano vientre y lo midió. Una vez terminado el examen físico me dijo que descubriera mas abajo mi abdomen que veríamos al bebe.

—Bella, vas a sentir frió el gel que colocare sobre tu vientre pero nos permitirá un mejor desplazamiento del lector para poder tener mayor acceso al bebe.

Edward me veía embelesado. De pronto en la pantalla apareció una imagen y se notaban unas pequeñas manchas negra ¡OH! debía ser mi bebe, no pude evitar que las lagrimas salieran era lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida. De pronto la cara del Doctor estaba extraña

—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto Asustado Edward

—No solo, que debo informarles que Bella tiene un embarazo múltiple —¡OH! ¡Por dios! dos bebes, dos mini Edward.

—¿Gemelos? —la voz me salió medio ahogada.

—NO… Isabella, Edward… le informo que están esperando Trillizos.

—¿Trillizos? —Respondió automáticamente Edward

—¡OH! ¡OH! ¡OH! ¡Tres bebes…!

No sabía si chillar de la emoción o de la preocupación.

—Si efectivamente si se dan cuenta hay están —Señalo la pantalla —Y estos son sus latidos —y comenzamos a escuchar el más hermoso de los sonidos.

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, era tan dichosa. Edward se acerco a mi y beso mi frente mientras repetía Te amo, te amo una y otra vez.

El medico nos hizo preguntas de nuestros padres y demás familiares si habían existido caso de embarazos múltiples, y nosotros solo confírmanos sus sospechas, en ambas familias… lo habían. Caso directo Edward y Alice. Nos dio todas la indicaciones necesaria y me volvió a citar para dentro de quince días ya que ser un embarazo múltiple era mas riesgoso, pero teniéndolo controlado no debería haber problemas. Por otra parte Edward le decía que no se preocupara por nada —Si ya lo tenía todo el día sobre mi ahora seria mas. A sabiendas que era algo patosa. No era que no me agradara pasar tempo con el… pero no quería ser una carga para nadie, pero era necesario. Bueno luego veríamos eso.

Íbamos saliendo de la consulta y Edward me abraso y me beso de una manera que debería estar prohibida, y entre besos me decía que me amaba y que era el hombre mas feliz del mundo que lo haría padre por triplicado.

—_TE AMO BELLA, TE AMO, GRACIAS POR DARME ESTE REGALO TAN BONITO Y NO SOLO UNO SI NO TRES, TE PROMETO QUE SERE EL MEJOR PADRE DEL MUNDO Y ESPOSO, SOLO POR USTEDES, QUE SON MI…__—_

No pudo terminar ya que sentimos un grito ahogado y lo que vi me dejo perpleja, estaba mi hermano junto a Alice, Rose y Jasper.

**Edward POV**

En mi pecho no cabía mas felicidad, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, Bella no tan solo me daría un hijo si no tres, seriamos triplemente bendecidos. Además de verlos hay, su pequeño corazón latiendo con fuerza —Aun no estaban con nosotros pero ya los amaba y el cielo solo sabia que manera lo hacía.

Daba gracia al cielo por esto, ahora viviría al pendiente de Bella para que nada le sucediera a ella y a mis hijos.

Luego de recibir las indicaciones por parte del medico, salimos de la consulta no me aguante las ganas de besarla y abrasarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, una vez que estábamos fuera la toma en el aire mientras le decía.

—_TE AMO BELLA, TE AMO, GRACIAS POR DARME ESTE REGALO TAN BONITO Y NO SOLO UNO SI NO TRES, TE PROMETO QUE SERE EL MEJOR PADRE DEL MUNDO Y ESPOSO, SOLO POR USTEDES, QUE SON MI…__—_

Pero hasta hay quedaron las palabras por que sentimos un grito, la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado mi hermana, y amigos y cuñado estaban hay…

_**Si soy mala, lo se por que las dejo hasta hay… =)… bueno un pokito; Pero ya sabemos que no es un bebe si no Tres se lo creen?**_

_Jajjaja ese mensajito de arriba era del capitulo original… pero para que vean que las quiero lo continuo…._

**Alice POV**

Mi hermano y Bella, estaban actuando muy raros estos algo se traían entre manos —Además que estuvieron peleados, y Edward parecía león enjaulado y que decir de Bell, esos cambios de humor y varias veces la he notado en cosa mas extrañas… —Pero yo lo averiguaría si lo haría.

Aunque ya me imagino que pude ser, pero ellos… no ellos no.

Como que me llamo Mary Alice Cullen… sabré que pasa.

Creo que necesito ir de compras, para relajarme, si eso haré.

—Jazz, Vamos de compras —

**Bella POV**

¡OH…! Esto no puede estar pasando

¿Por que a mi? ¿Por que a nosotros?

La cara de todos era la viva imagen de un vampiro pálido y estático. Pero podía ver en sus ojos reflejadas muchas emociones la de Al y Rose —eran shock —pero de a poco en sus labios se fue formando una sonrisa, y Jasper el estaba en shock y mi hermano, sus ojos detonaban furia y decepción, lo escuchaba murmurar entre dientes cosas que apenas eran audibles.

_Lo voy a matar - Toco a mi hermanita - Lo matare - Si lo matare y lo venderé como alimentos para buitres - Si yo lo mato_

Edward se coloco delante de mí protegiéndome con su cuerpo.

Alice fue la primera en hablar.

—_EDWARD, BELLA DIGANME QUE LO QUE ESCUCHE QUE ES CIERTO Y NO ES MI IMAGINACION_ —Dijo Alice en un histérico grito.

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que asentir y bajar la cabeza.

Lo que continuo paso tan rápido lo único que pude distinguir fue a Emmett tirando al piso a Edward y como Rosalie trataba de sujetarlo junto con Jasper.

—EMMETT SUELTALO, POR FAVOR SUELTALO —Mientras le gritaba y suplicaba descontroladamente, yo se que Edward, no lo golpearía, pero bien sabía que mi hermano no se detendría.

Todos los tratamos de separar, cuando esto fue posible. Emmett se dirigió a mí.

—"_Pensé, que esto le sucedería a cualquiera menos a ti Isabella, tu eras una mujer responsable, no te digo que esperaba que llegaras virgen al matrimonio no, pero si que te cuidaras, lo único que se es que me has decepcionado y bastante, de hoy ya no tengo hermana"_ —y se fue dejándome hay parada.

Sentí los brazos de Edward abrasarme hundí mi rostro en su pecho, y me largue a llorar. Estaba echa un mar de lagrimas, lo había decepcionado, ya nada seria igual, ahora me renegaba como su hermana, soy tan estúpida, lo eche todo a perder, no solo con mi irresponsabilidad dañaba a Edward sino que a todos en mi entorno, en mi mente resonaban una y otra vez sus palabras y se calaban hasta el fondo de mi corazón, sentía como una parte de mi moría. Mi hermano lo había dañado, a el quien me protegía en las noches de tormenta.

Sentía como Edward acariciaba mis espalda, susurraba palabras de que todo estaba bien… que por favor me calmara.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que de a poco me fui calmando.

—Bella debes estar tranquila, Emmett ya se le pasara —Me dijo Jasper, yo solo puede asentir.

—¡Oh! Belly Bells, Voy hacer tía, ya lo sabía yo ¡OH! tenemos que arreglar el cuarto del bebe ¿se van a casar? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? ¿Dejaras que sea la madrina por favor? ¿Seré la mejor de las tías? —Alice era cuento aparte, me abrasaba y felicitaba.—Bells, respóndeme —Me dijo usando ese tono que ni te atrevas a contradecir, pero mi novio se adelanto

—Alice por favor cálmate —Le dijo rodando sus ojos.

—Si Edward que responda —Ahora era Rose

—Yo creo que deberíamos llevar a Bella a un lugar, para que se tranquilice —Dijo Jasper le agradecí con la mirada

—Si mi amor vamos, ¿Quieres algo de comer? — Yo solo pude asentir, una vez en el auto me abraso y volvió abrasar antes de que siguiéramos y me susurro

—Mi amor todo se aseglarara, yo estaré hay contigo siempre. Emmett lo entenderá, yo creo que si le hubiese pasado algo así a Alice, tal vez puede que haya reaccionado igual. ¿Estarás tranquila?

—Si Edward, además, yo estoy siendo responsable asumiendo mi embarazo, peor hubiese sido si lo hubiese querido abortar. Yo ahora quiero ser feliz, junto a ti y nuestros hijos, no le pediremos nada a nadie, solo tú y yo y nuestros pequeños.

Ya sabía que no contaba con el apoyo de mi hermano pero debía ser fuerte, mis padres era tema aparte, llegado el momento lo vería.

Llegamos a la Bella Italia, y solo se encontraban Jasper y Alice, les pregunte por Rose y dijeron que había ido a ver a Emmett, me alegraba la mujer que tenia mi hermano.

—Ya ahora que ya estamos acá cuéntame todo si… —Me pidió Alice, haciendo un puchero que ella solo sabe hacer ara manipularte.

—Tengo 6 semanas de embarazo, y Si con Edward nos casaremos, esperaremos que nazcan los bebes y después lo haremos —Dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

—Es lo mejor para bella, no seria bueno en su estado que ande tan agitada, con los preparativos de una boda. Además tampoco queremos que sea tan grande si no algo intimo, lo bueno es que en unos meses ambos terminaremos el instituto, y ambos podremos tomarnos un tiempo para atender a los bebes, y estudiar luego —Explico mi novio.

—¿Como que Bebes? respóndeme Edward Anthony Cullen, ahora mismo…

_Ahora si que el capitulo llega hasta hay, espero que les haya gustado y Jana… no te enojes que he estado sin internet =( _

_Besos y Cariños…_

_Me pueden encontrar en Twitter __** FranCullenMasen**_

_Hasta el próximo…_

_Fran Cullen Masen_


	6. Siendo Responsables

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**mi autoria¡**_

**Edward POV**

Todo había sucedido muy rápido la cara de todos era de desconcierto e incredulidad. Intuitivamente coloque a mi niña detrás de mi, para protegerla no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera ella o mis nenes. Lo que vi en el rostro de Emmett, era indescriptible y solo escucharlo susurrar bajo su aliento me atemorizaba escuchaba como decía, no es como que no pudiese defenderme pero mi amigo cuando se enojaba era de temer

_Lo voy a matar - Toco a mi hermanita - Lo matare - Si lo matare y lo venderé como alimentos para buitres - Si yo lo mato_

Solo pude tragar seco, bueno ya estábamos en esto solo que paso antes de lo esperado, mi pequeña temblaba lo sentía, solo quería darme vuelta y reconfortarla.

—_EDWARD, BELLA DIGANME QUE LO QUE ESCUCHE QUE ES CIERTO Y NO ES MI IMAGINACION_ —Grito Alice, ella siempre tan _expresiva._

A mi hermana ya se le estaba formando una sonrisa en su rostro, y creo que en su alocada cabeza de duende diabólico ya tenia echo un plan respecto a todo. Sentí como mi novia asentía y en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo que le producía la situación.

No alcanzaron a pasar ni diez segundos cuando ya tenia a Emmett sobre mi, solo trataba de esquivarlo no quería golpearlo como el trataba y estaba haciendo conmigo. Sabía que eso dañaría a Bella y el medico nos había dicho que en su estado debíamos evitar todas las emociones fuertes.

Escuchaba como mi niña pedía que me soltara, ella estaba al borde. Estuvimos en esa situación por un breve tiempo. Cuando lograron separarlo de mí se dirigió a mi niña y le dijo

—"_Pensé, que esto le sucedería a cualquiera menos a ti Isabella, tu eras una mujer responsable, no te digo que esperaba que llegaras virgen al matrimonio no, pero si que te cuidaras, lo único que se es que me has decepcionado y bastante, de hoy ya no tengo hermana"_ —

Esas palabras estaban lastimando mucho a mi niña en sus ojos se notaba que en cualquier minuto se derrumbaría solo pude sostenerla, calo tan hondo de ella ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Nuestro único pecado ha sido amarnos… y no ser consecuentes con los tiempos.

Luego de que Emmett se marchara me dedique a consolarla pedirle que se calmara, detestaba verla sufrir —Su dolor era mi dolor —Daría mi vida para nunca sufriera, para nunca hacerla sufrir.

Luego de un rato Jasper le pregunto que si estaba mejo y de también parar al duende hiperactivo que tengo como hermana, nos fuimos a comer.

Mi hermana comenzó con su interrogatorio. Podía ver en su cara la interrogativa de no entender nada cuando mi niña decía "_los bebes_", hasta que no aguanto más

—¿Como que Bebes? respóndeme Edward Anthony Cullen, ahora mismo…

Vi como mi niña se mordía el labio…

—Bueno nosotros seremos padre de…

**Emmett POV**

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, mi hermanita, mi pequeña Bells —_E__lla no_ —Como pudo, tiene tan solo diecisiete años, el maldito de su novio dieciocho ¿Pero por que no se cuidaron?

Yo con mi Rose, hacemos cositas, es que ella es tan ardiente…. Aghhhh este no era momento para pensar en eso.

Mi mente no procesaba aun la información y mi hermanita ya lo estaba confirmando. Mi mundo estaba abajo, me sentía decepcionado de ella, podía esperarlo de cualquiera menos de ella. Todo en mi se nublo mi vista se volvió roja, sentía mi sangre fluir de ira… de rabia, mis manos picaban…. Ni siquiera lo dude y me lance sobre Edward a darle de golpes, escuchaba como Isabella me suplicaba que no lo golpeara, pero grs... ! Maldición! Se atrevió a tocarla.

Cuando lograron sacármelo de encima, me acerque a ella y le dije esas palabras que tanto le dolieron, aunque sin duda me dolieron mas a mi. Y Salí de Allí tome mi coche y me fui a la playa… no podía estar cerca de ellos….

¿_Que seria de ella ahora?_

No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí, hasta que Rose me llamo y me pregunto de donde estaba y le dije. Las lágrimas aun inundaban mi rostro no sentí cuando llego, pero si como me consolaba.

—Osito, te gustaría a ti que Jasper en el caso que nosotros nos encontrásemos en esta situación ¿hubiese reaccionado conmigo así? —No fui capas de contestarle, de cierta forma yo sabía… —Yo se que no, entonces por que tu si, no me salgas con que es tu hermanita pequeña te recuerdo que yo tengo la misma edad que ella, y no hace mucho pasamos por el mismo susto, y que me dijiste tu — enarco una ceja —Que saldríamos adelante si era así, y que para cosechar nuestro amor no había tiempo, que la edad no importaba mientras estuviésemos felices ¿Cierto?

Todo lo que decía mi diosa era cierto, estaba siendo muy injusto con Bella, ella estaba siendo muy responsable con sus actos, pero no arruine todo con mi inmadurez.

—Vamos creo que le debo una disculpa a los chicos—

—Ese es mi osito, _Hoy te dejare invernan en mi cuevita _—Me dijo de forma muy picara y lanzándome una de esas miradas que se te olvida todo.

**Bella POV**

Estábamos apunto de decirles, cuando la voz de Emmett sonó detrás de mi.

—Hermana, perdóname por todo lo que te dije fui un estúpido y tu eres muy responsable y yo te apoyare en todo, me cegué en los celos de hermano, yo se que tu estas crecida pero aun así te sigo y seguiré viendo como mi hermanita pequeña siempre, Perdóname por favor—

—¡!OH! Emmett hermano como no te voy a perdonar —Le dije lanzándome a sus brazos, era una sensación tan reconfortante —Hermanito, te quiero mucho, no sabes lo que significa que tu estés hay para mi.

—Tranquila enana —Fijo su vista en mi Ed —Y a ti más te vale que la hagas feliz y que a mi sobrino no le falte nada —Le dijo mi hermano con tono amenazante a Edward.

—Ten por seguro que si vivía por Bella, ahora con mayor razón —Se dieron la mano y un abrazo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas….

Estas malditas hormonas me tenían echa una magdalena con la emoción, mi amor se giro hacia mi y me pregunto

—Amor ¿estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te llevo al doctor? ¿Los niños? —Me dijo preocupado.

—No amor, solo que estoy feliz de que Emmett este acá, y estas hormonas no ayudan mucho.

—¿Como que niños? —Pregunto mi hermano

—Ay oso —Suspiro dramáticamente Al —Cuando llegaron estaban por contarnos eso — dijo la duende.

—Si Bella y yo vamos a ser padres de Trillizos —Dijo muy orgulloso mi Edward y en cuanto termino de decir eso, oímos un golpe seco y lo que vi me dejo en desconcierto total, Emmett estaba desmayado… ¿Desmayado? Me lleve las manos al aboca entre asombro y risa, pasaron los minutos hasta que logramos que reaccionaran una vez que se le paso, no dejo pasar oportunidad.

—Cuñado si que tienes puntería —es que juro que mi cara era de un Carmesí brillante.

—Emmett —Lo reprendí

—Pero si es verdad—Se quejo como pequeño —Deben haber practicado montones... Auch! bebe ¿por que me pegas? —Se quejo mi hermano del golpe que le había dado Rose en la cabeza.

—Osito, deja de hacer comentarios así, no vez que incomodas a Bella —Dijo Rose

—Gracias Rose, ¿Edward? —

—Si mi amor—

—Sabes… —Me mordí el labio y le batí un poco las pestañas —Tus hijos… tienen hambre y de postre quieren Fresas con crema —Y le coloque un puchero _MADE IN ALICE_

—Claro mi amor, todo lo que quieras —Me respondió — Además cuando te he negado algo cuando me miras así.

—Basta de comentarios así, soy su hermano… y no quiero enterarme de nada.

—Ay Emmett —Suspire

Pasmos una tarde muy agradable, les pedimos a los chicos que no dijeran nada, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y nos dijeron que estuviéramos tranquilos, que ellos estuvieran con nosotros y que cuando nos sintiéramos preparados para contarlo, nos apoyarían, no pudimos hacer más que darle las gracias.

**Edward POV**

Ya había pasado una semana, desde que mi hermana y amigos se habían enterado del embarazo de Bella, estábamos a fines de noviembre —Pronto seria navidad. Con mi niña creímos que lo mejor seria esperar con las fiestas navideñas y de año nuevo para decirlo, tan solo tendría dos meses y medio, y aunque para los demás es imperceptible yo se que el cuerpo de mi niña ha cambiado.

Me siento tan feliz de poder tenerla a mi lado, ahora nos encontramos en mi cama esta por amanecer, mis padres y los de ellas este fin de semana se habían ido de Viaje a New York.

Se ve tan hermosa, su cuerpo desnudo junto al mí con la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las persianas, y hace que su piel brille de una forma muy difícil de definir.

Están hermosa, su cabello chocolate cayendo por su espalda, sus labios y mejillas están sonrojados, evidencia que nos habíamos amado con pasión y locura —Pero sobre todo con amor.

Siento como se remueve ante el toque de mi mano en su espalda —Al hacerlo pasa a llevar mi miembro No sabe lo que con un solo toque provoca. Me acomodo mejor y el toque en su espalda se vuelve mas prolongado ahora se extiende hasta casi llegar a sus nalgas, que están echas para ser acariciadas por mi, con mi otra mano acaricio su costado llegando a la base de sus senos —Abre sus ojos chocolates — ante mis caricias, esboza una sonrisa que esta cargada de deseo y pasión, y su mirada es lujuriosa, la misma lujuria y desenfreno que siento yo. Hago mas constante mi toque por su cuerpo, la beso con pasión, ella responde con la misma intensidad. Besarla es lo mas mágico que me puede suceder, se que nunca antes bese a otra mujer, pero no necesito mas, ella me hace llegar al cielo y al infierno, al mismo tiempo. El néctar que brinda su boca es único. Ella comienza acariciarme la espalda, siento como me pide mas, se lo que ella quiere es lo mismo que quiero yo.

—¿Mi amor que quieres? —Pregunto besando su cuello —Dejando un centenar de besos húmedos, suplica por mas —Si no me dices que es lo que quieres no lo puedo saber —Dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y dejando un beso en la base de esta, la sentí jadear ese sonido es música para mis oídos.

—¡A ti Amor! — su urgencia es tal, la siento gemir de una manera que solo logra excitarme mas. Mi erección es dolorosa- pero quiero que ella disfrute. Mi mano se encuentra en su cintura la cual empieza a descender por sus caderas, llegando a sus muslos, la coloca entre medio de ellos y la corro mas llegando a su monte de Venus, una vez ahí toco sus pliegues esta húmeda —Y es por mi —Los separo un poco y comienzo a acariciarla con fervor —Hasta que sigo explorando mas y encuentro su punto de placer máximo lo aprieto despacio con movimientos circulares, Sus gemidos son altos bastante audibles pero son exquisitos. Mi nombre sale de sus labios de una manera que debe ser prohibida —introduzco un dedo a ella siento como se tensa mas, la beso mostrándole todo el amor y deseo que siento por ella, sin mas retiro mi mano, siento como se queja, pero me llevo mi dedo a mi boca, y lo saboreo —¡Sabes exquisita! —Su sabor es tan erótico para mi, con una rodilla entre sus piernas me hago espacio y tomo una de las de ella y con suma delicadeza la acomodo en mi cintura y comienzo adentrarme en ella, solo el principio de mi pene estaba en su estrecha cavidad, continúe penetrándola hasta llegar al final no pudiéndome adentrar mas en ella, y el placer que siento es único, me retire para embestirla nuevamente. Aun me costaba trabajo mi avance dentro de ella, era tan estrecha. Comienzo con una vaivén lento, Pero cada vez sus gemidos eran mas altos y cargados de placer —Seguí mis embestidas y era demasiado el placer que me estaba haciendo sentir esta mujer —¡OH Bella! —Me retire casi completamente de ella —¡eres! —; Me adentre nuevamente tan estrecha!. —Coloque su otra pierna en mi cintura, mientras mis manos tomaban sus nalgas elevándola un poco para llegar más a fondo; sabia que no resistiría mucho, sentí como su paredes se comenzaban a contraer a mi alrededor, y como sus jugos me bañaban, eso hizo que llegara mi propio orgasmo, descargando en ella toda mi semilla.

Le separe un mechón de pelo que tenía en su cara

—¡Te Amo princesa¡ —Le dije entrecortadamente, aun no logrando calmarme

—Yo también te amo_ mi Vampiro _—Me dijo de la misma manera

Me di la vuelta con ella dejándola sobre mi pecho, nuestras respiraciones de a poco volvían a ser acompasadas, así abrasados, lo máximo que nuestros cuerpos lo permitían nos quedamos dormidos.

**Bella POV**

Despertar junto al hombre que amo, es lo mejor que puede pasar, espero poder despertar así todos los días de mi vida.

En su rostro hay una sonrisa tatuada, sin duda signo que le agrado la noche anterior, no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

MI hombre, es un dios griego, sus facciones perfiladas, y su labios son exquisitos, su cabello cobrizo rebelde, sus ojos color esmerada, en los cuales me he perdido un sin fin de veces, y que hablar de su pecho bien formado, y la v que se forma al llegar sus caderas, sonrió picadamente y no puedo evitarlo, deslizar mi mano por su pecho y acariciarlo todo a su paso, llego a su masculinidad, no dudo un segundo en tomarla, comienzo acariciarla , siento como se va endureciendo ante mi toque, siento como se remueve, abre sus preciosos ojos para mirarme pero le digo que guarde silencio con un dedo sobre su boca, el solo niega con la cabeza, y comienza a disfrutar, beso su cuello, su oreja, su pecho, su cadera, el suelta un jadeo de sus labios con mi nombre, comienzo a descender mi boca por su erección y es enorme —Si mi hombre esta bien dotado —No se realmente como cabe en mi, logro abarcar lo mayor parte posible con mi boca pero me es imposible así que lo que no entra lo acaricio con mi mano, sus manos están echa puños sobre la sabana, mi boca lo come si fuera un dulce, es intoxican te su sabor, lamo la punto y recorro con mi lengua mis labios saboreándolos, se que eso causa estragos en el, vuelvo a mi labor . Solo que ahora lamo desde la base, tomando en mi boca, sus testículos, si acaso es posible su miembro se endurece y crece mas, cuando iba llevarlo a mi boca el me jala por los hombros dejándome de rodillas sobre la cama, se coloca detrás de mi, y me besa la espalda y el cuello, las palabras no son necesarias, sobran en este ritual de placer, que tan solo nosotros conocemos.

Comienza acariciar mis pechos, toma entre sus dedos uno de mis pezones, los cuales se endurecen ante su tacto, mientras que su otra mano va a mi centro, que esta mas que húmedo y listo para el, me inclina hacia delante, se acomoda detrás de mi tocando mis labios vaginales y separándolos para recibirlo a el, entra en mi de una sola estocada, jadeo su nombre ante tal placer, sus embestidas son fuertes y duras, pero nunca deja se ser delicado, su mano no abandona en ningún instante mi pecho, siento como estoy cerca, se que el también su ritmo es frenético, tal fuerza me hace explotar bañándolo de mi, el al mismo tiempo que yo exploto llega su máximo placer descansa su cabeza en mi espalda, estábamos muy agitados . Me gira quedando abrazados

—Buenos días Mi Vampiro —Lo saludo

—Si que son buenos —Me responde con una sonrisa, lo que hizo a continuación me dejo atónita.

Bajo hasta mi vientre y lo beso, saludando a nuestros pequeños. Se queda con su cabeza apoyada hay bastante tiempo —Yo solo puedo acariciar sus sedosos cabellos, este hombre es tan hermoso, no hay uno igual y lo mejor de todo es que es solo mío. Tras un largo rato así decidimos que era hora de levantarse, nos duchamos y bajamos al comedor. Ahí ya se encontraba el duende y Jasper

—Buenos Días —Saludamos

—SI que sin buenos, ¿que haremos hoy? —Pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro el duende diabólico.

—A mi me gustaría descansar pero entrada la tarde ¿Podríamos ir al parque? —

—Si mi amor, si hay quieres ir iremos —Me dijo mi novio.

Le di las gracias dándole un beso

—¿Que ha ustedes no les basta? —Esa era la estruendosa voz de mi h hermano

—Hola Oso, ¿Como esta?. ¡Si yo estoy bien! —Le respondí sarcásticamente

—Bells, no te pongas así, que te arrugaras y el embarazo no solo será el que dejara huellas, ya quiero ver cuando parezcas una ballena —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y no pude evitar, ponerme a llorar

—Mira Emmett lo que hiciste —Edward regaño a Emmett —La hiciste llorar

—¿Estoy gorda? —Pregunte entre sollozos

—No mi amor no estas gorda —Dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos — por que en tu vientre llevas a mis hijos, los cuales están refugiados ahí. Eres la embarazada mas linda —este bien, y si tu vientre crecerá, es por que llevas a nuestros hijos dentro, y verte así será maravilloso —Dijo dándome un beso en la frente y abrazándome.

—¿De verdad, no me cambiaras por nadie? —

—No mi amor, métete en tu linda cabecita, que yo solo te amo a ti y nadie más… —

—Belly lo siento, de verdad, tratare de controlarme —Dijo Emmett

—Si no te calmas te quedaras un mes castigado —Dijo Rose a lo que mi Hermano pali cedió, y todos largamos a reír, ese par era único.

Los días pasaban en el instituto aún no habíamos dicho nada, esperaríamos a que nuestros padres supieran, —Edward había logrado cambiar su clase de deportes por lo cual estaría cerca de mi y así ayudarme en cualquier cosa aunque mi novio-prometido se había vuelto a un súper protector.

.

.

.

_Holas¡ Como están mis niñas?..._

_Espero que bien… se que he dejado pasar mucho para publicar, mas teniendo los capítulos listos… pero en realidad que he tenido bastante trabajo y llego agotada… y Jana tu me has visto y sabes que es así…. Y además por segunda vez en una semana estoy si n internet y sin línea fija… Compañía de mier…. Me ahorrare comentarios _

_Quiero agradecer a todas de mucho corazón, por que cada vez que abro mi bandeja me encuentro con mensajes de FF con avisos de alertas y favoritos…. Y eso es muy reconfortante… Así que mil gracias…. _

_Espero les haya gustado el cap… ¿Merezco RR? Y no olviden me encuentran en Twitter, Facebook y MSN en mi perfil encuentran los enlaces…._

_._

_._

_._

_Saludos_

_Fran Cullen Masen_


	7. ¿Que sucede?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoria¡

**Bella POV**

Los días seguían avanzando y ya nos encontrábamos cerca de navidad, y como cada año en el instituto tendríamos unos días de vacaciones. Hoy todos habían salido de compras, por lo cual estábamos en su casa regaloneando un rato ya con mis nueves semanas de embarazado los vómitos y nauseas se hacían cada vez mas presente, al igual que una pequeña protuberancia entre mis caderas.

—¿Mi amor? —La voz de mí novio me saco de mis pensamientos.

—¿Si? —

—¿Te gustaría ir a cenar?

¡Comida OH! Si…

—¿Donde iremos? —Pregunte

—Creo que podríamos ir a Port Ángeles y quedarnos el fin de semana ahí ¿Te parece?

Un fin de semana solos, yo creo que era bastante conveniente para ambos. Aun tenemos mucho que definir.

—Si estoy de acuerdo, además creo que necesitamos estar un poco de tiempos solos.

—Me parece, programare todo para el viernes y así volver el lunes o martes aprovechando el descanso que tendremos en el instituto —Beso mi frente y salió de su habitación a programar todo.

Le di la razón, aunque ninguno de los dos demostrara debilidad ante el otro ambos estábamos aterrados. No sabíamos como reaccionarían nuestros padres, bien sabíamos que Carlisle y Esme eran comprensivos y siempre apoyaban a sus hijos, No digo que mis padre no lo hagan —Pero si son de una mentalidad mas diferentes. René siempre me ha hecho ver que es poco tolerable con esos asuntos cuando han salido en programas de televisión o revistas los embarazos adolescentes, así que no quiero imaginar que yo a mis diecisiete seré madre, y hablar de que planeábamos casarnos. Charlie el es tema aparte lo que dice mi madre el lo hace, estos ultima lo he visto muy extraño, me ve con cierta culpa en sus ojos —Ya no quiero pensar mas.

Solo tengo claro que mi vida ha cambiado en 360º y que cualquier decisión que tome, debo pensarla correctamente ya que ya no tan solo me afecta a mi si no que a mis hijos también. Se que Edward me apoyara pero tengo angustia en pensar de que no sea correcta la decisión que he tomado, teníamos tantos planes a futuro, yo se todo lo que el quiere, siempre ha soñado con estudiar medicina y si con un bebe las cosas serían complicadas no quiero imaginar como serían con tres. No quiero inmiscuir en su futuro, a veces creo que debería irme y salir adelante yo sola, el se ha portado súper bien ¿Pero si este amor es tan solo hormonal? Mi cabeza estaba echa un asco, no se si son las hormonas de mi edad o las de mi embarazo ¡La vida es complicada¡

En mi mundo las cosas no van bien, pero veo a mi alrededor y hay cosas que sin dudad son peores…. la guerra en el mundo y como nuestro país esta enviando a jóvenes a pelear. O mas bien a morir…

**Edward POV**

Mi Bella andaba en otro mundo. Se que se siente frustrada por la situación que estamos viviendo y conociéndola —Debe estar pensando que si estoy seguro o no de la decisiones que estoy tomando —Y se que estoy haciendo lo correcto, es así a mis hijos y a ella no les faltara nada. Ahora solo me preocupaba su bienestar aun falta que vivamos muchas cosas. Unas más difíciles que otras. Pero de momento teníamos a la vuelta del esquina una de las grandes y la mas difícil "Nuestros padres". Confiaban que nos apoyarían al menos los míos.

Nuestros padres habían llegado de su viaje, nos informaron que para navidad como, era la costumbre siempre, la celebraríamos juntos. Además de informar que vendrían los Black, eso no me gustaba nada Jacob siempre se había querido acercar a mi niña. Pobre del chucho si se le acercaba.

Los Días pasaron hasta que Navidad llego. Bella ya tenia once semanas de embarazo casi no se le notaba, si uno miraba bien podía ver como comenzaba a sobre salir un pequeño bultito. Creo que desde que me entere de mi próxima paternidad una boba sonrisa acompañaba mi rostro.

Estábamos todos reunidos en mi casa, mi familia, los Hale; Lilian y William los padres de Rose y Jasper, era asombrosa los lazos afectivos que teníamos.

—Edward —La voz de mi novia me saco de mis pensamientos se veía simplemente hermosa con un vestido de seda color azul cielo, era apretado en la zona del busto y suelto hacía bajo con un cinturón del mismo material y un rosón colgando en su costado terminando englobado a medio muslo dejando al descubierto parte de sus piernas las cuales eran hermosas

—Hola amor, Estas preciosa —Le dije y se sonrojo a lo cual sonreí de medio lado, acercándome a ella y le susurre cerca de su oído —¿Como se han portado mis pequeños? —La mire a sus ojos y vi algo extraño los traía rojos y cristalinos como si hubiese estado llorando

—Bien amor ¡Todo ha andado de maravilla ¡ —Exclamo no muy convencida, sabia que algo le pasaba, me dedico una sonrisa la cual no le llego a sus ojos. Vi la cara de Emmett y no estaba mejor que la de Bella.

Salude a mis casi suegros, los cuales se notaban que estaban esforzándose para ser corteses.

En lo que nos servíamos un aperitivo en la sala llegaron los Black, cuando estos hicieron su aparición, note como mi pequeña se tensaba. Algo pasaba y lo sabría.

Todo era tan raro, sabía que algo sucedía… lo veía en la cara de mi niña. Además la petulante sonrisa que tenía el perro. Y que hablar de Emmett.

–Pasemos al comedor, la cena está lista –dijo mi madre, tomé a Bella de la mano, esto de no saber lo que le sucedía me estaba matando ¿Se estará arrepintiendo de tener a los bebes? ¡No! ¡Mi niña no haría algo así!

La detuve un momento abrasándola por la espalda –¿Qué sucede pequeña? –le pregunté.

Sentí como temblaba, en cualquier momento se ahogaría en el llanto que estaba por estallar.

–Edward, tenemos que irnos –apenas me susurró.

– ¿Irnos? ¿Por qué? –pregunté confuso.

–Edward, necesito que hablemos, pero terminando de comer y por favor sigue todo lo que se valla a decir ¡por favor! –me rogó.

–Se estaban demorando –dijo el chucho. Lo que Bella me dijo me dejó totalmente desconcertado.

La cena fue bastante agradable hasta que Charlie comenzó a hablar.

–Familia, amigos quería contaros que ¡Nos vamos a Vancouver! –Exclamó.

OH, OH no puede ser cierto ¿verdad?

–¿Van de Vacaciones? –pregunto mi padre, cosa que le agradecí mentalmente. Mi niña estaba tensa, la cara de Emmet era un verdadero poema, tenía las manos en puños y blancos, en cualquier instante se le rasgaría la piel.

–No, nos vamos a vivir – mi niña, mis hijos, fue lo primero que pensé. Esto no puede pasar.

Luego de su respuesta la mesa se sumió en un silencio incomodo, el único que pasado unos segundos habló fue Billie el papá del Jacob.

–¡Es genial, ahora compartiremos más! Jake y Bella estudiaran en el mismo instituto –todo lo que dijo apenas y era procesado por mi mente.

Mi niña me apretó disimuladamente la pierna, no sabía que hablaban, lo único claro es que no dejaría a mis hijos y mi mujer, eso ¡NO!

La cena terminó y todos se dirigieron a la sala, mi niña me hizo señas para que subiéramos, nos habíamos excusado diciendo que iríamos a buscar unos regalos que aún no bajábamos.

Llegamos a mi habitación y Bella literalmente se tiró a mis brazos llorando.

–¿Amor que sucede? ¿Cómo es eso que se van? ¿Por qué? –pregunté.

Sabía que la estaba llenando de preguntas pero necesitaba saber, ella no paraba de llorar. Me dolía en el alma verla así, caminé con ella en brazos y me senté en la cama acomodándola en mi regazo.

–Mi amor ahora dime que pasa ¡No me ocultes nada¡ Lo solucionaremos… lo que sea –dije ahora más calmado. Ella solo asintió y se fue calmando de a poco, mientras yo me limitaba a trazar figuras sin forma en su espalda.

–Edward –dijo entre sollozos –Tenemos que irnos, mi papá quiere separarme de ti, Hoy nos dijo que nos iríamos a Vancouver.

–No mi vida, nadie nos separara. Por ti y mis hijos ¡soy capaz de todo! –aseguré.

– Ni siquiera eso es todo -dijo y comenzó a sollozar más fuerte.

–Bella amor, dime ¡ya! –pedí perdiendo la paciencia, ¿Cómo era posible todo esto?

–Mi amor… mi papá quiere… -dijo y se cortó.

Bella POV

Hoy era Noche Buena, cenaríamos en casa de los Cullen, y además vendrían los Black, me caen bien…solo que a veces Jacob me intimida. Le tengo mucho aprecio por que es una buena persona, pero también tengo claro que el me ve como más que una amiga. Él sabe que siempre mi corazón ha sido de Edward, desde que tengo uso de razón él ha estado ahí para ayudarme, aún recuerdo.

Flash Back

"Nos encontrábamos todos jugando al pillarse(N/A juego donde se corre tras uno que la lleva y al tocar a otro ese la lleva otra vez xD), y me caí, todos se comenzaron a reír, menos Edward que ha pesar de ser el que corre mas rápido se devolvió a ayudarme y golpeó a Emmet por que se burló de mí y eso era tan solo cuando teníamos seis años."

Flash Back

Debo reconocer que soy algo patosa, tropiezo y caigo en una superficie plana, si soy muy torpe, por eso ahora tengo mucho cuidado…no sería conveniente que en mi estado que me caiga.

Mi papá nos había llamado a todos a su despacho, esto si que era raro.

–Bueno, quiero que sepan que nos iremos a Vancouver –nos dijo con una calma demasiado extraña

–¿Vamos de Vacaciones? –pregunté…si era así, deberíamos adelantar la fecha en que le diría de mi embarazo.

–No… Isabella, Emmet –Esto si estaba mal –Nos iremos en tres días, me han transferido allí –nos informó.

No… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Mil preguntas se asentaban en mi cabeza, la voz de Emmet me sacó de mis pensamientos.

–¿Por qué nos vamos? –peguntó y me dio una mirada en la cual me indicaba que estuviera tranquila.

Mi madre no muy contenta por la decisión le dijo –¡DILE A TUS HIJOS POR QUE NOS VAMOS, O NO… MEJOR DILE A ISABELLA QUE TENDRA QUE DEJAR A EDWARD POR QUE TÚ EN UNA NOCHE DE TOMAS LA APOSTASTE CONTRA BILLIE, DILE! –le gritó mi madre, sentí como mis rodillas temblaban… ya mis lagrimas no estaban en mis ojos si no que caían a montones por mis mejillas. Antes de desplomarme Emy me tomo en sus brazos y se sentó conmigo en un sillón.

Se acerco a mi oído –"Tranquila Belly, no te alejaran de Edward y no te casaras con ese chucho, primero la daría casa, trata de calmarte por mis sobrinos, recuerda que ellos sienten todo"

Cuando ya me calmé y mi madre también, mi papá que se había quedado pegado en su asiento con su cara entre sus manos se dignó a hablar.

–Lo siento, pero es así, Bella… busca la forma de terminar con Edward, tienes estos tres días –dijo con una muy aparente calma que me daba asco.

Mi propio padre me había vendido, luego de eso Em me llevó a mi habitación y allí me consoló mientras no dejaba de llorar.

–Hermanita, te juro por mis sobrinos que eso no sucederá –quería creer en él. Creo que tanto llanto me agotó.

Llegó la hora de arreglarme y decidí que lucharía con quien sea para ser feliz con Edward y mis hijos.

Llegamos a su casa, me conocía tan bien que noto al momento que algo me pasaba. Le pedí por favor que escuchara en la cena y lo hablaríamos mas tarde, la situación era inconcebible.

Llegamos a su habitación y no pude hacer otra cosa que colocarme a llorar, luego de que me calmé era el momento para decirle lo que pasaba.

–Mi amor… mi papá quiere que te deje y me case con Jacob


	8. Apoyo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… son propiedad de … La historia es de mi autoria ¡**

**Bella POV**

–Mi amor… mi papá quiere que te deje y me case con Jacob –dicho esto seguí llorando, sentí como sus músculos se tensaban, y así y todo trataba de ser lo mas dulce conmigo, hasta que me acomodó y dejó nuestras caras viéndose.

–Isabella, escúchame bien lo que te diré, nunca nada ni nadie nos separara, tú eres mi mujer y estos –dijo mientras tocaba mi pansita – son mis hijos y yo lucharé contra todos – y me besó dulcemente en los labios, uno en donde me demostraba todo el amor que me profesaba a mí y a nuestros hijos.

–Ahora bajemos, no quiero que se preocupen por nosotros –dijo y me abrazó.

Tuvimos que pasar el resto de la noche eludiendo las miradas que me daba mi padre y los Black.

–¿Reneé? –dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro… algo tramaba estoy segura.

–¿Si Ali? –respondió mi madre de forma muy amorosa.

–Bella y Emmet ¿Se podrían quedar acá? –pregunto haciendo su puchero MADE IN ALICE, nunca nadie niega nada.

–Si, no hay problema –mi papá iba a protestar pero le lanzo una mirada furiosa y se quedó callado.

Luego de que tanto ellos como Jacob y su familia se habían retirado, Edward me jaló hasta su habitación en donde me dijo que era hora que habláramos con sus padres. No lo creía conveniente pero era lo mejor… ellos nos podrían ayudar.

–Ahora estamos todos acá reunidos para hablar –Carlisle tiene una mirada curiosa al igual que Esme.

–Chicos ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Carlisle, no aguanté más y me puse a llorar, la situación y las hormonas no eran mi mejor aliado en estos momentos.

–¿Cariño te sucede algo? –me preguntó Esme, tan maternal como siempre.

–No, Esme gracias –era ahora o nunca –creo que Edward pensó lo mismo, ya que ambos íbamos a hablar al mismo tiempo, me dio una mirada en la cual comprendí que lo dejara hablar a él.

–Mamá, Papá… –soltó el aire contenido –Nosotros… con Bella, queremos decirles, que ella esta embarazada.

La cara de Esme era de Shock, pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

–¿De verdad? –Preguntó con sus ojos llenos de emoción.

Mi novio hablo –Si mamá… si no nos desean apoyar lo entenderemos, pero queríamos que estén al tanto, más ahora que Charlie quiere que Bella me deje y se case con Jacob –escupió de forma muy ácida las últimas palabras.

Edward POV

La boca de mi madre y padre, el cual no dejaba de vernos intrigante, se formó en una perfecta "O".

–Escuchen ambos, Bella tú sabes que eres como una hija para nosotros –vi a mi novia asentir con la cabeza –No podemos decir que no nos han decepcionados, pero sí decirles que los apoyaremos y que somos muy dichosos que nos den un nieto –sus ojos brillaron de una forma que nunca había visto –y que hayan decidido tenerlos a pesar de la edad que tienen, si bien tú Edward en unos meses cumplirás dieciocho, aún son bastante jóvenes –dijo mi papá

–¡Voy hacer abuelita, abuelita! –chilló mi madre de felicidad corriendo abrazar a Bella, las cuales no tardaron en ponerse a llorar, mi madre de felicidad y bueno… mi novia por las hormonas que ya se estaban haciendo presente.

Mi padre se acerco a mí y me abrazó y me dijo:

–Felicidades hijo, aunque esté decepcionado del por que no se cuidaron, siendo que te lo expliqué varias veces, me haces muy feliz al darme esta alegría, y que estén siendo responsables –solo pude darle gracias y asentir.

–Lo sabia, sabia que no se enojarían y los apoyarían –decía mi hermana mientras daba saltitos en donde se encontraba parada ¿Y cuando había llegado?

–Mamá, tenemos que ir de compras, comprar la cunas, la ropita, los cochecitos…ver que habitación decoraremos para que caigan las tres cunas ¡Que emoción! –gritó la bocona de Alice.

–¡Espera Alice¡ ¿Cómo que tres? –preguntó mi padre con una cara de incredulidad.

¡Oh si! –Bella agachó la mirada sonrojándose y mordiéndose el labio en muestra de nerviosismo –Estamos esperando trillizos.

Vi como a mi madre se le habría los ojos como platos y a mi padre igual.

–Esto si que es extraño –dijo mi padre pensativo y luego agregó –¿Has ido al medico?

–Si, ya hemos ido –respondió feliz Bella.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? –siguió interrogando mi padre.

–Nueve semanas –respondí yo.

Después de que Bella respondiera otras preguntas, Emmet rompió el encanto del momento, pero era necesario.

–¿Qué haremos? –preguntó irritado y muy dolido.

–¡Yo no me caso con Jacob¡ –dijo Bella irritada o más bien furiosa…No ven que es cierto lo de los cambios de humor.

–¡Yo no permitiré eso! –la secundé.

–Debemos pensar en que hacer –murmuró Jasper.

Luego de un rato que todos nos veíamos las caras, mi hermana saltó de su asiento gritando.

–¡Yo Tengo una idea! ¡Si es maravillosa! –decía con el rostro algo desorbitado. Alice era rara.

–¡ALICE! –gritamos todos sacándola de su burbuja.

–¡Dinos de una Vez o te quedas sin tus tarjetas de crédito! –amenazó mi madre.

Se Fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Carlisle y se sentó en sus piernas como tal niña pequeña –¿Cierto que no papito?... –le dijo batiendo su pestañas y haciendo un puchero, quien no la conociera le creería.

–No mi niña, pero responde a lo que tu madre pregunta ¿ya? –le dijo mi padre mientras le daba un beso en la sien.

–¡Ah verdad! –Exclamó –Como Bellie y Eddy, se van a casar –mis padres giraron sus cabezas mirándome extraño –Si… se lo pidió, yo creo que lo mejor es que vallamos ahora mismo a las vegas y se casen. Ahí no habrá problemas con la edad de ninguno.

¿Cómo no me había ocurrido? Pero yo quiero que Bella tenga la Boda que siempre soñó, mi niña me miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro esperando a que dijese algo y yo solo pude sonreírle y suspirar para recién hablar.

–No sé si esa sea la mejor solución… –dije y todos me veían mal.

Comprendí cuando vi a Bella llorar, giró su rostro quedando frente al mío.

¡No te quieres casar conmigo! –Me grito y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

–¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN, DI LO QUE PIENSAS, EN ESTE MOMENTO CON UNA EMBARAZADA NO SE JUEGA! –me gritó mi madre.

–Yo… –dije y Bella me cortó.

–¡¿TU QUE? –me grito Bella furiosa… si… comencé a tartamudear pero es que sé que suena tonto pero a mi me importa.

–Yo pensé que no querías casarte así –le dije –No sería como la boda que has soñado – me arrodille junto a ella y me miro y sonrió…Pero recién no estaba furiosa y llorando…insisto, esas hormonas me odian.

–Tontito –me dijo –yo me casaría contigo de la forma que sea, más si es para protegernos los cuatros –me dijo viéndome tiernamente.

–¡Que así sea entonces¡ –dijo mi madre.

Comenzamos a arreglarnos y en menos de una hora mi padre ya había llamado para que tuvieran listo el jet de la familia Cullen.

Y aquí me encontraba en Las Vegas, junto a mis padres, hermana y familia… esperando para casarme.

–¡Este! –Exclame cuando encontré las alianzas perfectas, nada muy ostentosas ni remarcadas, algo sencillo y refinado para mi Bella.

Todos las encontraron excelentes, ahora me queda arreglarme e ir a la capilla que consiguió mi hermana para casarnos, ¿Cómo lo hizo en 3 horas? No lo sé, pero mi boda esta organizada… dijo ella.

Ahora seriamos uno y comenzaríamos con nuestra familia.


	9. Si quiero

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… son propiedad de … La historia es de mi autoria ¡**

**Charlie POV**

Aún recuerdo aquella noche hace quince años atrás, me siento un ser totalmente miserable, sé que mis hijos y mi esposa René nunca me perdonaran tal barbaridad.

Ahora no me queda más que asumir mis actos.

Flash Back

Estábamos en mi casa, aprovechando que estábamos solos y aún faltaban unos días para que me uniera a mi mujer y a mis hijos en la casa de campo; allá solo se encontraban las mujeres y los niños, lo que quería decir que estaban Reneé junto a Isabella y Emmett; Lilian junto a Rosalie y Jasper, Esme junto a Alice y Edward y finalmente Sara junto a Jacob, Rachel y Rebeca , y Carlisle y William se les unirían hoy, por lo cual Billie y yo nos dedicamos a servirnos una copa, la cual fue llevando una tras otra.

No sé en que punto de la noche nos habíamos bebido tres botellas de Whisky y el juego de pocker se volvió cada vez mas estrecho, ahí fue cuando cometí el error más grande de mi vida.

–¡Amigo! –exclamó Billie dentro de lo que pude comprender en su borrachera que no era mejor que la que tenía yo.

–¿Qué sucede? –respondí.

…

Fin Flash Back

–¡CHARLIE! –el grito de Reneé me sacó de mis recuerdos.

–¿Qué sucede mujer? –le espeté furioso.

–Fui a casa de los Cullen a hablar con Esme para que nos ayudara a decorar la nueva casa –me dijo sarcásticamente –y ¡No estaban!

–¡QUE! ¿CÓMO QUE NO ESTABAN? –pregunté.

–¡LO QUE ACABAS DE ESCUCHR PERO ESO NO ES TODO! –dijo gritándome acaloradamente.

–¿QUÉ SIGUE ENTONCES? ¡HABLA MUJER, NO TE QUEDES CALLADA! –exigí al borde de un colapso.

–Vi a Lauren con su hija Tanya y me dijeron que los habían visto en el aeropuerto tomando el Jet privado de los Cullen –dijo.

-¿LOS LLAMASTE YA? –le grité furioso.

-Si…ya lo hice –me dijo con lágrimas en su cara.

–Arréglate, nos vamos al Aeropuerto a averiguar ¡Donde Fueron! Y por que… -demandé.

Que Dios me ayude a no sea nada malo, aunque lo que suceda me lo tengo merecido, fue lo último que pensé antes de partir.

Edward POV

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo, hoy me uniría a la única mujer que siempre he amado y amaré, para todos puede parecer ilógico que ha nuestra edad hablemos de un amor de tal magnitud, más de alguien pensará que somos muy jóvenes y que estamos arruinando nuestras vidas con esta decisión, pero yo sé que no es así, el amor que existe entr Isabella y yo es de los que trascienden en el tiempo. La unión que tenemos ha sido de pequeños, siento hacía ella un instinto sobre protector que es un imán que nos une, además que cuando nuestras miradas se conectan nos perdemos en nuestro paraíso personal. Estando junto a ella lo demás no importa, cumpliré mis sueños en el camino de nuestra felicidad a prueba y errores que juntos sabremos superar. Sé que no todo será miel sobre hojuelas, pero junto a ella estaré dispuesto a superar cualquier obstáculo que el destino nos coloque.

–Hijo ¿Cómo te sientes? –Me preguntó mi padre.

–¡Es una emoción y sentimiento muy difícil de definir! –Le dije muy nervioso.

–Es un paso muy complejo el que darán, en la vida no todo es bonito, pero tengo la convicción en que su amor los ayudará en este camino que eligieron asumir, no importando las circunstancias –Dijo mientras me abrasaba.

–¡Gracias padre! Sin tu apoyo o el de mamá esto sería aún más difícil ¡Te Quiero! –dije emocionado.

–¡Yo igual hijo! –en eso entro mi madre a la sala en que nos encontrábamos en la capilla. Donde se realizaría mi matrimonio.

–¡Mi bebé se casa! –Dijo mi madre abrasándome.

–Pero sabes que siempre estaré ahí –Le dije mientras le besaba la frente –¡Te Quiero mamá!

–Ya basta de llanto –Dijo mi madre secándose algunas lágrimas –Es hora hijo –me miró de una forma muy dulce.

Una vez ya en el altar sentí la marcha nupcial, y ahí venía ella simplemente hermosa. Me faltaría vida para amar a esta mujer. Si… hoy oficialmente sería mi mujer… Mía solo, mía.

Era el hombre más dichoso de este mundo, verla caminar hacia mí, con su sonrisa en sus labios era sin duda la imagen más celestial. El cielo me había dado un ángel que protegería y amaría siempre. Cada vez estaba mas cerca, mi Bella que venia afianzada del brazo de su hermano.

–Hermano, cuídala es una gran mujer ¡Si no… te rompo, los huesos! –Dijo colocando su mano sobre la mía y sentí el mismo toque eléctrico que sentí cuando nos besamos por primera vez. Sus ojos brillaban centelleando amor, anhelo, ansiedad, y confianza ante todo.

-Nos encontramos acá reunidos… –comenzó el juez.

Bella POV

A veces mi Edward puede ser tan tontito, pensar que yo no querría casarme con él… Cuando yo lo haría sin importar nada e incluso me casaba en un saco de papas.

–Belly, mi cuñada… ¿Qué te parece este vestido? –preguntó Alice.

–¡Oh! Sin duda ¡Es maravilloso! –Dije dándole un abrazo.

Mi vestido no podía ser más perfecto. Sé que casarme a escondida de mis padres no era algo que hubiese querido, pero ¡NO! Ellos me querían casar con otro hombre en contra de mi voluntad, y eso jamás lo iba a permitir, menos ahora que en mi vientre albergaba el fruto de mi amor con Edward. Por ellos debía ser fuerte y luchar, además de que sería la mujer más feliz del mundo, me uniría de por vida al hombre que más amo en este mundo y que jamás amaré. Amores como el nuestro no se ven muy seguido, además de que el cielo nos daba la oportunidad de estar juntos en este obstáculo, así sería.

Las chicas y Esme se esmeraron mucho en conseguir arreglar una boda, a pesar del poco tiempo con el que contábamos. Habían encontrado una capilla y la habían mandado a decorar. Lo que hace el dinero, pensé tristemente. Me imagino que todo lo que Charlie me ha hecho pasar tiene que ver con dinero. Pero soy ¡Su hija! Ante todo ¿No?

Estaba muy nerviosa.

–Hermanita, mi pequeña, hoy te casas –Me dijo Emmett con lágrimas en sus ojos.

También me emocioné al verlo así.

–Sé feliz te lo mereces –Me dijo fundiéndonos en un gran abrazo.

–"Tranquila, Bella. Edward te esta esperando" –susurró mi hermano.

La música era suave. Emmet cogió mi brazo.

–"Bella... estamos a punto de batear" –dijo y sonreí.

–"¿Bella?" Pregunto Alice –Para ver si estaba lista.

–"Si" –Asentí. –"Edward, Ok" –Y empecé a caminar por la habitación con Emmett unido por mi brazo.

La música llenaba todo el hall. La fragancia de millones de flores flotaba por las escaleras. Me concentré en la idea de Edward para que mis pies se arrastraran por el camino.

La música me era familiar. La marcha tradicional de Wagner embellecía todo.

–"Es mi turno" –Susurró Alice –"Cuando cuentes hasta cinco, sígueme."

Ella fue caminando con su graciosa danza. Pensé que elegir a Alice como Dama de Honor fue un error. Yo parecería descoordinada al lado suyo.

Una fanfarria repentina comenzó a sonar. Reconocí mi señal.

–"No dejes que me caiga, Oso " –Susurré. Mi hermano colocó mi mano por su brazo y luego la agarró fuerte.

Un paso por vez, me dije como comenzamos a descender al ritmo lento de la marcha.

No levanté mis ojos hasta que mis pies estuvieron seguros sobre la tierra plana, aunque yo pudiera oír los murmullos y el crujido de los presentes que solo eran mis amigos, mi hermano y su familia centrando la vista en mí. La sangre fluyó por mis mejillas cuando lo oí; desde luego yo sería siempre la novia ruborizada.

En cuanto mis pies descansaron sobre el pie de la roja alfombra, le busqué. Durante un breve segundo, me distraje con las guirnaldas y las flores blancas colgadas por todo el cuarto. Pero entrecerré mis ojos cuando comencé a caminar entre las sillas cubiertas de satén, ruborizándome más profundamente cuando los rostros se fijaron en mí… hasta que lo encontré por fin, estaba de pie ante un arco por el cual se desbordaban un montón de flores enmarañadas.

Yo apenas era consciente de que Carlisle estaba a su lado, y el ministro detrás de ellos.

No vi a nadie en donde debería haber estado sentada mi nueva familia, ellos tendrían que esperar hasta más tarde. Todo que yo realmente veía era la cara de Edward; esto llenó mi visión y abrumó mi mente. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda ardiente; su cara perfecta era casi severa con la profundidad de su emoción. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, él sonrió mientras tomaba aire.

De repente, lo único que sentí fue la mano de Emmett sobre la mía, evitando que me cayera.

La marcha era demasiado lenta, luché contra mis pasos para ir a su ritmo. El pasillo era muy corto. Y luego, al final... al final yo estaba allí. Edward ofreció su mano. Emmett tomó mi mano y, en un símbolo tan viejo como el mundo, lo colocó en la de Edward.

Cuando toqué la suave y tersa piel de Edward, sentí que estaba en casa.

Nuestros votos eran los tradicionales, aunque nunca importaban tanto como para una pareja de nuestro tipo, que se casaban bajo el conocimiento de tan solo unos padres y no ambos.

Yo examiné como de radiante estaba Edward, tenía una mirada triunfante pero también sabia que yo, a mi manera, ganaba. Porque nada me importaba mas que estar con él.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta la hora de decir las palabras,

"Si quiero"… las cuales dije mas cerca de un inteligible susurro, mirando sus ojos hasta que vi reflejada mi cara.

Cuando era su turno de hablar las palabras salieron claras y victoriosas.

"Si quiero", dijo.

El ministro nos declaró marido y mujer, entonces las manos de Edward recogieron mi cara, con cuidado, como si se tratara de delicados pétalos y acercó nuestras cabezas.

Yo trate de comprender y mirar a través de la cortina de lágrimas que caían de mis ojos, el irreal acto en el que una persona es mía. Sus ojos esmeraldas miraron mis ojos como si ellos también quisieran derramar lágrimas. Él me estrecho contra su cuerpo y yo pase mis brazos por su cuello.

Él me beso despacio y con adoración, yo olvide todo, el lugar, el tiempo, la razón... solo recordaba que le amaba y que él me quería a mi, yo era suya.

Él culminó el beso, y tuvo que terminarlo.

Me abracé a el mientras nos reíamos suavemente, sin hacer caso de como la audiencia se aclaraba la garganta. Finalmente, sus manos frenaron mi cara y nos separamos, demasiado pronto, para mirarnos. Sobre la superficie de su sonrisa atisbé una sonrisa satisfecha. Por debajo de su hospitalidad y amabilidad frente al público, me llenó de felicidad.

.

.

.


	10. Descubiertos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… son propiedad de … La historia es de mi autoria ¡**

**Edward POV**

Si alguna vez creí que no merecía a mi ángel, me encontraba totalmente equivocado. Yo la merezco, nadie la va amar como yo la amo. Nadie la protegerá de la forma en que yo lo hago. Y si merezco su cuerpo y amor.

Al pronunciar el tan ansiado Si Quiero, mis dudas se terminaron de disipar. El beso en el cual nos fundimos era único, intenso, demostraba todo nuestro amor con un simple acto que es tan íntimo.

–¡Felicidades! –Chilló mi hermana mientras se acercaba a abrasarnos. Mi niña tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Sabía que eran de felicidad. No pude hacer más que abrasarla.

Emmet me arrebató a Bella de mis brazos para agarrarla en un fuerte abrazo.

–¡Mi pequeña! ¡Felicidades! –Luego de eso me agarro a mí.

Rose, se acerco donde yo estaba y me abrazó –¡Mis sinceros deseos para ustedes! ¡Amigos Felicidades! –Y se fue a abrazar a Bella.

–Pequeña Bells, ¡Quien lo diría! –Exclamó Jasper.

–¡Felicidades Hermano! –Me abrazó fuerte y palmeó mi espalda

Todos estaban rebosantes de alegría por nosotros, mis padres me veían de una forma diferente. Con orgullo y alegría.

–¡Vamos a celebrar! –Dijo mi madre

–¡Si que tengo hambre! –Dijo apresuradamente Bella, mientras se mordía el labio inferior ¿Esta mujer acaso no sabía lo que ese gesto provocaba en mí? Y ahora que no teníamos que darle explicaciones a nadie, la abrase por mi espalda presionando mi miembro en sus caderas y le susurré:

–Te da cuenta de lo que provocas, mordiéndote el labio Sra. Cullen –Y mordí ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja, sentí como se estremeció.

Se giró y me dijo –¡Edward no juegues conmigo! –Me dijo colocándose roja como tomate. Amaba esa combinación niña-mujer que solo ella tenía. Solo me limité a abrazarla y besarla.

El camino al hotel fue tranquilo, iríamos a comer a modo de celebración, ya que deberíamos volver a Forks y no levantar sospechas. No imaginaba como habíamos logrado todo esto en un día. Las cartas estaban tiradas, ahora solo debíamos esperar.

Una vez ya comiendo mi padre propuso un brindis:

–"Por la felicidad de Isabella y Edward, que su amor perdure hasta el fin de sus días y que sean una hermosa familia" "¡Salud!" –Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa de orgullo.

–¡Salud! –Respondimos todos.

–¿Qué se celebra, que no estamos incluidos en ese brindis? –¡Oh! al parecer las cosas se adelantaron. No importa. Todos nos veíamos unos a otros esperando alguna señal.

No había transcurrido ni un minuto cuando Charlie habló nuevamente.

–Isabella, Emmet ¡Contesten a mi pregunta! –Inquirió furioso al no obtener respuesta alguna.

–Charlie, cálmate… toda la gente nos esta viendo –decía Renée.

Suspiré y comencé a hablar –Sr. Swan… estamos celebrando el hecho de que Bella y yo hemos contraído nupcias –lo dije y ni me arrugué.

–¡QUE! –Exclamaron Charlie y Renée al mismo tiempo.

–Si mamá… papá lo que escuchaste –Dijo Bella levantándose de su asiento con la barbilla en alto y una determinación que no sé de donde saco. La conocía y sé que por dentro está temblando de miedo.

–¡ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! –Gritó furioso Charlie.

–¡SI LO ES Y ACOSTUMBRENSE A LA IDEA! –rebatió mi niña.

La cara de furia de Charlie era única, por otro lado Renée en cualquier instante se desmayaba.

–¡POR QUE ISABELLA! Ahora todo esta abajo –murmuró por lo bajo Charlie.

–Porque tú me querías casar con Jacob –dijo mi niña entre sollozos.

–No te importa el bien de tu familia. Nos quedaremos sin nada ahora por ¡TU CULPA! –se iba acercando a ella con una mano alzada… esto si que no lo iba a permitir.

Me coloqué delante de ella y sujete la mano de Charlie –ESTO NO SE LO PIENSO PERMITIR –le bramé furioso.

–¡QUITATE NIÑITO DE ESTO! –dijo haciendo ademán de empujarme.

–¡A MI MUJER Y A MIS HIJOS NADIE LOS TOCA! ¡QUE LE QUEDE CLARO! –Sentía como Bella temblaba detrás de mí.

–Charlie te voy a pedir que por respeto a nuestra amistad no intentes tocar a Edward o a Isabella, ella ahora es una Cullen más y si los apoyamos en esto es porque lo que tú planeabas hacerles no es lógico, más en el estado en que ella se encuentra –Dijo mi padre con particular calma que siempre asombraba a muchos.

–Hija ¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho Edward? –preguntó Renée.

–Si madre –respondió mi niña.

Renée solo corrió a abrazarla, en cuanto a Charlie, estaba parado en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

No podía perdonar esto, él además de querer separar a Bella de mí, quería golpearla.

–Bella… hija lo siento –dijo Charlie de pronto.

–No papá, un lo siento no es suficiente ¡Tu fuiste capaz de apostarme! A mí ¿Por qué? Aun no lo sé, pero ya no va al caso, Tú sabes que yo AMO a Edward desde siempre, y él a mí –Hizo una pausa –Yo soñé con que el día que me casara ¡TÚ! Fueras el que me entregara –Lo vio con tristeza a los ojos –Pero no… fue mi hermano mi único apoyo, quien junto a Edward no me dejaron caer en ningún momento y han estado apoyándome desde que supe de mi embarazo. Ahora no quiero verte por un tiempo. Tal vez más adelante llegue a perdonarte… no lo sé… si sé que ahora seré feliz junto al hombre que amo y mis hijos… –Al momento de decir mis hijos ellos la vieron con cara de incredulidad –Si padre, es múltiple –se giró hacía Renée –Tú mamá sé que no tenías nada que ver en esto –Dicho eso se refugio en mis brazos.

–Vamos Charlie, no tenemos nada que hacer acá –dijo Renée jalándolo de un brazo.

–Tranquila mi amor, nada pasara –le susurraba en su oído mientras le besaba la cabeza. Así de apoco se fue calmando, yo solo me limité a tomarla en brazos y dirigirme con ella a la suite que habíamos rentado.

Este había sido un día lleno de emociones, al menos de a poco cada cosa estaba quedando en su lugar.

Mi niña se había dormido. Yo solo quería que ella se sintiera bien… ojala y no se enoje por la sorpresa que le tengo….

Bella POV

Me sentía helada, tenia frío. Comencé a removerme, estaba acostada en una cama. Me senté y comencé a recordar donde me encontraba. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi estomago me dolía, pero estaba sola ¿Dónde estará Edward? Ó los demás… Me pregunté. No me hizo muy bien sentarme, todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Lo más rápido que pude me dirigí al baño, vomité todo lo que había comido y hasta lo que no, pero al menos mi estomago estaba aliviado.

Me lavé el rostro y cepillé mis dientes. Me vi en el espejo y no pude evitar llorar, cada vez mi llanto era más fuerte. Sentía el dolor en mi pecho, mi propio padre me engañó y a costa de mi vida y felicidad deseaba conseguir algo a cambio… no sé de que trata la, pero no importa si es para mejor o para peor, soy su hija… no un objeto.

No sé en que momento caí sentada al suelo, solo fui capaz de abrazar mis rodillas y seguir llorando, lloraba por:

–Porque mi padre me engañó…

–Por sentirme utilizada…

–Por causar la desdicha de mi madre…

–Por ser egoísta y ver mi felicidad…

–Por el dolor en mi pecho que crecía y crecía…

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no oí a nadie entrar, solo fui conciente de que unos brazos muy familiares me estrechaban contra él. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho, necesitaba tanto de él. Ahora debía luchar para ser feliz con mi familia, con mi esposo e hijos, ellos eran los únicos que merecerían mi atención.

Ellos ahora eran mi vida. Saldríamos adelante. Mis padres quedarían en un baúl cerrado con llave. Me duele no tenerlos, a pesar de todo igual los amo, pero no soy capaz de perdonar, no aún, tal vez más adelante… quien sabe, no me niego a esa posibilidad. Solo que ahora no. Suspiré y alcé mi rostro y miré a mi amor.

–Gracias –le dije aún con algunos sollozos pequeños.

–¿Gracias? ¿De qué pequeña?

–Por estar aquí conmigo…

–Nada de eso, en primer lugar no hay otro lugar donde quiera estar, segundo… yo sufro al verte así y si estando a tu lado calmo algo de tu agonía lo haré, tercero… pero no menos importante… Te amo y tú eres mi vida, además de ser mi deber como esposo –me dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

Yo solo pude asentir y besarlo en sus carnosos labios.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –Me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

–Si, ya estoy mejor –dije –Ahora solo hay cuatro cosas que son importantes para mí y que ocuparán gran parte de mi tiempo –Lo vi d forma coqueta alzando una de mis cejas y regalándole una sonrisa.

–Y ¿Quiénes serán?

–Debo complacer a mi esposo –le dije coquetamente mientras me mordía el labio, sabia que eso lo encendía.

–¿Está provocándome Señora Cullen? –Me preguntó mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Iba a responderle cuando mi estomago se hizo notar –¿Parece que alguien tiene hambre? –Me dijo burlón.

–No te rías de mí –Le dije mientras me separaba de sus brazos –Son tus hijos también los que están acá –mientras colocaba su mano en mi vientre –Y ellos tienen hambre.

–Vamos a cambiarnos por algo más cómodo y vamos a comer ¿Te parece? –me preguntó mientras nos levantábamos y dirigíamos a la habitación.

–¡Si! ¿Podemos comer Pastas al Pesto? –Lo miré, mi labio estaba comenzando a temblar. Malditas hormonas.

–Todo lo que quieras Pequeña –me dio un casto beso en los labios.

–Gracias, Gracias ¡Eres el mejor! –me colgué de su cuello para besarlo.

–A todo esto ¿Dónde estabas cuando me desperté? –Le espeté demandante.

–Preparando una sorpresa… –me dio su sonrisa torcida con la cual siempre me deslumbraba

–¡Edward Anthony! No me mires así. Espero una respuesta –Me estaba comenzando a enfurecer.

–No te enojes pequeña –Me dio un casto beso en los labios –Nos vamos de luna de miel –de lo único que fui capaz fue de repetir sus ultimas palabras, mientras él me veía con amor y me abrazaba por la espalda colocando sus manos en mi vientre.

–Luna de miel…


	11. Calma

Jacob POV

Iba de camino a casa de Charlie junto a mi padre, nos había llamado ¿Que necesitaba hablar tan urgente con nosotros? Para ser sinceros, lo único que deseaba era ver a Bella, esa gatita. Ya en unos días estarían en Vancouver. Aunque no lograba entender a mi papá en eso de que me casaría con ella, siendo que solo la quiero para calentar mi cama… y no como mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos. Bueno… ya hablaría con él sobre eso…

Además la muy perra ya debe haberse metido con el bueno para nada de Cullen, como lo odio… él siempre tenía todo lo que yo quería, se llevaba bien con todos, y un sin fin de cosas mas que de solo acordarme me enfurecen, pero yo ahora le quitaría lo que él más quiere en la vida… a su querida Isabella… como gozaría con ella, la usaría y luego la mandaría a volar. Todo eso sin contar el placer que me daría ver al chupasangre sufrir.

–Billie, Jacob –Nos saludó Charlie.

–Buenas Tardes –Dijo secamente Renée. ¿Y a esta vieja loca que le pasaba?

–Charlie, Renée ¿Cómo van los preparativos para el viaje? –Preguntó mi padre.

–Respecto a eso los llamé, no habrá viaje –dijo Charlie.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –preguntaba mi padre furioso.

–Isabella está casada, ayer se casó con Edward –Dijo Charlie simplemente.

–NOSOTROS TENEMOS UN TRATO, NO LO RECUERDAS… –inquirió furioso mi papá.

–Claro que lo recuerdo y a mi favor tengo que decir que ya Renée sabe toda la verdad…

–¿Estas seguro que sabe todo?

–Si… ya me confesó, que TU a cambio de no decir nada, comprometería a Bella con Jacob –Dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

–Entonces sabes que tiene ¿Otra familia? ¿Hijos? –preguntó mi padre.

–Si, lo sé –Dijo notándose el asco que le producía dicha información. Yo por mi parte no daba crédito a lo que decían….

–Les pido que se retiren –Nos dijo Charlie –Mi mujer y yo tenemos que resolver esto.

– ¡Ahora nos piden que nos retiremos!… sabes… acabas de arruinar todos mis planes, teniendo casada a la muy zorra de tu hija, sería muy fácil tener acceso a tu fortuna y dejarte en la ruina a ti en vez de yo llegar a eso. Pero ten por seguro que ¡Esto no se queda así! –Le gritó mi padre, nunca le había visto tan furioso, además que no entendía que mierda era eso de que nos quedaríamos en la ruina.

Con mi padre nos retiramos.

Quien lo diría… el gran Charlie Swan tiene otra familia. Pero esto no perjudicaría mis planes. Tendría a Bella en mi cama si o si. Y junto con ello ayudaría a mi padre a destruirlos, formando parte en la destrucción para quitarle la fortuna a los Swan.

Bella POV

No podía ser más feliz, luego de la tempestad que vivimos estos días.

Lo único que me tranquilizaba un poco era saber que hoy partiríamos de Luna de Miel con Edward. Siempre había querido conocer varias partes y una de ellas era Chile. Y mi Edward me lo cumpliría, me llevaría a conocer Isla de Pascua, el sur y norte de ese país, a pesar de que solo estaríamos siete días. Era fabuloso, estaríamos solos, ya no éramos Bella y Edward, no… ahora éramos la familia Cullen-Swan.

Al regreso del viaje debíamos volver al instituto.

Tengo tanto miedo que llegue ese momento, sé que ya estoy casada con mi amor, y que nuestro amor es verdadero y que ambos deberemos afrontar juntos los chismes y habladurías que se dirían, como se dice Pueblo Chico Infierno Grande. Sin pensar en el temor que tenía con respecto al fututo, el porvenir… a pesar de que yo lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y él es mi vida, mi razón de ser. Quien me dice que de aquí a un tiempo más esto se acabe cuando vayamos a la universidad o en cualquier momento. Sé que pensar así es algo tonto, pero yo sé que lo amo y que mi amor hacia él es único y debe ser normal tener miedo, que quiera estar con una chica linda… mi embarazo ya es perceptible no cargo a un solo bebe en mi vientre, sino con tres. Cuando ya esté más avanzado pareceré un hipopótamo y él querrá a alguien mejor.

Lo sentí removerse. Sus manos se encontraban en mi pequeño vientre que se volvió muy prominente luego de que mis padres se enteraran. Sé que está despierto, lo siento inhalar en mi cuello, esa manía que tiene.

–Buenos días, pequeña –dijo dándome un beso en el hombro. No pude hacer otra cosa que estremecerme.

–Buenos días, amor.

– ¿Cómo despertó, Sra. Cullen? Siento su sonrisa.

–Muy bien, ¿Tú?

–Despertar junto a ti, o mejor dicho ustedes… siempre es bueno –¿Qué pasaba por tu hermosa cabecita hace unos momentos?

–Nada amor –Le respondí, rezando para que no quisiera indagar más y creo que esta vez mis plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Me giró para poder besarme, comenzó como un simple beso. Aunque ese simple gesto hace que de verdad mi cuerpo se sienta como gelatina, él seguía acariciando mis labios con los suyos. Sin darme tregua me jaló bruscamente del brazo y me apretó contra su pecho desnudo… puse mis manos ahí, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de él, era como un león, listo para el acecho… y yo era su presa… él siguió moviendo su boca insistentemente contra la mía y me obligué a responderle igual, al poco rato nos movíamos a un compás que no sabía cual de los dos había puesto, pero era tan agradable y placentero… luego comenzó a besar mi cuello marcando mi clavícula, este hombre me hacía vibrar.

Nuestras caricias cada vez se hacían mas demandantes, sus labios se posaron en uno de mis pechos, mientras que su mano acariciaba el otro, sentía su erección en mi vientre, mi centro estaba húmedo, necesitaba de su atención. Me froté en él para darle a entender lo que quería, lo necesitaba con urgencia – ¡Oh Edward! – Gemí – ¡Edward por favor!

–Ya pequeña – Susurro en mi oído, sentí una de sus manos viajar a mi entrepierna, por instinto las abrí, él comenzó acariciando mis pliegues… Cuando unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

–Quien sea, te juro que lo mato –Le dije. Él solo suspiró y me dijo…

–Iré a ver quien es, tú no te muevas que no hemos terminado…

–Apúrate, no sabes lo que causa esa frustración en una mujer embarazada como yo –Le dije y en verdad me sentía frustrada desde que mi embarazo avanzaba, no me podía mantener alejada de Edward, lo quería tener dentro de mí haciéndome vibrar todo el tiempo. Unos gritos me sacaron de mis pensamientos…Adivinen quien era… ¡Si! Mi cuñada…

–EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, DEJAME PASAR – ¿Qué querrá Alice?

–¡No! Vete a tu habitación, Alice –Mi vida estaba más que furioso.

–¡Pero Edward! Tú la tendrás una semana para ti solo, ella es mi mejor amiga.

–¡Basta! Mi esposa y yo estamos ocupados –Dicho eso se sintió un fuerte portazo.

Venía apretándose el puente de la nariz, un gesto que solo mostraba su frustración. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, él solo imitó mi gesto. De a poco se fue relajando y bueno… yo lo necesitaba.

Lo besé, de a poco se volvió más necesitado, pero siempre era muy dulce. Nuestras lenguas batallaban para ver cual ganaba, poco apoco nos fuimos quedando sin aire, pero el beso no termino ahí. Solo fue una señal de lo que se avecinaba.

Él me tomó en brazos y como si me tratase de la mejor muñeca de porcelana, con un cuidado extremo me depositó en la cama y volvió a besarme, a su vez sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mi cuerpo, una se ciñó en mi cintura, mientras la otra tocaba uno de mis pechos, comenzó a jugar con un pezón, el cual ante su tacto reaccionó de inmediato, y lo masajeó.

Me hacía sentir sensaciones inexplicables. Su boca había abandonado la mía y ahora se dedicaba a dejar besos húmedos por mi cuello. No me quedé atrás y acaricié su espalda y cuello.

De pronto sentí como la mano que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba en mi cintura ahora acariciaba mi ingle, y poco a poco se acercaba a mi intimidad, y comenzaba a acariciar mis pliegues. Comenzaba a jugar con el botón de mi placer. Lo jalé para besarlo, lo necesitaba. Mientras nos besábamos, él dulcemente acunó mi rostro en su manos, mientras que las mías el suyo, nos frotábamos, necesitábamos sentirnos. Con uno de mis pies le baje su bóxer, él comprendió lo que quería y me ayudó a removerlo, pero no habíamos perdido nuestro contacto, sentí su erección en mi vientre, estaba duro, muy duro, nuestro contacto era único… más juntos el uno del otro no podíamos estar.

Se acomodó en mi entrada y poco a poco se fue adentrado en mí, era maravilloso lo que sentíamos, estaba en la gloria, y así comenzamos la mas vieja de las danzas conocidas, nuestro vaivenes eran sincronizados, estábamos hecho el uno para el otro, pero lo necesitaba más profundo.

–¡Mas¡ –embestida –¡Fuerte!

Comenzó a penetrarme más fuerte –¿Te gusta así? – preguntó con su voz muy ronca… extasiado de placer.

– Si sigue así! ¡Te amo!

–Así será pequeña –No sé de donde sacó fuerzas, pero cada vez me penetraba más y más fuerte, además de profundo, sentía como se iba formando en mi bajo vientre el tan esperado y ansiado orgasmo, él no estaba mas lejos que yo, su duro miembro palpitaba dentro de mí, una… dos… tres embestidas más y estalleé en un delicioso orgasmo. Eso fue el detonante para que él alcanzara el suyo, mis paredes aprisionaban su delicioso miembro.

–Te amo –Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Entre mimos y caricias logramos levantarnos, en unas horas partiríamos de luna de miel, bajamos a comer y todos se encontraban ahí, nos veían divertidos.

–Uy que estaban cansados, recién bajando a desayunar –Mi hermano no podía ser más… –Digo por su demora –Cuando iba responderle me quedé con la palabra en la boca…

–¡Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas osita? –preguntó Emmet a Rose, la cual lo había golpeado en la cabeza.

–Déjate de molestar a Bella y Edward ¿me entendiste?

Entre bromas muy significativas y risas pasamos la mañana.

Edward POV

Nuestra luna de miel fue hermosa.

Conocimos lugares muy bellos y hermosos, era un país rico en paisajes. Recorrimos parte de Atacama, el desierto. Para nuestra suerte se encontraba florido, algo que no sucede muy a menudo, este estaba en la zona norte y en la zona sur su vegetación era maravillosa, la fauna que la habitaba era sin igual, mi niña se antojo de muchas cosas.

Aún recuerdo que estábamos en el hotel y eran las tres de la mañana, yo dormía con ella en mis brazos… cuando me despertó y me dijo que tenía hambre. Yo lo encontré normal, pero se le ocurrió que era hambre de empanadas, así que llamé el servicio al cuarto que para mi suerte atendía las 24 horas y las pedí junto a una coca cola, pero no… mi preciosa quería fritas, no de horno, a esa hora ya no había quien pudiese prepararle. La tuve llorando como dos horas, creo que se durmió porque el llanto la arrebato. En fin… al día siguiente cuando conseguí su famosa empanada, sonreía como niña pequeña, la forma en que la degusto era divertida. Yo con eso era feliz.


	12. El Sexo

Edward POV

Nuestra luna de miel fue hermosa.

Conocimos lugares muy bellos y hermosos, era un país rico en paisajes. Recorrimos parte de Atacama, el desierto. Para nuestra suerte se encontraba florido, algo que no sucede muy a menudo, este estaba en la zona norte y en la zona sur su vegetación era maravillosa, la fauna que la habitaba era sin igual, mi niña se antojo de muchas cosas.

Aún recuerdo que estábamos en el hotel y eran las tres de la mañana, yo dormía con ella en mis brazos… cuando me despertó y me dijo que tenía hambre. Yo lo encontré normal, pero se le ocurrió que era hambre de empanadas, así que llamé el servicio al cuarto que para mi suerte atendía las 24 horas y las pedí junto a una coca cola, pero no… mi preciosa quería fritas, no de horno, a esa hora ya no había quien pudiese prepararle. La tuve llorando como dos horas, creo que se durmió porque el llanto la arrebato. En fin… al día siguiente cuando conseguí su famosa empanada, sonreía como niña pequeña, la forma en que la degusto era divertida. Yo con eso era feliz.

Cuando volvimos, mis padres nos sorprendieron y nos regalaron la cabaña que tenían algo alejada de la casa, pero dentro de los terrenos, era perfecta para nosotros, tenía 4 habitaciones, dos baños, una pequeña oficina, y todo lo que necesitábamos, la cocina le encantó a mi niña. Le dio las gracias a mis padres… se emocionó bastante.

Llevamos un mes en nuestro pequeño hogar, en el instituto todos se sorprendieron ante la noticia de que Bella ya no era Swan sino Cullen, mi mujer, y de su embarazo. Junto a mi pequeña hemos sabido enfrentarnos a los cotilleos y ver todo con altura de mira. No somos los primeros ni los últimos en ser padres adolescentes, aunque la diferencia esta en que nosotros nos amamos.

Bella se esforzaba mucho en complacerme, nos habíamos adecuado bien a esta nueva convivencia.

Todos los días se encargaba de cocinar, que la casa estuviera limpia. Yo por mi parte procuraba ayudarla en todo lo necesario, sin duda seria una gran madre, porque como esposa lo esta haciendo excelente. De su padre no habíamos vuelto a saber, Renée a los días de haber vuelto de nuestro viaje vino a despedirse, no indago en detalles, solo nos informó que se divorciaría de Charlie y que se iría a vivir a Phoenix, le pidió perdón a mi niña, ella con su noble corazón inundado en bondad le dijo que no se preocupara, solo que la llamara. Es tan buena, no puedo tener mejor compañera… ella es mi razón de existir.

Mi hermana estaba organizando una fiesta de San Valentín, era una fecha muy especial para nosotros, aún recuerdo que aquel día fue que le confesé mis sentimientos.

Flash Back

–Bella, tú sabes siento un gran cariño por ti –Al decir eso sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban de un gran tono carmesí, avergonzada bajaba su mirada.

–Yo al igual por ti Edward – fue lo único que dijo.

–Desde el día en que te vi sentí una gran atracción hacía ti y al pasar los días esa sensación que albergo al estar cerca de ti se vuelve cada vez mas grande, no sabes como adoro perderme en ese mar chocolate que me brindan tus ojos, o como me encanta cuando te sonrojas. O cuando te sientes nerviosa te muerdes tu labio inferior, podría seguir enumerando un sin fin de cualidades tuyas, pero sin más debo decirte que eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, cada cosa que haces es sumamente fascinante. Me enamore de ti desde que te vi, Quizás creas que es muy luego pero yo sé que este sentimiento que siento es verdadero, Isabella te amo.

Con cada palabra que decía sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y cuando le dije TE AMO, simplemente ya no las pudo contener más.

–Edward yo al igual que tú, siento lo mismo, cada vez que buscaba una explicación no hallaba ninguna lógica a que tú sintieras lo mismo que yo.

–Pero Te amo, yo no sé que haría sin ti en mi vida, desde este tiempo juntos no puedo volver atrás, tú me hablaste, me tocaste y te volviste en mi ilusión.

Al terminar de decir esto, había cortado la distancia que separaban nuestros cuerpos… me miró a los ojos logrando que me perdiera en sus orbes chocolates.

La besé, sin duda sentir su dulzura y esa suavidad me llevó al cielo, podrían haber pasado horas… minutos, realmente no lo sé, no había sensación más maravillosa que haya sentido en toda mi vida.

Al separarnos porque nos faltaba oxigeno para respirar, vi que sus ojos se encontraban llenos de dulzura y amor.

Amor que me pertenecía a mí.

Junte nuestras frentes e inhale, entre mis pestañas la vi sonreír.

–¿Quieres ser mi Novia? –pregunté.

–Si –respondió y así selló mi pregunta con un casto beso.

Fin Flash Back

Se ve tan hermosa durmiendo ya con sus 16 semanas, mañana al fin veríamos a nuestros hijos y con algo de suerte sabríamos su sexo.

Bella POV

–¿Estás nerviosa? –Me preguntó mi esposo, que bien sonaba mi esposo.

–Si, espero que se dejen ver…

–Estoy seguro que así será –Me dijo Edward dándome un corto beso en los labios.

Nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera de mi Ginecólogo, hoy me harían una ecografía. Tan solo esperaba que mis bebes se dejaran mostrar, aunque lo que fuesen me daba lo mismo, no los iba amar más o menos.

–Señora Isabella Cullen –Llamó la enfermera.

–Acá, soy yo –Le indiqué.

–Adelante –Le dio una mirada que no me gusto nada a Edward, se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

–Mi amor, vamos –Dije jalando del brazo a Edward… que se creía la muy descarada, tenía una pinta de zorra.

–Bella, cálmate… sabes que no hay otra mujer que no seas tú –Me susurró Edward dándome un beso en mi oído, me estremecí ante ese contacto, cuando me disponía a besarlo una voz desinfló nuestra burbuja.

–Buenos días –Nos dijo a modo de saludo el Doctor James.

–Buenos días doctor –Respondimos a coro Edward y yo a la vez, yo muy sonrojada por supuesto.

–Bien, Bella cuéntame ¿Cómo te has sentido? –Me preguntó comenzado con el chequeo rutinario.

–Los vómitos matutinos y las nauseas continúan, aunque ya solo son en la mañana –Le respondí –Y el dolor de mi espalda se acentúa cada vez un poco más.

–Alrededor de las 20 semanas deberían pasar todas, aunque hay mujeres que las tienen todo el embarazado, depende de cada organismo –Las palabras de aliento que me daba… –y en cuanto al dolor de espalda es normal, ya en si a una embarazada de uno le molesta, es lógico que a ti será más… Bien ahora ve a cambiarte para que veamos a esos pequeños.

Me cambié como me indicó, estaba ansiosa.

–Recuéstate en la camilla –Asentí. Edward me ayuda a acomodarme, mi pansita ya pesaba un poco a pesar que tenia casi 4 meses de embarazo, fácilmente representaba 6 meses, bueno no llevaba a uno ni dos, sino a tres, tres razones para seguir luchando en esta vida.

–Descúbrete el vientre, primero tomaremos las medidas de tu vientre y luego procederemos a hacer la ecografía –Y tal como me indicó lo hice, una vez realizado eso me dijo:

–Ahora haremos la ecografía –Yo asentí –sentirás frío, es por el gel.

Edward estaba a mi lado, sabía que estaba tan ansioso como yo, de pronto comenzamos a sentir el sonido como de tamborcitos, eran los corazoncitos de mis pequeños, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, edward sostenía mi mano.

–Lo que sienten son sus latidos, los cuales se encuentran perfectamente, ahora vean a la pantalla –Ahí apareció la imagen de mis bebes, pero no era igual a la anterior, era una ecografía en 3D –Como ven esta es otro tipo de ecografía… ya están formados, tienen todas sus extremidades, sus ojos y bueno tendrán a un par de gemelos… como ven, dos fetos se encuentran dentro del mismo saco y el otro esta en un saco unitario –Se veían de una manera tan distinta, era como una verdadera foto , eran simplemente hermosos.

Esos de ahí eran mis hijos, mis pequeños, tenía mis ojos bañados en lágrimas, era una gran emoción, además de ver que se movían, y como uno de ellos se chupaba el dedo. Cuando giré mi rostro pude ver a mi amor, su mirada irradiaba felicidad y una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, se giró hacia mí y me dijo:

–Gracias, por hacerme el hombre más feliz –Juntó nuestras frentes y me sonrió torcidamente.

–Ahora veremos si se muestran… a ver que tenemos por aquí… –decía el doctor.

Nosotros mirábamos atentos a ver que nos decía.

–Felicidades… tendrán unos gemelos y una niña, así que dos varones y una dama –Nos dijo el doctor.


	13. Tu guardian

**Bella POV**

–Felicidades… tendrán unos gemelos y una niña, así que dos varones y una dama –Nos dijo el doctor.

–Tendré mi mini Bella y mis dos campeones –Me dijo edward con una sonrisa gigante en su cara.

–Mis angelitos… –Logré decir.

–Bueno, acá les gravé la ecografía y les imprimí algunas fotografías –Dijo el Dr. James extendiéndonos un sobre –Bella ve a cambiarte para darte las ultimas indicaciones.

Una vez que volví, me indicó que debía seguir una dieta especial, que evitara el azúcar, y la comida chatarra y Edward como buen esposo y padre, le dijo que él se haría cargo de que siguiera sus indicaciones.

Una vez en el volvo, estábamos sumergidos en un silencio cómodo, Edward mientras manejaba acariciaba mi mano, esos simples gestos me hacían amarlo más.

–Quiero ir al prado –Le dije.

–¿No quieres contarles? –Me preguntó.

–Si, claro que quiero, pero disfrutemos de este momento, nuestro momento –Me dedicó una gran sonrisa y como sostenía una de mis manos la subió hasta su boca y besó mi dorso.

Una vez ya en el prado, Edward bajó la manta que cargaba en la maleta, para que nos pudiéramos recostar, era tan hermoso el prado.

Llevábamos bastante rato acostados mirando el cielo, Edward me tenía abrazada de tal manera que mi espalda descansaba en su pecho, con sus manos recostadas en mi vientre. No necesitábamos palabras para describir nuestros sentimientos, porque solo un contacto lo expresaba todo, de vez en cuando me daba besos en mi hombro y nuca.

Sentí un pequeño movimiento en mi vientre, me quedé sorprendida, sentí como Edward se tensaba, y nuevamente sentí el nuevo movimiento.

–Bella, ¿Sentiste eso?

–¿Si? –Dije en un susurro, sonó más pregunta que respuesta.

–¿Lo habías sentido antes? –Me preguntó.

–No, es la primera vez –Y volvimos a sentir esos movimientos.

Edward se sentó, haciendo que yo quedara de espalda sobre la manta y él se hincó para quedar a la altura de mi abdomen, me levantó el sweater que llevaba, y posó su mano nuevamente sobre mi estómago tocando poco a poco, y al parecer mis hijos conocieron su tacto y cada vez que él tocaba un nuevo punto se movía.

–Es maravilloso –Exclamó Edward.

–Si lo es –No podía hacer otra cosa más que concederle la razón.

Edward giró su vista hacía mí y me susurró un Te Amo, el cual le devolví, lo que hizo enseguida me conmovió. Recostó su cabeza en mi vientre no antes de depositar un beso en el, y pegó su oreja cerca de mi ombligo como si quisiera escuchar, les comenzó a hablar.

–Hola pequeños –y se sintió un movimiento, esbozó una gran sonrisa ante la respuesta de nuestros Ángeles.

–Ustedes saben que mamá y papá los estamos esperando acá –Dio otro beso a mí vientre –Los amamos.

No se cuanto estuvimos así, Edward les hablaba de todos en la familia, que los queríamos, les contó un cuento, les dijo cuanto me amaba… mis pequeños estaban muy inquietos, se movían mucho, era una sensación tan extraña pero tan hermosa a su vez.

Lo que me cautivó fue cuando Edward comenzó a cantarles.

Duérmete pronto mi amor  
Que la noche ya llegó

Y cierra tus ojos que yo  
De tus sueños cuidaré  
Siempre a tu lado estaré

Me dio un beso en mi vientre, se veía tan hermoso.

Y tu guardián yo seré  
Toda la vida  
Si un día te sientes mal  
Yo de bien te llenaré

Tenía una voz preciosa, ni el mejor de los arcángeles cantaba tan bello como él.

Y aunque muy lejos tú estés  
Yo a tu sombra cuidaré  
Siempre a tu lado estaré

Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo mientras él cantaba, yo acariciaba su sedoso pelo.

Y tu guardián yo seré  
Toda la vida  
Esta noche  
Te prometo que no vendrán  
Ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar

Y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar  
Hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir

Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz  
Duérmete mi amor hasta que salga el sol  
Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz  
Duérmete mi amor que aquí estaré yo.

Cando terminó depositó un último beso en mi vientre, y se irguió hasta mí, dándome un gran beso en los labios.

–¿Has pensado Nombre? –Dijo mi niño.

–Si, bueno he estado pensando que para la niña podría ser Reneesme, la combinación del nombre de Renée y Esme ¿Qué te parece? –Le pregunté mordiéndome el labio inferior.

–Me encanta, y como segundo nombre Carlie…

–Me encanta –Le dije.

–Entonces será Reneesme Carlie Cullen, y para mis campeones me gusta Anthony y Thomas.

–A mí igual, aunque yo quiero que se llamen como tú –Y le hice un puchero.

–¿Enserio? –Me dijo con una cara de incredulidad.

–Si mi amor, eres una gran persona y ya que tendré mis mini Edward, quiero que por lo menos uno se llame como tú.

–Gracias amor –Me llenó el rostro de besos.

–Si… así será, y que te parece Reneesme Carlie, Edward Anthony y Robert Thomas Cullen

–Si me agradan –Me besó en la frente –Amor ¿Por qué no vamos ya? Pasa la hora de la comida y está empezando a hacer frío, no quiero que se enfermen mis amores.

–Si vamos, tengo hambre –En realidad hasta que lo mencionó no lo había recordado, pero me entraron unas ganas de comer… además que quiero…

–¿Edward?

–¿Si? –Me miró – ¿Qué quieres comer? –me conocía tan bien.

–Yo… Quiero… –Uy me daba vergüenza, él solo se limitó a arquear una ceja.

–Dime y yo lo consigo –Me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme para dirigirnos al auto.

–Quiero helado de chocolates con almendras, y papas fritas… un cuarto de libra del McDonald`s –Él me miró divertido, se le notaba que quería disimular una risa.

–No te rías –Le grité y comencé a llorar, y me fui al volvo, como ya le había desactivado la alarma me subí en el asiento trasero.

–Bella, amor –Dijo metiéndose en el coche al asiento trasero donde me encontraba.

–Bella Amor… nada –Le grité.

De todas maneras se acomodo a mi lado y me giró para que pudiera verme la cara, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me susurró.

–¿Me perdonas? –Hizo esa cara con la que me deslumbró… ay cuanto lo odio a veces….

–Está bien –Le dije bajito.

–Vamos para conseguir todo lo que quieras, mi amor –Y así emprendimos rumbo a comer.

Una vez que me había comido todo lo que deseaba, nos dispusimos a ir a casa de los Cullen, mi hermano prácticamente vivía ahí, así que estaban todos reunidos.

–¡Hola! –Saludamos una vez dentro.

–¿Cómo les fue? –Preguntó mi hiperactiva amiga.

–Bien, ya sabemos el sexo de los pequeños –Dijo edward mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y recostaba su mentón en mi hombro.

–¿Qué serán mis nietecitos? –Preguntó una Esme muy emocionada.

–Si… digan, ya quiero saber que a va a tener VaquiBells –Dijo Emmet, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Tan gorda estaba que parecía vaca? –¡Auch! Bebé ¿Por qué me pegas? –Exclamó Emmet al momento que mi cuñada le pegaba.

–Serás tonto, como se te ocurre decirle eso a Bella ¡Que no vez como se puso! Idiota – Dijo Rose.

En este punto estaba de llanto, así que solo sentí como Edward me daba vuelta y me abrazaba.

–Mi amor tú no estás gorda, en tu bella pansita llevas a mis hijos, nuestros hijos, así que no te importe lo que diga Emmet, tú eres y serás siempre la mujer más bella para mí –Me dijo mi niño.

–Si –Le dije con una gran sonrisa.

–Ya Oso, ahora quédate callado para que sepamos que son mis sobrinitos –Dijo alice dando saltitos.

–Oye duende del demonio no me digas OSO –Dijo mi hermano.

–No Le digas DUENDE a mi novia GRAN OSO –Saltó Jasper a defensa de Alice.

–No le digas así a Emmet SOLDADITO DE PLOMO –Ahora Rose.

–Deja de decirle cosas a Jasper BARBIE DE QUINTA –Dijo alice.

–¡Ja! mira amor, podemos comenzar a practicar con estos cuatro –Le dije a Edward que ya se sostenía su estomago de tanto reírse.

–Espero que nuestros hijos no sean así –Dijo un tanto más calmado.

Esme y Carlisle veían divertidos la escena. Mi hermano y amigos nos estaban mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

–¡Ja! que chistosos nos salieron LA OVEJA y EL LEÓN –Dijo mi hermano con el sarcasmo cargado en sus palabras.

–Emmet –Chillé.

–¡Oh! Ahora si no te ríes VaquiBells –Dijo mi hermano… ahora si que no aguanté más y me puse a llorar.

–EMMETT –le gritó Edward –Ves lo que consigues –y una vez más me tomó en sus brazos, mi hermano iba a contestar cuando una voz lo calló.

–BASTA NIÑOS –Esa voz… con Edward estábamos muertos de la risa.

–Ya silencio, que quiero saber que van a ser mis nietos –Dijo un Carlisle con fingido enojo.

–Se los advierto… una más y los castigaré –Dijo Esme.

–Si mamá –Respondieron a coro, a decir verdad Esme era como una madre para todos.

–Ya cuéntenos ahora –Dijo Esme dando saltitos ¿Cómo alice? Ya sé de donde mi cuñada había sacado su "Entusiasmo".

–Bueno familia, con Mi Bella tendremos una hermosa niña y dos campeones –Dijo Edward rebosante de felicidad.

Entre felicitaciones nos la pasamos en la tarde. Todos lloraron cuando vieron el video de mis Ángeles y cuando digo todos es todo, hasta Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper, y Edward. Él ya había derramado sus lágrimas cuando los habíamos visto por primera vez.

En nuestra casa, con Edward, decidimos que iría al instituto hasta que pudiera, porque igual las clases terminaban en mayo y yo tenía fecha para fines de agosto. Y en cuanto a la Universidad, nos tomaríamos un año, ambos queríamos aprovechar al máximo a nuestros hijos, además que entre uno si ya es complicado, no queríamos imaginar como sería entre tres.

Por otra parte le pediríamos a Sue que nos ayudara con los quehaceres de la casa, como ella por la mañana estaba en casa de los Cullen, en la tarde podría venir por aquí, aunque Edward era de gran ayuda, ya en un tiempo más yo no podría con todo.

Me quedé dormida con la imagen de mis Ángeles y mi esposo en mi mente…

.

.

.


	14. Tiempo Parte I

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**mi autoria¡

* * *

**_

_Hola¡ Como Estan? Espero que bien... _

_Yo con un resfrió que ni les cuento ye so que estoy en verano xD pero solo a mi me pasan estas cosas…._

_Este capitulo es especial esta dedicado a __**Whit Cullen**__ y __**Andrea_Aurora **__que me ayudaron con el… y leyeron los cambios que realice… _

_Espero se pasen por mi Blog… habrá imágenes adelanto de cap…, recomendaciones y todo con mis historias y una que otra cosilla de robsten, además que Andrea me eayudara con la administarcion de este… adems que me puden ubicar en Twitter, facebook, msn…. _

_Espero les agrade el capitulo… ya en el próximo lo comrenderan mejor…._

_Agradecer todos los rr, alertas y favoritos que me han llegado… en el próximo hare un recuento de todas las alertas, favoritos y quienes han dejado rr a lo largo que va esta historia…_

_No las entretengo mas y les dejo el capitulo¡_

_Las quiero Fran_

_._

_._

_.

* * *

_

_**Cuatro Años Después**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bella POV**

– ¡Mami! –Sentía que me tocaban la cara.

–Mami, no _desperta _–Sentí exclamar a mi pequeño Rob.

– ¡_Allense los dosh_! –Mi Reneesme tan autoritaria como él…

–_Pesha_, fea –Ese era mí pequeño Eddy.

–Mis niños, no peleen –Los calmé a la vez que extendía mis brazos para que se acurrucaran junto mí.

–Mami –Chillaron los tres, mientras se metían conmigo a mi cama

Como era siempre, Rob y Eddy se acomodaron cada uno en mis costados aferrados a mí, eran tan posesivos –Mis pequeños diablillos –Mientras Ren sobre mí, ella tan delicada pero de carácter tan imponente, ya con sus casi tres añitos eran unos niños muy bien portados, tenían su carácter y eran muy posesivos… no dejaban que nadie se me acercara.

–Mami ¿Qué haremos hoy? –Preguntó mi niña.

–Van a ir al Jardín de Niños donde tía Ángela y los recogerá Bree –La niñera de mis hijos y una gran Amiga –cuando salgan y nos veremos a la hora de la comida –Le contesté.

–_Yo no quelo ir, yo jugar pake con Roby y Resme_ –Decía Eddy.

–_Sip, yo tambel quelo ir_ –Estos pequeños bribones al ser gemelos se conectaban.

–_Shi mami_ –Hasta Res.

Los tres me miraban con un muy lindo puchero en sus caritas, y con esos preciosos ojitos quien se les podría resistir… nadie…

–Está bien, iremos pero luego de comer –Les dije.

–Sip –Los tres comenzaron a saltar en mi cama.

–Basta niños, ahora vamos a sus habitaciones a cambiarse –Dicho eso me levanté de la cama bajándolos.

Los bañé, cambié y los dejé listos. Una vez listos ellos, me arreglé yo, tomamos el desayuno juntos como siempre. Zafrina, mi ama de llaves era de gran ayuda en estas situaciones… las horas de las comidas eran las mas complicadas… tras terminar la pequeña batalla que conllevaba el desayuno, los fui a dejar a la guardería, ya estaba en mi último semestre en la Universidad. Había sido muy difícil llegar al final, hubo varias veces que quise dejar todo… y dedicarme solo a mis hijos… pero mi amiga Bree estaba ahí junto a mí, dándome ánimos… que debía ser fuerte por ellos, y solo ellos, ya que eran el pilar de mi vida, lo único que conservo de mi vida anterior.

Aún no entiendo como todo se derrumbó tan pronto… busco alguna razón, alguna respuesta y no la encuentro.

Muevo mi cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamiento de mi mente cuando me doy cuenta que ya estaba en la Universidad.

El día pasó sin contratiempos como siempre, mis calificaciones eran excelentes, mis profesores siempre me alentaban y felicitaban. Solo me quedaban tres meses y acababa la carrera de Literatura… no creo que ejerza, no aún. Ahora que había pasado el tiempo quería dedicarme a ser madre de tiempo completo, no tenía apuros económicos como para no hacerlo. Para mi bien lo que mis abuelos me habían heredado era mi sustento, lo había sabido administrar.

Ese día como les prometí a mis hijos los llevé al parque, y jugaron toda la tarde, Ren había heredado mi pastosidad, se tropezaba… con nada, y sus hermanos siempre estaban ahí para ayudarla –La protegían –No dejaban que nadie se le acercara, eran ellos tres contra el resto. A pesar de ser unos niños con una gran personalidad y carácter fuerte, no jugaban con los de más niños, eran algo especial y tímido muy tímido.

Verlos correr tan felices, sin ningún pensamiento atormentando en su mente, era simplemente maravilloso, ellos me llenaban de dicha; eran mi todo. Me sentía satisfecha de ver como los estaba enseñando, pero sabía que algo les faltaba… como a pesar de tanto tiempo él también me faltaba a mí… la culpa hacia ellos en estos momentos se acrecentaba de tal manera que mi pecho dolía y me cuestionaba mi paz mental por la felicidad de mis hijos. Mi estabilidad de mujer por mi situación de madre. No ha habido noche que no llore por él… era tan difícil no hacerlo, él no se merecía ni siquiera un pensamiento mío, y nadie de su familia, la cual fue mía durante un tiempo y mi propio hermano… como él pudo traicionarme así.

Como pudieron fallarme de esa manera todos.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, sonreí al ver el identificador y ver de quién se trataba…

–Hola Pequeña.

–Hola, mamá –Mi madre, la única que me ha apoyado.

– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mis nietos? Ya los extraño –Dijo casi sin respirar.

–Bien, estamos bien y bueno, ya sabes… esos pequeños bribones haciendo de las suyas.

–Me alegro hija-.

– ¿Tú cómo estás?

–Bien, bien… Mañana llego-.

–Te iré a recoger al aeropuerto –luego de que arreglamos su llegada, me comentó que debía decirme algo importante, quien sabe que será.

Tras la vuelta de mi madre, me contó que ya hace un tiempo había conocido a alguien y que salían de vez en cuando, tras divorciarse de mi padre se había dedicado a ella.

Si mi madre se había separado de el al verse envuelta en todas sus mentiras. Me apoyaba… bueno nos apoyaba… hubo varias ocasiones en las que quiso contarme de Emmett y que debía escuchar su versión de los hechos, pero no la escuche, la cortaba. Ella sabía que era terca y orgullosa, así que daba siempre concluido aquel tema.

La noticia era que Phil, su novio le había pedido matrimonio y ella había aceptado. Era tan feliz por ella, se merecía ser feliz y también me contó que la boda sería en unos tres meses, una semana antes de que mis pequeños cumplieran años.

–Hola, Bells –Me saludó Bree que venía llegando.

–Hola ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, ya sabes con Diego soy feliz –Le di una sonrisa –Y Tú ¿Donde están mis remolinos?-.

Le iba a responder cuando entraron.

–_Mami, Roby y Eddy, encontrallon una Agartija en el jaldin_ –Me dijo Ren abriendo su ojos –_Me la querían tirar _–Los acusó.

–_No mami no es chielto_ –Dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

–Niños no molesten a su hermana –los regañé.

–Lo siento –Dijeron y la fueron a abrazar.

Ese amor que había entre ellos era tan puro, ocasión que había ellos se abrasaban y compartían todo. No podía ser más feliz por esto.

–Son tiernos ¿Cierto? –Me sacó Bree de mis pensamientos.

–Si, lo son –Respondí –Son mis ángeles-.

–Amiga ¿Cuándo dejaras de sufrir? –Preguntó.

–Sabes que es difícil… aún lo amo, más con ellos que me lo recuerdan cada vez que los veo –Le respondí.

–No digo lo contrario, solo que te des una oportunidad, Riley te quiere…. –Eso era cierto, Riley era mi compañero de universidad, congeniamos y me ayudó mucho, y cuando le conté de mis bebés, me dijo que era una gran mujer… hace un tiempo se me declaró yo me negué, no sentía nada por él… no creo que vuelva a amar, amé una vez y me destruyeron el corazón y no volveré a pasar por eso…

–Bells, Bells –Sentí como me llamaba Bree –Te fuiste –Me dijo burlesca.

–Lo siento, ya sabes que no puedo –Me limité a decir.

–Mírate… eres una mujer de 21 Años, con una familia estupenda, tienes unos hijos maravillosos y felices ¿Pero tú no mereces ser feliz?

–Soy feliz –Le rebatí.

– ¿Feliz? Torturándote… de una decisión que tomaste… sin ni siquiera escuchar su versión –Mi amiga era muy directa para decir lo que pensaba.

–Eso está en el pasado, no quiero hablar más –Di por zanjado el tema, la herida aún estaba abierta. No quería llorar frente los demás, por alguien que no valía la pena.

–Tú sola te engañas, ahora vamos a ver a mis pequeños.

Jugamos con ellos durante largo rato, hasta que Zafrina nos avisó que la cena estaba lista.

Los siguientes días ya no eran tan agobiantes, no iba todos los días a la Universidad, como mis profesores habían dicho, me eximí de todas los exámenes por mis calificaciones, así que más tiempo tenía para dedicarle a mis hijos.

Mis hijos estaban pasando la etapa del ¿Por qué? Constantemente me preguntaban por su papá, ¿Qué les podía decir? ¿El…? Simplemente no sabía… así que desviaba el tema con cualquier cosa.

Llego la boda de mi madre que la celebro en un viñedo al sur de california, mi hermano asistió con Rosalie. De lejos lo vi quería abrasarlo cobijarme en sus brazos, pero no, el también me traiciono. Después de eso, yo volví de nuevo a hogar junto a mis pequeños.

Hoy tenían pediatra, cumplían tres añitos en una semana, el 20 de junio, que irónica es la vida, nacieron el mismo día que su padre, que mi… no, ya no es mi… es solo el… él quien me ayudo a tener a mis pequeñas alegrías, y son sus copias. Rob y Eddy eran de pelo cobrizo desordenado, como él, y ojos verdes, y mi niña con el pelo color chocolate como el mío y ojos verdes, tenían sus facciones, gestos… todo. No había forma de negarlos. Ellos llevaban a Edward Cullen tatuados en su sangre y yo lo llevaba tatuado en mi corazón…

–Sra. Isabella, El Doctor Pertusi no podrá atenderlos hoy porque está en una cirugía, pero transfirió sus expedientes al nuevo pediatra –Me informó la Enfermera.

–Ok, no hay problema –Le respondí.

Veía como mis hijos cuchicheaban entre ellos, algo tramaban… lo sabía, hoy me sentía extraña, como si algo fuese a pasar. No le di mayor importancia.

–_Mami _–Dijeron al unísono mis niños.

– ¿Qué mis amores? –Les pregunté.

–_Podemosh ir al Maldonaal_ –me dijeron y me miraron con esa carita…. Solo negué divertida.

–_Pol Val, di que shiii._

–Está bien, luego de acá iremos –Besé sus frentes.

–Sra. Swan, la atenderán ahora –Dijo la Enfermera.

–Vamos mis pequeños –Iban los tres tomaditos de las manos cuando entré antes que ellos, me quedé estática. No podía ser ¿Por qué?

–_Bella…_

El fijo su vista en mi y en los tres pequeños que estaban en frente de mi, veía con adoración a los niños… ¿Cómo no? Si eran idénticos a el, mi princesa era una mezcla de ambos. La tensión se respiraba… ¿Qué hacía? ¿El nos vio? ¿Qué les digo a mis niños? Ellos eran bastante suspicaces… sus hermosas cabecitas ya debían estar pensado para descubrir ¿Quien era él?

Ellos, mis ángeles, veían extrañados la situación, hasta que uno de mis ángeles rompió el tortuoso silencio que se había formado

–_Mami_ –Me dijo y jalando mi blusa, hizo que reaccionara.

Tras divagar unos momentos más, me agache hasta quedar a la altura de mis hijos.

–Mis amores ¿Por qué no me esperan fuera? –Les dije.

Ellos fruncieron el seño y los gemelos se cruzaron de brazos, Renesmee se mordía el labio inferior eso solo indicaba una cosa… hablaría de algo que le causaba curiosidad… y así fue.

–_Mami, Pol qe el senol se pareche a Eddy y Roby_ –Dijo mi niña, eso me dejo paralizada.


	15. Nota de Autora

**Nota Importante**

¡Hola niñas! Soy **HanaPoison** (amiga y Beta de la loca autora) y escribo esta nota a petición de mi amiga **Fran Cullen Masen**.

El caso es el siguiente: **Fran Cullen Masen** (la autora) pasa muchas horas frente al computador, su trabajo se lo exige y su Hobby también, entonces se comenzó a sentir mal y fue al médico con su mamá (que tierna xD). El Doc le dijo que tiene **migraña** y le prohibió estar cerca de un computador durante un mes. ¡Chan!

Así que… como ella no quería hacer caso, su mamá requisó su Laptop y su celular hasta que se mejore (o sea un mes xD) y no va atener cómo escribir durante ese tiempo, aunque sé que se las ingeniará para en algún momento en su trabajo escribir algo o leer.

Entonces niña, la Fran les dice que disculpen la demora y que por favor tengan un poquito de paciencia, ya que no es de gusto, es por su salud (tiene mucho dolor de cabeza, vómitos y mareos… yo lo atribuyo a otra cosa, pero en fin xD). Ella volverá en cuanto se sienta mejor, estaré subiendo unos capítulos que me dejó para betear :D Así que no estarán tan solitas :D

Cualquier palabra de cariño, amor o mensaje asesino, el botón de abajo les sirve para alegrarle el día a la Fran.

Cuídense y nos leemos.

Con cariño, **HanaPoison **y **Fran Cullen Masen**… xoxo.


	16. Tiempo Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoria.

¡Hola¡

¿Hay alguien?... espero que si… Bueno antes que nada unas disculpas por todo el tiempo que ha pasado… Pero realmente este último tiempo mi vida ha sido un caos. He pasado millones de cosas, y necesitaba estar algo alejada de la PC, y bueno Además las ultimas dos semanas fui victima de aquellos que dicen llamarse dentistas, muchas vieron y me acompañaron en mis quejas por Twitter y HANAPOISON, le toco pesado ya que me acompaño al dentista, mi amiga… jja pero hoy me desquite… jjaja Aunque fue el día Freack¡… …

Agradecer los RR, de apoyo que recibí y las nuevas alertas…

Gracias a mi amiga _**HanaPosion**_ por su ayuda… en todos los sentidos, y por acompañarme hoy de compras…

Bueno un nuevo capitulo y nos veremos pronto… Espero que les guste

_**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**_

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba a la espera de mis últimos paciente. Había sido un día largo, quería y necesitaba descansar. La práctica cada vez era más pesada, pero era lo único que lograba mantener mi mente tranquila _— Ó más bien, sin pensamientos_— . Los alejé una vez más de mi mente y deposité toda mi atención en las fichas que sostenía entre mis manos. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa triste al ver que se trataba de unos gemelos. Mi mente recordó a mis hijos.

Suspiré fuertemente.

Mis pequeños angelitos ya debían estar próximos a cumplir los tres añitos. ¡Oh! Mis pequeños, cuánto no desearía estar con ellos y con ella, la única mujer que sigue robando mis sueños e ilusiones. Cómo pude ser tan ingenuo. No logro comprender, cómo fui capaz de dañarla así. No era mi intención.

Nunca me perdonaría. La dañé a ella, mi mujer… con quien había logrado superar los temores más profundos de mi alma. Pero por una estupidez, la había perdido. Y ese error me costó el tesoro más grande que tenía.

Cuatro malditos años han pasado ya. Cuatro malditos años desde que ellos se fueron, desde que perdí todo; mi sol, la razón de mi existencia. ¿Por qué? Por callarme… creyendo que así la protegería a ella y a mis hijos ¿Dónde estaba en ese momento la confianza? ¿No me amaba acaso?... ·Sí lo hacia, pero tú abusaste de ella, al no confiar primero en ella, — Mi conciencia me lo repetía a diario.

¡Maldita sea! Tenía razón, además creí en esa vil mujer.

¿Cómo estarán mis hijos? La he buscado por todas partes, es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado…. ¡Maldita Jessica! ¡Maldito Jacob!... Aún recuerdo sus ojitos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar… El dolor que había en ellos era palpable, en todo lo que llevaba junto a ella y conociéndola, jamás había visto tanto dolor y decepción... sabía que la había herido, quizá el hecho de un engaño no dolía tanto como el de haberle mentido, la falta de sinceridad que hubo. Entiendo que no quisiera creerme y que se haya alejado de mi vida y que junto a eso, se haya llevado a mis hijos también.

_**Flash Back  
**_  
_Estaba en clase de Química cuando nos dieron un trabajo en parejas, yo deseaba hacerlo con mi niña pero no fue posible, ya que ella había dejado de asistir al Instituto porque debía cuidarse. Me tocó junto con Jessica. La verdad es que nunca me había llevado mal con ella._

Sabía que el hecho de ser pareja de Jessica en el Laboratorio no le había gustado nada a mi niña, así que para no incomodarla, hacía el trabajo fuera de casa con Jessica. En ella encontré a una amiga con la cual podía hablar y confiar cuando me sentía abrumado. Bella estaba sufriendo muchos cambios de humor, y todas sus quejas recaían en mí. Debía tratar de calmar sus celos y tratar de convencerla que dejara de poner en Jaque mi fidelidad a ella.

Estábamos en casa de mis padres, era abril y su pancita estaba de 6 meses. Era hermosa, irradiaba felicidad, disfrutaba tanto cuando la tocaba y sentía a mis hijos moverse, les hablaba y les cantaba, y ellos respondían a mis acciones con pataditas.

Mi esposa les estaba mostrando su último ultrasonido cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era un cartero que traía un sobre dirigido a mí. Ella no se dio cuenta en ese momento y yo no le presté mayor importancia y lo guardé en el bolsillo. El resto de la tarde pasó sin inconvenientes.

Una vez en nuestra casa, mientras Bella tomaba una ducha y yo me quitaba la ropa para hacerle compañía, cayó aquél sobre al cual no había prestado atención anteriormente. Al no ver el remitente lo comencé a leer y me dejó estupefacto su contenido. Era una amenaza que decía que si no me alejaba de mi esposa e hijos, ellos pagarían las consecuencias. Esto no podía ser, de seguro era una broma de mal gusto, de muy mal gusto.

Tomé mi chaqueta y las llaves del Volvo. Salí de casa al no saber qué hacer.

Llegué a casa de mis padres, les comenté lo sucedido y me dijeron que debía contarle a Bella, pero en su estado no le haría bien saberlo, así que les hice prometer que no dirían nada. Muy en contra de sí mismos, lo prometieron.

Cuando llegué, Bella estaba en la habitación leyendo un libro.

–¿Dónde estabas? –Me preguntó.

–Salí a dar una vuelta –Le contesté –Me dolía la cabeza –Agregué y le di una sonrisa que claramente no llegó a mis ojos.

No muy convencida aceptó mi respuesta.

Así comenzaron a pasar los días y las cosas se ponían extrañas; llegaron más sobres con amenazas, yo estaba tenso y todo el tiempo pensaba en que algo pudiese sucederle a Bella. Junto a mi padre habíamos contratado un investigador y nada… no encontraban el responsable…

Bella, se extrañaba de que hubiesen ocasiones en las que me alejaba para contestar el puto celular y salía a veces… trataba de hacerlo cuando ella se quedaba dormida, y además también tenía que salir para juntarme con Jessica por lo del Laboratorio. Ya estábamos acabando el semestre y pronto tendríamos nuestra graduación. Bella, estaba lista con sus materias.

Cuando llegué a casa luego de haberme demorado un poco más de lo que le había dicho a Bells, ella estaba rara y le pregunté qué le sucedía, pero me dijo que no era nada. No quedé muy conforme de su respuesta pero lo deje pasar.

Las cosas no se solucionaban… nada, ni un maldito rastro de quién era el causante de esta situación… yo me encontraba cada vez más tenso, calmaba a mi niña diciéndole que estaba bien… pero yo no me di cuenta que ella algo sospechaba. Al fin y al cabo estábamos ambos preocupados, sólo esperaba que en su hermosa cabecita no formara nada descabellado, ya que había tomado la decisión –luego de un gran enfrentamiento entre mi lógica y protección– de contarle a Bella.

Hasta que un día llegó un nuevo anónimo y me citaron a una dirección; dejé a Bella con mi madre… le dije que iría al Instituto a una práctica de Basquetball, y así partí rumbo al encuentro del responsable de mi desdicha.

Era sumamente extraño, se trataba de un pequeño departamento en los suburbios de Forks, pero más raro aún, fue cuando llegué a la dirección y la puerta estaba abierta. Entré un poco temeroso, no sabía qué me podía encontrar.

Me sorprendí al encontrarme a Jessica con un juego de lencería de encaje demasiado pequeña. Esto sin duda que era demasiado extraño. Mi mente parecía no atar cabos y ni siquiera reaccionaba a pensar.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Le pregunté aún sorprendido.

–Vengarme –Me respondió secamente.

¿Vengarse? ¿De qué? Esto si que era extraño.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho?

Me vio fijamente, y una maliciosa sonrisa se le cruzó en la cara.

–Porque no me das ni la hora, en este tiempo solo he conseguido que seas mi amigo, ni un beso o una mirada que me digiera que me ves como mujer. No nada Edward, solo tus problemas con la niñita esa. Tú no me ves por culpa de esa mosquita muerta y no solo yo quiero venganza... también Jacob, porque le quitaste a Isabella, él la quería –Mi boca se abrió de golpe al igual que mis ojos. No puede ser…

–_¡Aléjate de ella, no te atrevas a hacerle daño! –Le grité o más bien gruñí, estaba cegado por la ira._

–No Baby –Se rió.

Y en eso se abalanzó sobre mí, no tuve tiempo a responder cuando atacó mis labios, y en un intento de querer separarla al ver que quería colocar sus piernas en mis caderas, se afianzó más a mí… en ese momento sentí un grito. Jessica me sonrió satisfecha, me giré y ahí estaba mi ángel… el chucho la sostenía de la cintura… estaba tocando a mi mujer…

–¡Suéltala! –le grité en lo que me abalanzaba hacia él, logrando sacarlo del lado de mi ángel.

–Mi amor no es lo que tú piensas –Le dije a Bella.

Ella me miraba con rabia, coraje, decepción, furia y no sé cuántos sentimientos más cruzaban sus hermoso ojos chocolate, iba a acercarme cuando ella acortó la distancia y me dio una cachetada tan fuerte que sentí como mi cara se volteaba del golpe y mi mejilla ardía.

–¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí o alguno de tus hijos nunca, desde este momento estás muerto para nosotros! –Me dijo con su voz cargada en odio.

No pude reaccionar, nunca la había oído hablar así y menos a mí. Cuando reaccioné, salí en su búsqueda. Al primer lugar que fui, fue a nuestra casa. En el camino llamé a Alice para que fuera tras ella. Conducía como un loco, sobrepasé los límites de velocidad, "Disco Pare", luces rojas… nada me importaba en ese momento, solo llegar al lugar en el que ella pudiese estar. Llegué a nuestro hogar y ahí se encontraba.

–¡Bella, escúchame! –Le dije mientras entraba a la habitación.

–¡No, Edward! –Me gritó.

–¡Mi Amor! Hazlo por los niños –Le rogué.

–¡NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A MIS HIJOS! –Gritó mientras seguía haciendo su maleta.

–Por favor mi amor, escúchame... no es lo que tú crees – le insistí.

–¡Basta! No quiero seguir escuchándote, me voy, nos vamos… no me busques, ya Jacob me contó todo, aunque ya sé que por eso eran tus salidas y llamadas extrañas… que tonta fui al creer que te quedarías junto a mí –Me vio con una sonrisa triste en sus labios –Ya no hace falta decir nada, una imagen vale más que mil palabras, pero más me duele que me lo ocultaras… pero ya no… –Terminó de cerrar su maleta.

–Mi amor yo quería decírtelo… no es lo que tú crees… pero no quería hacerte daño… –Iba a continuar, pero me cortó.

–No...Entiende bien –Se quitó su argolla y me la tiró. Enseguida tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la salida.

La seguí para detenerla, pero avanzaba rápido… cuando llegó a la puerta y la abrió, venía mi familia.

–USTEDES SABÍAN TODO, TÚ EMMETT… MI HERMANO NO ME DIJO NADA –Les gritó.

–Bells escúchame, era para mejor… piensa en los bebes –Le dijo Emmet.

No sé en que momento siguieron discutiendo… yo ya no reaccionaba… ¿En que momento se fue todo a la mierda…?

–Adiós, Edward –Dijo y se fue.

En ese momento todo se fue a negro… lo ultimo que recuerdo es ella yéndose, sus ojos… el dolor…

La busqué por todas partes, fui a su casa, en el aeropuerto y nada, ella había desaparecido… no comía, no dormía, estaba sumido en mi dolor…

Me alejé de mi familia, estaba solo en mi casa, que tenía todo de ella… me encontraba aovillado en su lado de la cama, no sé cuanto tiempo pasé así… no sé si fueron días, meses… no lo sé.

Mi pecho dolía, en el había un vació... era como si hubiese dejado de latir cuando ella se marchó. Se llevó todas mis ilusiones, mis deseos, mi felicidad, ella se llevó mi vida porque era ella mi vida. No sé en qué punto de estado catatónico fue que tomé la decisión. No me vencerían, así que decidí encarar a Jessica y Jacob, porque sabía que ambos tenían que ver con esto. Me dirigí a casa de Jessica porque a Jacob no lo encontré en su hogar.

Al llegar ahí, noté que estaban los dos… se besaban y corrían mano por todas partes. No había visto escena más asquerosa que eso… no notaron mi presencia, la cual aproveché para arremeter contra Jacob, lo jalé y comencé a golpear como nunca antes lo había hecho.

–¡Suéltame maldito chupasangre! –Bramaba.

–¡Maldito perro! Destruiste mi familia –Le dije a la vez que le daba otro golpe en su mandíbula, sentía que me golpeaba, pero claramente estaba en desventaja, hasta que logró zafarse de mí.

–Creíste ¿Que me quedaría sin hacer nada?, Isabella era para mí –Se quedo viéndome a los ojos –Aunque yo la quería solo en mi cama –Eso me enfureció.

–Deja de hablar así de ella ¡A diferencia de otras ella no es una cualquiera! –Y me lancé sobre él nuevamente, no sé cuanto pasó, pero sentí que lo quitaban.

–Basta Edward, vamos… no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – ¿Emmett? En qué momento llegó…

–Si Edward, vamos, esta Mierda ni siquiera merece que lo golpees –Ahora era Jasper.

Asi comenzó a pasar el tiempo, entre a la Universidad… de Black no volví a saber… ¿Bella? No la encontraba, hubieron muchas mujeres que en la Universidad se insinuaron, pero yo ni las miraba, no había ni habría nadie como Mi Bella ella era única, cada vez que se me acercaban les enseñaba mi argolla, me metí en mis estudios, con la esperanza de encontrarla algún día….

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Al ver mis excelentes notas me ofrecieron un puesto de practicante en el Hospital de Phoenix, era muy reconocido y lo acepté. El hecho de no tener a Bella junto a mí, ayudó a que sacara más rápido mis estudios, tomé cuantos ramos fuesen posibles, sacando mi carrera en 4 años. Solo faltaban mis prácticas. Mi familia se mudó conmigo, dejando el desolado Forks. Nunca morirían mis esperanzas de encontrarla, pero ya no podía seguir ahí, necesitaba hacer algo por mi vida, mi profesión era todo lo que tenía en este momento.

Emmet y Rose se casarían en unos meses al igual que mi hermana y Jasper.

Emmet no volvió a ser el mismo desde la ida de Isabella y que hablar del resto.

Ahora soy Residente en el área de Pediatría; en cada pequeño que atiendo me imagino a mis hijos ¿Serán como ella? Con esos hermoso ojos chocolates, ese cabello castaño.

Llevaba unos meses aquí en Phoenix, hoy Marco, un gran amigo acá en el hospital me pidió que atendiera a sus pacientes, ya que se le había presentado una cirugía, era mi última cita del día.

Obligándome a dejar de torturarme con mis recuerdos, le indiqué a mi secretaria que los hiciera entrar y me trajera la ficha, me veía extraño, Edward son tus ideas me dije. Me extendió la ficha, estaba por comenzar a leer cuando sentí la puerta, levanté mi vista, pero lo que vi, me heló por completo, era mi mujer, con mis hijos, ellos estaban en la puerta de mi consultorio.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude ver en aquellas pupilas que tanto me fascinaba admirar, la sorpresa, rabia, confusión, hasta que me paré lo más rápido que pude y me puse frente a ella y lo único que logre articular fue su nombre…

–Bella

Ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, mi vista se fijó en los tres pequeños que estaban al frente, eran hermosos, los niños eran idénticos a mí, mi princesa era una mezcla de ambos. Veían extrañados la situación, hasta que uno de los gemelos rompió el tortuoso silencio que se había formado.

–Mami –Le dijo y la jaló de su blusa, Bella pareció volver en si.

–Mis amores ¿Por qué no me esperan fuera? –Les dijo cuando se coloco a su altura.

La vieron con el seño fruncido, y de brazos cruzados los gemelos… mis hijos y mi princesa se mordía el labio inferior tal como lo hacía mi amada Bella, ninguno respondió, eran mis hijos, mi familia, la razón de mi existencia.

–Mami, Pol qe el senol se pareche a Eddy y Roby –Dijo mi niña

En un gesto sobre protector, los gemelos se pusieron delante de ella, ella iba a responder pero la corté.

–Isabella debemos hablar –Le dije firme, vi que se estremeció ante mis palabras y el miedo cruzó sus ojos.

La hora de la verdad había llegado, ya no se irían de mi lado… de mi vida, ellos eran las piezas faltantes de mi puzzle, eran la razón de vida, mi esposa e hijos, ellos se quedarían conmigo.

.

.

_**Nota de Beta:**__ Lo siento, lo siento, es mi culpa U_U (Y de la Fran también xD) Yo tenías sus capítulos beteados, pero lo olvidé, los encontré hoy en una carpeta que dice "Beta" (y dentro... "Capítulos Beteados") Ups! xD Cosas de la vida xD Pero ya me puse las pilas (medio xD). El capi quedó bueno, además esta chiquilla le puso unas cosas que antes no había y quedó mejor _ _Se cuidan, nos vemos, la ven... xoxo._

_**Nota de Autora:**__ ¿Les gustó?... me imagino que deben seguir con dudas pero ya aclaramos algunas…_

–¿Qué fue de Bella cuándo salió de Forks?

–¿Qué estará pensado Bella?

–La versión de los hechos por parte de Bella...

Las adoro… por seguirme… me dejan sus ¿opiniones?

_**FRAN CULLEN MASEN**_


	17. Reacción

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**mi autoria¡**_

_**Edward POV**_

Este minuto, que tanto había anhelado —Al fin lo tenía. Tal como le había dicho, era hora de hablar. Si era necesario, la obligaría a oír, ya no tan solo era ella y yo. Ahora están nuestros hijos en el medio de todo esto. ¡Dios! ¡Mis hijos!—. Mi pecho se inflaba de felicidad al verlos al frente mí. Mis músculos estaban tensos, de los nervios y la gran emoción que sentía.

Sabía que no seria algo fácil, conociendo lo terca que era Isabella. Esa pequeña ninfa, _Mi ninfa_. Que estaba hermosa. Dios esa pequeña mujer… mi mujer ¡Si! mi esposa.

Tienen una familia que los añora ¡Por dios! Se que Bella es terca pero yo lo era mas…

Mis padres… ¿Cuánto no han deseado saber de sus nietos?

Emmett… ¿Cuánto no extraña a su hermana?

Jasper… ¿A su mejor amiga?

Alice… ¿A su hermana?... Eso era Bella para ella.

Rose ¿Su amiga?

¿Yo?... A mis hijos, a ella.

¡No! Ella no lo imagina.

_**Bella POV**_

Él fijó su vista en mí y en los tres pequeños que estaban en frente de mí, veía con adoración a los niños… ¿Cómo no? Si eran idénticos a él, mi princesa era una mezcla de ambos. La tensión se respiraba… ¿Qué hacía? ¿Él nos vio? ¿Qué les digo a mis niños? Ellos eran bastante suspicaces… sus hermosas cabecitas ya debían estar pensado para descubrir ¿Quién era él?—. Los nervios agolpaban mi cuerpo y mente, Estaba rígida. La vida se estaba encargando de recordarme que debía aclarar esto.

Ellos, mis ángeles, veían extrañados la situación, hasta que uno de mis ángeles rompió el tortuoso silencio que se había formado

–Mami –Me dijo y jaló mi blusa, eso hizo que reaccionara.

Tras divagar unos momentos más, me agaché hasta quedar a la altura de mis hijos.

–Mis amores ¿Por qué no me esperan fuera? –Les dije. Rogando internamente para que accedieran a mi petición.

Ellos fruncieron el seño y los gemelos se cruzaron de brazos, Renesmee se mordía el labio inferior, eso solo indicaba una cosa… hablaría de algo que le causaba curiosidad… y así fue. Mi pequeña no podía callar su curiosidad y este era el momento de saciarla.

–Mami, Pol qe el senol se pareche a Eddy y Roby –Dijo mi niña, eso me dejó paralizada. No esperaba que fuese tan directa, aunque lo que me dijesen en este momento, me colocaría los nervios de punta.

Ellos en si eran muy observadores, pero ella un tanto más. En un gesto sobre protector, de parte de los gemelos, ellos tan celosos y posesivos se situaron frente a mí, aún cuando no sabía que iba a responder abrí mi boca, pero él se adelantó a mí.

–Isabella debemos hablar –Me dijo en un tono firme.

Ahora si comencé a sudar frió, ahora no tenía escapatoria… ¿De qué escapo? Siendo que él fue quien me engañó con la zorra de Jessica _¿Quién le otorgó ese derecho? _Él lo perdió en el momento que comenzó a estar con ella, el dolor que sentía en mi pecho… desde que recuerdo la imagen de él besando a Jessica se hace más fuerte… me quema viva el dolor ¿Cuánto no tuve que aguantar? cada vez que los mensaje de texto llegaban y era cada vez que él salía, yo noté su cambio, no solo su cambio… el de todos.

¿Quién era él para reclamarme?… nadie. Pero él se cree con derecho de venir aquí y exigir, él rompió nuestro matrimonio, mi corazón… destruyó a la tonta e inocente Isabella que era… no… ahora nada más… ya no soy la de antes.

Puede que aún lo ame y quizá siempre será así, no lo niego. Pero eso no hará que lo perdone… al momento de engañarme… puso una gran brecha entre nosotros.

Ahora solo me importaban mis hijos, ellos debían saber quien era su padre, al fin contestaría sus preguntas….

–Está bien –Le dije fríamente –No acá, ni frente a mis hijos –Agregué.

–Nuestros… serán –Me rebatió.

–Dejaron de serlo… –Me quedé callada, mis ángeles no debían escuchar nada de esto…. –Ya hablaremos de esto.

–¿Cuándo?

Le iba a responder cuando sonó mi celular… al ver de quien se trataba contesté…

_**Edward POV**_

Iba a responder cuando hablaríamos, cuando su teléfono sonó y miles de preguntas llegaron a mi mente ¿Estaría con alguien? ¿Mis hijos tendrán alguna figura paterna? ¿Le llamarían papá a otro?... Sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba y no precisamente de emoción, sino de rabia y celos… eso no lo permitiría…. Me concentré en escuchar su conversación.

–Hola… Bien Riley… ¿Y tú?... los niños están bien, gracias… Genial… no lo imaginaba… Nos vemos más tarde… tú igual… Adiós...–Terminó su llamada.

¿Quién era ese? ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle por Mis hijos? Ya le preguntaría… los niños estaban expectantes al no saber qué sucedía, no era el momento, ya le reclamaría más tarde… y tampoco el lugar… ahí fue cuando recordé donde nos encontrábamos…

–Creo que ¿Venían a una consulta cierto? –Le pregunté.

–Si, les toca control anual –Me respondió desconfiada… y a su vez una ampolleta se alumbró en mi cabeza.

–Los revisaré y luego podemos ir a algún lugar a comer –Le dije, como afirmación más que pregunta.

Solo asintió, me veía con rabia y furia… espero aclarar todo pronto… me moría de ganas por besarla…

Se agachó para quedar a la altura de mis hijos…

–Pequeños, él los revisará –Les dijo Bella al notar mis intenciones.

–¿Iremos a comer lego? –preguntaron lo gemelos a la vez…"Cosas de gemelos", pensé.

–Si mis amores, iremos al McDonald´s –Les respondió con dulzura.

Se veía tan perfecta, se notaba que era buena madre ¿Cómo no? Si ella era perfecta.

–Los revisaré ¿Les parece? Si se portan bien les daré una paleta –les dije y los tres asistieron.

Al momento de tocarlos para revisarlos, noté como una sensación de paz se apoderada de mí, estaba tocando a mis hijos, no hicieron ningún problema mientras los revisaba. Robert era un poco más inquieto que Edward y Renesmee, pero así y todo bastante tranquilos. Les pregunté ciertas cosas y ellos respondían muy bien para sus 4 añitos, eran muy capciosos.

Mis campeones al momento de darles las paletas me sonrieron de manera torcida y mi niña me sonrió igual que su madre. Estaba feliz, aún muy nervioso por lo que venía, pero feliz, ellos estaban junto a mí.

Al acabar le informé a Bella que estaban muy bien, que les daría solo unas vitaminas.

–¿Vamos? –le pregunté una vez que terminé de guardar mis cosas.

–Vamos –suspiró –Mis niños, iremos a comer ahora, junto a Edward –Le indicó a los niños.

–Shi mami –dijeron al unísono.

Estaba abriendo la puerta de la oficina, cuando vi a mi hermana con su puño elevado para tocar, ya le había indicado a mi secretaria que se fuera.

–¡Eddy! Te veníamos a buscar para comer –me dijo Emmett, me pasé una mano por el cabello revolviéndolo, estaba nervioso… ahí fuera estaba mi hermana, cuñado y amigos…

–Eh… –Titubee –No puedo –Solté..

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Alice, y a su vez haciéndome a un lado para entrar a mi consultorio.

–Oh... –Gritó cuando vio a Bella en el interior y luego fue el turno de los demás…

–Hermana –Emmet corrió a abrazarla, él la estrechó en sus brazos, en un momento creí que ella se opondría, pero no fue así… ella al contrario… lloraba, él le decía que lo sentía y que la amaba… ella solo sollozaba…

Rose se percató de la presencia de mis hijos…

–Bella ¿Son ellos? –preguntó Rose.

Con cautela se separó de Emmett, y enseguida respondió.

–Si, son ellos…Edward, Robert y Reneesme.

–¿Mami quenes son? –preguntaron mis niños extrañados de todo lo que sucedía.

–Ellos… –dudó lo que iba a decir… Alice una vez más salvó la campana.

–¿Vamos a comer y nos conocemos? –Les preguntó a los pequeños, ellos giraron su vista a Bella, ella asintió y le dio una sonrisa en agradecimiento a Alice.

Una vez que ya habíamos comido, en un ambiente relativamente familiar… para los niños… Alice les ofreció a los niños algunos disfraces de su colección, y que ellos insistieran a Bella… ella accedió ir a nuestra casa… lo que ocurriría ahí me dejó sin palabras… a pesar de que ella se mostrara fría y distante, seguía siendo la misma noble mujer… mis padres al verla a ella y los niños no entendían nada... mi madre lloraba.

_**Bella POV**_

No podía seguir ocultándoles la verdad a mis hijos, no luego de lo que estaba viendo… como se relacionaban con él tan estrechamente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida… además ver a mi hermano, amigos y que no me reprocharan nada… como alguna vez creí que sería… luego Esme y Carlisle… no podía…

Ellos debían estar junto a él… verlos a todos solo me hizo darme cuenta de que los problemas eran solo de Edward y míos. Por el momento me preocuparía de la felicidad de mis hijos… ellos siempre preguntaban por su papá… y ahora no les iba a negar eso… fui tonta demasiado tiempo… ellos no tenían la culpa…

Así que se los dije…

_**Edward POV**_

–Amores, ellos son sus tíos –Dijo señalando a Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper –ellos son sus abuelitos –dijo señalando a mis padres –Y él –fijó su vista en mí –es su papá –ella estaban con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas…

Los tres la miraron atentos…

–¿De verdad? –preguntaron.

–Si... –susurró.

–¡Papá! ¡Papá! –Se lanzaron a mí, me agarraron entre los tres, yo besaba sus cabecitas y los estrechaba junto a mí… queriendo retenerlos… miles de lágrimas surcaban mis ojos.

–Los amo… –Les dije.

–Se cumpló nestro deseo –Dijo Reneesme.

–¿Qué deseó? –preguntó Bella.

–Nosotros queríamos a nuestro papá de regalo de cumpleaños –Respondió Edward.

–¿Cuándo están? –Preguntó mi madre.

–EL veinte de junio –respondió Bella mientras se mordía el labio, ella estaba llorando.

Me acerqué a ella, aprovechando que los niños estaban en brazos de la familia, y la estreché en mis brazos… al pasar eso, ella se estremeció y estoy seguro sintió la misma corriente eléctrica… me acerqué a su oído y le susurré.

–Gracias, por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, te juro que recuperaré tu amor… –ella no respondió nada, pero tampoco se alejó de mí.

Luego de que los niños aceptaran todo muy bien… demasiado bien… se agotaron. Fui a dejar a Bella a su casa… ya los niños estaban dormidos en sus camas.

La hora había llegado… ahora hablaríamos.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Les gusto?... Espero que si, el próximo es más extenso, y no demorare mucho, Ahora esté enviándoselo a HanaPoison, con las modificaciones…

Nos leemos,

Besos

Fran.


	18. Suma y Sigue

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**mi autoría.**_

* * *

_Agradecer a __**Hanaposion **__que ella, a beteado los capítulos. _

_Invitarlas a participar del Contest "_**Teenage Dreams Twilight Contest"**_, organizado por mi Hanapoison y Yop… xD _

_Este es el link…_

_http:/www ./u /3034151 /TeenageDreamsTwilightContest _

_Encontraran historias muy buenas _

_Espero les guste XOXo Fran.  
_

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

La hora había llegado, este rato… mientras acostábamos a los niños, mi mente solo repasaba todo lo sucedido hace 6 años atrás… lo escucharía, pero eso no quería decir que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes ¿Tal vez tiene pareja? ¿No? Si en ese tiempo que engañó con Jessica ¿Qué le impedía estar con alguien ahora? Yo lo amaba mucho, él era mi otra mitad… pero mí corazón estaba dolido… él ya lo había roto…

– Te escucho –Le dije viéndolo fríamente.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me escuchaste? –_Tenía cara aún de preguntar_.

–¿Por qué debía hacerlo? –Le devolví la pregunta.

–¿Por qué? –Me vio incrédulo –Porque te amaba – Ja… esa ya no me la creía.

–No me vengas con eso ¿Ok?, no era lo que pensabas cuando te revolcabas con otra… –Le espeté furiosa.

–¡Eso no es cierto! Nunca estuve con nadie más que no fueras tú ¡Por Dios! Eras mi esposa –Me rebatió.

–Bueno… eso ya no importa.

–¿Cómo que no importa? Te recuerdo que por eso estamos separados y yo lejos de mis hijos –Eso dolió.

Aún recuerdo todo lo que pasó después, la conversación que tuve con Jacob.

_Flash Back_

_Luego que Edward saliera a su práctica, no pasó mucho para que tocaran el timbre de la casa, me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba._

–_Hola Bella –Me saludó._

–_Jacob –le respondí._

–_Yo… bueno, sé que las cosas no se dieron bien, pero yo necesito que veas algo –Me dijo nervioso._

–_¿Qué cosa?_

–_Acompáñame –Dudé en hacer lo que me pedía, pero al fin y al cabo, él no tenía la culpa de los errores de mi padre._

_Nos fuimos adentrando en los suburbios de Forks, hasta llegar a un edificio medianamente modesto, lo seguí por el ascensor y abrió la puerta de un departamento y mi mundo se derrumbo, algo en mí se quebró… la imagen que veía no era cierta ¿No era él? Él me ama… pero cuando ella se acomodó más en sus brazos para profundizar el beso… logré verlo bien… ahí estaba la razón de mi vida… mi amor… en brazos de otra mujer… Jessica… esto solo confirmaba lo que me había estado negando a ver. Cada mensaje recibido era cierto… di un grito de la impresión, no me había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar… y que Jacob me sostenía de la cintura._

–_Suéltala –le gritó en lo que se le tiraba a Jacob encima._

–_Mi amor no es lo que tú piensas –me dijo._

_Yo solo podía mirarlo con rabia, coraje, decepción, furia y no sé cuantos sentimientos más me torturaban en este momento, haciéndome pasar la peor de las agonías, cumpliendo con el mayor de mis miedos, no sé de donde tomé las fuerzas y me acerqué a él y le di una cachetada tan fuerte que sentí como su cara se volteaba por el impacto._

–_¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí o a alguno de tus hijos nunca, desde este momento estás muerto para nosotros! –Le grité con todo el odio que tenía contenido._

_Dicho eso, salí de ahí, no lo soportaba más… no podía volver a verlo, ni escucharlo. Salí rumbo a nuestro hogar ¿Hogar?... No, el juego de la casita feliz solo duró unos meses..._

_¿Por qué se quedaría conmigo? Por nada… menos ahora que parecía ballena…_

_Una vez que llegué, comencé a hacer mi equipaje, me marchaba. Aún tenía algo de dignidad y orgullo, sentí como me hablaba… había llegado._

–_¡Bella! ¡Escúchame! – me dijo._

–_¡No Edward! –Le grité._

–_¡Mi Amor! Hazlo por los niños –me rogó._

–_NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A MIS HIJOS ACÁ –Le grité mientras terminaba de acomodar mis cosas, el resto lo compraría._

–_Por favor mi amor, escúchame… no es lo que tú crees – insistía._

_¡Basta! No quiero seguir escuchándote, me voy, nos vamos… no me busques, ya Jacob me contó todo, aunque ya sé que por eso eran tus salidas y llamadas extrañas… que tonta fui al creer que te quedarías junto a mí –lo vi con una sonrisa triste –Ya no hace falta decir nada, una imagen vale más que mil palabras, pero más me duele que me lo ocultaras… pero ya no… –Terminé de cerrar la maleta y me dirigí a la salida._

–_Mi amor yo quería decírtelo… no es lo que tú crees… pero no quería hacerte daño… –Iba a continuar pero lo corté._

–_¡No! entiende bien – Me quité la argolla y se la tiré. Enseguida y me dirigí a la salida._

_Al abrir la puerta, mi supuesta familia venía llegando..._

–_USTEDES SABÍAN TODO, TÚ EMMET…MI HERMANO NO ME DIJO NADA –les grité._

–_Bells escúchame, era para mejor… piensa en los bebes –Dijo Emmet._

_Seguimos discutiendo, no los escucharía, así me di vuelta…_

–_Adiós, Edward –y me fui._

_Al llegar al aeropuerto, me encontré a Jacob, él me ofreció llevarme en el Jet privado de su familia a Phoenix… mi destino. Se lo agradecí… él dijo que dejara que me ayudara… que le diera una oportunidad, pero… amablemente le dije que no… yo había dejado mi corazón con él a pesar que lo había roto… y para mis hijos sería padre y madre…._

_Fin Flash Back_

–No Edward, es tu culpa… pero si vamos a hablar, va a ser de los niños, ya te conocieron. No te negaré el que los veas, eres su padre y ellos te aceptaron…

–Quiero que lleven mi apellido –Me dijo –Son Cullen por derecho.

–Está bien –Tenía razón en eso.

–Quiero verlos siempre, te daré dinero para sus gastos… –Lo corté.

–No lo necesitan, tienen de todo… no les falta nada…

–No discutiré eso, les corresponde –me cortó.

–Ok, te puedes retirar –Le dije.

–No, una última cosa –Tomó aire –Aún eres mi esposa, y lucharé por ti y tu amor… lo que sucedió no es como tú crees. Jessica me tendió una trampa junto a Jacob, te demostraré que es así… porque TE AMO, y si no te dije nada, fue para protegerte… habían amenazas…. –No lo dejé continuar.

–¡Basta Edward! –Le grité, solo quería embaucarme –Ya no tiene importancia… y en cuanto a lo de tu esposa… te haré llegar los papales de divorcio –Nada de lo que él me dijo era cierto… estaba llorando, me había girado dándole la espalda.

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

Ella no creía nada de lo que le dije ¿Por qué? Porque tiene su versión de los hechos, me acerqué a ella. No lo notó. La giré y en un acto de desesperación y demostrarle que todo lo que decía era cierto, estampé mis labios con los de ellas… se resistió, pero tras mi insistencia dejó de resistirse.

Como lo había echo millones de veces, enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, jalando de el, el beso se profundizaba más… era salvaje por su parte… estaba furiosa… esta mujer causaba estragos en mí, sentía como mi pantalón comenzaba a achicarse… la falta de aire se hizo presente.

Me pegué a su cuello, comencé a succionarlo y chuparlo, dejando una marca en el… una vez más la marcaba como mía.

Gemía y jadeaba preciosamente. Era música para mis oídos.

Abrí su blusa de un tirón, ambos estábamos desesperados ¿Cómo no? No estaba con una mujer ¿Desde que se fue?

Succioné sus pechos con devoción… eran más grandes. Sin duda el embarazo le había sentado bien. Tomé sus caderas entre mis manos y las presioné contra mi erección, ella se frotó contra mí, ya se había deshecho de mi camisa… ahora soltaba mi cinturón. Yo entre tanto, solté su brassier y bajé su falda y medias a la vez. La tomé del trasero… que estaba exquisito. Ella rodeó mi cintura con su piernas… caminé con ella hasta que entramos en una habitación… realmente no me di cuenta… si era la suya o no.

Terminamos de desvestirnos con pasión y urgencia. Llevé una mano a su centro y estaba empapada… toqué su clítoris y conseguí que jadeara más y arqueara su espalda, rozando con el hueso de su cadera mi erección. No aguanté más y la penetré de una sola estocada.

Se sentía a gloria, estaba en el paraíso… era tan húmeda, caliente y estrecha… no aguantaría mucho. La seguí embistiendo. Ella decía mi nombre y yo el de ella, tomé una de sus piernas y la llevé a mi hombro, necesitaba más de ella… me encargaría que me perdonara… eso la llevo al limite. Metí una mano entre nuestros sexos que chocaban con apremio y toqué su botón de placer, que se encontraba escondido como el capullo de rosa, _mi rosa…._ Sentí como ella explotaba y me acerqué y le susurré en su oído a la vez que yo también me venía.

–Mia Isabella, solo mía…. –Y caí en su pecho, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas…. La tenía en mis brazos una vez más, cuando ya estábamos calmados, le dije.

–Esto fue… –Pero ella me cortó.

–Fue un error, no debió pasar, no se repetirá otra vez…

_Juro al cielo, que ella me perdonaría y le haría ver la verdad de los hechos… ella sería mía nuevamente y tengo dos aliados… mis hijos y su pasión y deseo hacía mí… ella aún se estremece por mí… responde con la misma intensidad que antes a mis caricias…._

_._

.

.

.

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde mi encuentro con Bella. Tenerla una vez más en mis brazos fue único… el tiempo y la distancia solo ha hecho que mi amor por ella crezca más si es posible, la amaré por toda la eternidad.

Lo que no logro entender aún es como creyó la mentira y no puede creer la verdad _"Tu actitud solo acreditó los hechos"_, dijo mi conciencia. Le demostraría que nunca hubo otra mujer más que ella.

Celebramos el cumpleaños número cinco de mis pequeños… y el mío número veintitrés, fue el mejor cumpleaños de todos, al fin tenía a mis hijos de vuelta, en este tiempo nos habíamos conocidos y aprendido el uno del otro entre todos, eran maravillosos; la paz que se extendía en mi pecho cuando los tenía en brazos o los abrazaba… era único, ellos eran mi vida.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

–Hermoso ¿Cierto? –Me dijo mi amiga Bree, viendo por la ventana.

–Si –Suspiré –No creí nunca ver esta escena –Le sonreí triste.

–¿Por qué no lo escuchas? –Preguntó.

–¿Para qué? –Le devolví la pregunta.

–Para que tú seas parte de eso –Dijo apuntado la ventana, donde se encontraban Edward y los niños jugando en el jardín de mi casa.

Se escuchaban sus carcajadas, verlo tan desinhibidamente, no importándole que se manchara su traje por estar tirado con los niños en el pasto… los cuatro se complementaban maravillosamente. Una lágrima rodó mi mejilla .Hubiésemos sido tan felices….

–Lo vi… eso es lo que importa, él me engañaba y yo lo vi –Le respondí, ella solo bufó por lo bajo al oír mi respuesta.

–Eres tan necia ¿Note das cuenta? ¿Cierto?... Lo amas… él te ama a ti, se le nota en los ojos cada vez que te ve… solo escúchalo, no hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver, el beneficio de la duda, amiga ¡Por Dios! ¿Cuánto que se volvieron a ver? Dos meses y… ¿Qué ha hecho él?… viene todos los días a ver a los niños, te trae flores, insiste en que lo escuches ¿Tú que haces? Lo ignoras y supuestamente lo castigas ignorándolo, solo que eres tú la que se esta haciendo daño… cuánto no has llorado su aucensia rogando al cielo que todo haya sido una mentira y ahora que está en tus manos saber realmente la verdad o confirmar lo que pasó… no lo haces ¿Por qué? Necia… prefieres tu orgullo a la posibilidad de tener al amor de tu vida a tu lado y al lado de tus hijos y de paso seguir enemistada con tu hermano y amigos…

–Las cosas no son asi –Le rebatí.

–Entonces ¿Cómo? ¡Ah ya sé! –Dijo sarcástica –Tal vez el amor que dices tenerle… no es tan grande… –Eso me enfureció, no era cierto –yo no lo conozco bien, pero creo que debes escucharlo… bueno, a lo que iba… amiga no sufras más…. El amor todo lo puede y lo olvida.

–¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! –Dije ya al borde de las lágrimas.

–¡Si! Si puedes, lo que pasa es que no quieres…

–Dejemos el tema hasta acá, tengo que preparar la cena –Le dije a Bree.

–Si tú dices, solo espero que cuando te des cuenta, ya no sea demasiado tarde –Dijo tomando sus cosas y despidiéndose de mí.

Mi amiga era muy sincera y directa con lo que tenía que decir, y ella tenía razón, el dolor me estaba matando… lo tenia tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez… él en este tiempo había insistido en hablar, pero siempre me negaba… con mi hermano y amigos hablaba pero nada más… mantenía un trato cordial, a ellos tampoco había querido escucharlos… mi vida era un desastre… solo tenía claro una cosa, lo amaba. El día en que caímos en nuestro deseo, sentí como mi corazón volvía a latir, como mi alma volvía a mi… éramos uno… lo escucharía y sería lo que tenia que ser.

–Está lista la cena –Dije asomándome a la sala, donde estaba Edward y los niños –A lavarse las manos niños.

–_Shi mami_ –dijeron los tres al momento que salían corriendo.

–Yo me voy –Dijo edward apresuradamente.

–Si quieres te puedes quedar –dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

–¿Tú quieres que me quede…? –Me dijo medio dudoso.

–Si, yo voy a la cocina a traer lo que hace falta –Salí rápidamente de ahí para que no notara mi nerviosismo, en eso escuché el timbre –¿Edward puedes ver quién es? –Le dije mientras entraba a la cocina.

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

–Si, yo veo no te preocupes –Le respondí.

Algo había cambiado en ella, ella siempre se limitaba a estar lo justo y necesario conmigo, en cambio hoy me invito a comer con ellos…

Abrí la puerta y lo que me encontré no me gustó para nada…

–Buenas noches ¿Qué desea? –Pregunté secamente.

–Busco a _Isa_ –Dijo el hombre que tenía en frente ¿Quién sería? ¿Isa? No, eso si que no…

–Está ocupada, dígame quién es y le avisaré –Mis puños estaban apretados con más fuerza de la necesaria… y mi mandíbula tensa.

–Riley… –Me vio burlón – Su novio –iba a estallar de furia.

–¿Perdón?... –Fui cortado por Bella que hacía su entrada triunfal en el momento preciso de las explicaciones.

–Edward ¿Quién es? –Preguntó llegando a la puerta.

–Isa ¿Cómo estas? –Le dijo…el muy hijo de…

–Riley, que bueno verte –Le dijo Bella.

–Tu amigo ¿Quién es? –Preguntó por mí.

–Riley el es…

–Edward Cullen, su esposo –Respondí antes que ella, me vio feo, pero no me dijo nada Bella, ella notó que estaba al borde del colapso, solo se limitó a mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Esposo?

–Bueno… si… él es padre de los niños… y mi esposo –Eso lo dijo tan bajito que a penas fue audible.

.

.

.


	19. Retomando el cause

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**mi autoría.**_

_**Bella POV**_

Edward estaba que explotaba de furia, sus ojos eran negros, ya no eran verdes…

Bendito momento se le ocurre aparecer a mi amigo y yo acá planeando hablar con él… pero ya todo estaba arruinado.

–Bella, podrías decirme ¿Cómo es que él es tu Novio? –Me dijo Edward apretándose el puente de la nariz ¿Novio? ¿Habré escuchado mal?

–¿Novio? –Dije.

–Si, acá este –Lo vio despectivamente –Tipo dice ser tu novio.

–¿Riley? ¿Eso es cierto? –pregunté confundida.

–Bueno… yo –Estaba nervioso, tragó en seco –Yo le dije que era tu novio…

–¿Qué tu QUÉ? –Le dije… bueno más bien grité… que no sea cierto, yo no quiero que Edward haga ideas equivocadas…

–Yo lo siento… pensé… que era un... bueno qué sé yo… estaba celoso…

–Basta, escúchame bien no te lo diré otra vez… ¡No te quiero de la forma que esperas Riley! Eres solo mi amigo… Yo amo a Edward… ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? –¡Oh! Dije en voz alta que amo a Edward, ahora si que mi cara debía ser un poema.

Edward me vio con un brillo especial en sus ojos y se acerco a mí, tomándome por la cintura.

–Yo lo sien… –Edward lo calló.

–Ya escuchaste a mi esposa –Dijo frió – Te agradecería que te fueras, nuestros hijos nos esperan para comer.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta y me giró para quedar frente a mí, me vio a los ojos con un brillo especial y esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me deslumbra.

–¿Me amas?

–Para qué negarlo… Si, te Amo –Dije bajando la mirada y escondiéndome de su mirada.

–Preciosa mía, Te Amo y no ocultes tu mirada de mí –Dijo, podía imaginar la sonrisa en su rostro y estrechándome más fuerte en su pecho –Te amo, Te amo…

–Yo también te amo –Susurré.

Acunó mi rostro en sus manos y me vio profundamente a los ojos, poco a poco se fue acercando y depositó sus tersos labios sobre los míos, momento que yo aproveché para colgarme de su cuello, al sentir como los movía suavemente, sentí la misma descarga eléctrica que sentí la primera vez que nos besamos, era un beso tranquilo, capcioso en el cual estábamos recibiendo el amor del otro y a la vez demostrado todo… su lengua rozo mi labio inferior solicitando acceso, el cual le concedí gustosamente… el beso cada vez se profundizábamos más.. Hasta que sentí como nos agarraban de las piernas junto a un ¡Wakala! Edward solo sonrío sobre mis labios.

–¡Papi! Suelta a mami. Ella es mía –Le dijo Rob y Eddy al mismo tiempo.

–¿Por qué te las querías comer? –Preguntó Reneesme con sus ojitos abiertos de par en par.

–Yo… –Estaba nervioso – ¿Bella? –Me suplicó.

–Mis ángeles, papi no me estaba comiendo… solo nos estábamos besando –Les dije roja como un tomate.

–¿Cómo los cuentos? –Preguntó Ren con su ojitos brillosos de emoción.

–Si mi princesa, como en los cuentos –Le dijo Edward cargándola en sus brazos y acercándose a mí para rodear mi cintura con sus brazos… bueno, hasta que dos pequeños se cruzaron en su camino…

–No, alto, mami nuestra – Le dijo Eddy cruzándose de brazos junto a mí, mientras Rob se colocaba de la misma forma a su lado.

–Pero yo también la quiero… –Les dijo Edward.

–No… Nuestra de nadie más… –Me vio divertido, yo solo me encogí de hombros y le dije…

–Son hijos tuyos… –A lo que él asintió orgullosamente mientras se agachaba, señalándome que hiciera lo mismo.

Nos abraso y susurraba cuanto nos amaba… y que ahora si seríamos la familia que debemos ser…

Al fin las cosas estaban tomando su cause… espero no arrepentirme de la decisión que tomé… pero el pasado es pasado… y yo quiero a mi familia de vuelta….

.

.

.

Un mes había pasado desde que decidimos intentarlo, éramos marido y mujer ¿Nos merecíamos una posibilidad? Si lo merecíamos no tan solo éramos nosotros ahora eran tres pequeños mas en nuestro mundo, si bien ellos no son motivos para una unión… si tenían una participación en la decisión.

Cuando le contamos a la familia nuestra decisión, se mostraron muy felices. Si bien cabe mencionar que aun quedaban muchas cosas por delante, ambos teníamos muchas preguntas y respuestas, aun no había llegado el momento de conversar, ya se daría.

Mi relación con mi hermano ha sido muy fructífera, no me equivocaba al decir que el era una gran ayuda y apoyo en mi ecosistema emocional.

Edward pasaba todos lo días luego del trabajo a mi casa, una rutina que llevaba desde que nos reencontramos. Con la única diferencia que ahora los momentos que yo solía añorar cuando los veía a el y nuestros hijos, los compartimos los cinco. Los niños se mostraban celosos de la cercanía que tenia con Edward, el cual no perdía momento para besarme abrasarme y susurrarme lindas palabras al oído ¿Cómo no? Si yo sentía que flotaba en una nube… ¿Cuánto tiempo no llore su aucensia? Y ahora que lo tengo no quiero perder una oportunidad de un futuro juntos… ¿Lo amo? Si lo amo… ¿más que ayer? Si mas ayer y hace cuatros años atrás…. ¿Olvidarías lo sucedido? No… pero si lo dejaría atrás.

Por hay dicen ¿Que el amor todo lo puede? –Y –¿Que el tiempo cura las heridas…? Creo que si… el amor todo lo puede y las heridas quizás sanan pero… las cicatrices quedan… pero no se puede lamentar más, lo hecho echo está. Asi que lo único que nos queda es aprender de los errores cometidos.

Fragmentado todo lo sucedido en mi vida, llegue a la conclusión que quiero ser feliz y si Edward me esta ofreciendo llevarme una vez mas ala felicidad que una vez ya compartimos lo aceptaría.

–¡Mami! –Me saco mi pequeña de mis pensamientos

–¿Si princesa?

–Vamos a ver a papi –Me dijo haciendo un puchero… Made in Alice

Mi cuñada les estaba dando armas a nuestros hijos para lograr lo que quieren –Solo pude negar divertida mi cabeza… ante mis ocurrencias.

–¿Tus hermanos? –Pregunte

–En el jardín ¿Vamos a ir? –Pregunto ansiosa

–Si princesa, avisa a tus hermanos –Dije besando su cabecita

–Mami Te adoro

Mis hijos ahora tenían un brillo especial en sus ojos, cada vez que les preguntaban sus nombres con orgullo decían que eran unos Cullen.

En unos días era mi cumpleaños, Edward me había invitado a cenar solo los dos por la noche por lo cual acepte gustosa.

Camino al hospital en el radio del auto les coloque un CD que solía llevar para ellos, Me divertí escuchándolos cantar Una Cuncuna Amarilla, un clásico de mazapán que mi madre solía cantarnos a Emmett y a mi cuando éramos pequeños (A mi hijo le encantaba esa canción… Aunque ahora prefiere Big Times Rush xD)

_una cuncuna amarilla_

_debajo de un hongo vivia_

_ahy en medio de una rama_

_tenia escondida su cama_

_comia pedasos de hojas_

_tomava el sol en las copas_

_le gustaba subirse a mirar_

_a los bichitos que pueden volar_

A través del espejo retrovisor veía como movían sus manos y sonreían felices.

_porque no sere como ellos_

_preguntaba mirando a los cielos_

_porque me tendre que arrastrar_

_si yo lo que quiero es volar_

_un dia le paso al raro_

_sentia su cuerpo inflado_

_no tuvo ganas de salir_

_solo queria dormir_

_se puso camisa de seda_

_se encondio en una gran higera_

_todo el invierno durmio_

_y con alas se desperto_

_ahora ya puedo volar_

_como ese lindo sorzal_

_mariposa yo soy_

_son mis alitas yo me voy_

Entre carcajadas y risas, y la desentonación de mis pequeños, llegamos al hospital.

Hay estaba una enfermera… que mas bien parecía una zorra… era rubia de ojos azules, de buen cuerpo... y me dirigió una mirada bastante elocuente y asesina cuando el pregunte por Edward, lo cual me hizo darme cuenta que estaba interesada en el, pero a MI hombre no lo toca…

–¿El Dr. Cullen? –Pregunte altanera y fríamente

–Esta ocupado ¿Tiene cita? –Pregunto viendo su horrible manicura.

–No la necesito –Respondí mordaz

–No recibe a nadie sin cita –Me dijo creyéndose superior ¡Eso si que no! Si será la muy hija…

–Anúnciale que Isabella Cullen su esposa con sus hijos esta aquí –Le respondí altanera

A medida que me iba escuchando su rostro paso por diferentes colores y estado

–Ensegui… –No pudo continuar ya que se abrió la puerta del consultorio de Edward, dejándolo ver en todo su esplendor… se veía tan Sexy…

–¿Bella? ¿Qué hace…? –No pudo continuar ya que tres diablillos se le colgaron de sus piernas

–¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi!

–Mis tesoros –Dijo Edward a la vez que se agachaba para quedar a su altura

–¿Cómo están mis campeones y mi princesa? –Les pregunto mientras besaba sus frentes

–¡Bien! –Contestaron al mimo tiempo

–Bella, Amor ¿Cómo estas? ¿Les paso algo?

–Hola amor –Le dije mientras me acercaba a el y depositaba un casto beso en sus labios –No ha sucedido nada, solo que te querían ver y yo igual Te extrañábamos –Le dije haciendo un puchero, alo que el me sonrió torcidamente

–¡Oh! ¿Hace cuanto que están acá? ¿Por que no entraron?

Le lance una mirada furiosa a la cosa que hacia llamarse enfermera, que miraba a MI hombre como un trozo de carne

–Ella –Dije señalándola –No nos dejo entrar dijo que necesitábamos cita

–Ustedes no necesitan cita, pueden venir cuando quieran –Dijo mientras me rodeaba con un brazo mi cintura, su voz era firme y determinante

–Jane –Llamo a la aludida –Mi esposa e hijos no necesitan ningún tipo de permiso o autorización para entrar a mi consulta ¿Entendido? –Le dijo en un tono donde no había derecho a replicas

–Lo siento Dr. Cullen

–Que no se vuelva a repetir

Dicho eso nos entramos en su consultorio. Mientras los niños le relataban como les había ido en el colegio, el alistaba todo para retirarse.

Pasamos la tarde en el centro comercial, en donde comimos y compramos algunas cosas, las cuales mi amor pago… pasamos una tarde en familia. Esperaría hasta el día de mi cumpleaños en la cena que Edward me invito para comunicarle mi decisión.

.

.

. .

Hoy era mi cumpleaños, y aquí estaba yo con dos locas que hacían llamarse mis cuñadas, nuestra relación también había mejorado ninguna mencionaba el tema de lo ocurrido, lo agradecía por que realmente rea algo que quería dejar atrás.

–Vamos Bella coopera –Me dijo Alice

–¡No! no me coloco eso –Dije cruzándome de brazos

–Vamos no hagas drama, se que me lo agradecerás –Me dijo sonriente

–A eso difícilmente se le puede llamar ropa interior –Le dije, escuchaba como Rose solo se carcajeaba de la situación

–¡ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN! Te lo pones o te lo coloco y sabes que soy capaz –Dijo colocándose ambas manos en la cadera

–Esta bien –Acepte resignada

El conjunto era precioso de encaje y que decir del liguero, Si liguero. Todo de negro era precioso.

–¡Ahora el vestido! –Chillaron el par de locas

Era precioso blanco en la zona del busto con un lazo y hacia abajo caía recto suelto en un color negro con corte strapless era un Channel, me llegaba mas arriba de la rodilla dejando ver todas mi pernas, me sentaba bien aunque lo notaba algo ajustado de mi vientre… aunque pensándolo bien todo me quedaba algo ajustado… nota mental, tendría que hacer dieta. Los zapatos no se quedaban atrás era unos valentinos altísimos de color negro, con detalle en la parte de los talones, eran precioso. Mi cabello por otra parte estaba peinado en suaves ondas que caían por mi espalda y ajustado con algunas horquillas con piedrecillas que las adornaban en cada contado de mi cara… y mi maquillaje resaltaba mis ojos con una sombra negra difuminada que tenia destellos plateado en la curvatura del ojo haciéndolos mas profundos… un suave toque de rubor rosa y Brillo labial solamente… me veía hermosa y me sentía hermosa.

–Te ves preciosa –Me Dijo rose

–Gracias, a ustedes –Les dije a la vez que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas….

–Nada de llantos –Me dijo Alice –Se arruinaran el maquillaje

A lo cual solo pude asentir, me sentía nerviosa hoy era un gran día. Baje por las escaleras y me encontré con el hombre mas guapo del mundo. Estaba vestido con Frac lo que hacia que el color negro resaltara mas la palidez de su piel.

–Te vez hermosa –No pude evitar ruborizarme

–Tu estas Guapo –Le conteste mientras tomaba su mano

–¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto alo que yo asentí

–¡Diviértanse! –No grito Alice una vez en la puerta

Esta noche era solo para nosotros, los niños estaba en casa de Esme y carlisle…

–¿Dónde Vamos? –Le pregunte a Edward al ver que nos metíamos a una zona residencial dejando ver unas casas preciosas

–Una sorpresa –Dijo regalándome su sonrisa torcida que tanto me deslumbraba

–No me gustan las sorpresas –Refunfuñe

–Esta te gustara Te lo prometo –Me dijo

Tras andar un rato se detuvo en una reja que dejaba a la vista un camino que dirigía una hermosa y grande casa, Edward acciono con un control que saco de su bolsillo para que la reja ¿Por que lo tenia? Ya se lo preguntaría nos detuvimos frente a la entrada iba a preguntar, pero Edward como el perfecto caballero que es ya se encontraba abriéndome la puerta.

Me quede observando embobada el pórtico, era maravilloso

–¿Te gusta? –Me susurro en el oído, causando escalofríos en mi

–Es precioso… –Deposito u n beso en cuello

–Feliz Cumpleaños, Amor

¡Que! ¡No! No podía ser ¿O Si?, me giro para quedar frente a el, en realidad yo estaba en Shock ¿Me regala una casa? ¿A quien se le puede ocurrir? ¡A! ya se a Edward…

–¿Edward?

–¿Si?

–Esto…. E.. ¿Una casa?

–Nuestra casa… claro si… –Estaba pensando si hablar o no –Ven entremos –Me tomo de la mano

Al entrar pasamos a una sala perfectamente decorada con flores, dejando un exquisito aroma y velas… sin dejar de mencionar la preciosa chimenea que iluminaba todo.

Al llegar al comedor, había una mesa perfectamente preparada iluminada con velas y una cena servida. Me acerco ala mesa y retiro mi silla, y luego se sentó frente a mí.

–Feliz Cumpleaños… –Me dijo una vez más

–Gracias, todo es precioso –Halague

Asi disfrutamos en silencio de una exquisita cena en donde había un silencio cómodo hasta que Edward lo rompió

–Todo para ti, Bella yo se que íbamos a darnos un tiempo pero… –Suspiro –Ya no aguanto… no estar junto a ti, estar a tu lado al despertar… quiero que seamos una familia una vez mas… ¿Te casarías de nuevo conmigo Isabella? –Ya estaba hincado al lado donde yo me encontraba sentada con un precioso anillo entre sus dedos.

¡Oh! No podía ser mas feliz….

–¡Si! Claro que acepto…

Me pare y me tire hacia el besándolo, beso el cual gustosamente el respondió…

–Yo quiero estar junto a ti… meceremos ser felices… no me importa lo que paso… solo quiero estar junto a ti y nuestros hijos… Ya nada impedirá nuestra felicidad… lo que si debemos hablar y aclarar todas nuestras dudas… para que el hogar que vamos a construir sea en bases sólidas… –Le dije

–¡Gracias! Gracias… No sabes lo feliz que me haces –Dijo tomándome entre sus brazos y girándonos

–Te amo, Te amo –Repetíamos ambos entre besos y besos

Luego me dejo en el piso y tomo de mi mano y nos dirigimos a la sala

–Baila conmigo –Me dijo Edward

Me dejo en el centro de esta y encendió un stereo en el cual comenzó a sonar mi nana la cual me había compuesto para mi…

Me tomo de la mano depositándola sobre su hombro mientras la otra reposaba sobre su mano y el su mano libre la aferro a mi cintura, nos movíamos al compás de la música. No eran necesarias las palabras… nos veíamos fijamente a los ojos, ellos hablaban su propio lenguaje… a medida que la música avanzaba mas mágico era el momento, Pero como siempre Edward me sorprende y la siguiente canción me la comenzó a cantar en el oído… bailábamos a nuestro ritmo.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, and I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best test_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_Mi corazón tan rápido de la emoción..._

_I won't hesitate no more,_

_No more, it cannot wait I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We are just one big family_

_It's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved_

–Te amo –Me susurro. Mis ojos brillaban de emoción

–Te amo –Le conteste

_So, I won't hesitate no more,_

_No more, it cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_-d-do do you but do you, d-d-do but you want to come one_

_Scooch one over closer dear and I will nibble your ear_

_Bap bap bap woooooo ho ho ooooh_

–Isabella, Siempre te amare, eres tu solo tu en mi vida

_I've been spending' way too long checking' my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending' over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_My breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and laughed_

_I guess what I'm a saying's there isn't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

–Solos tu y yo

_I won't hesitate no more,_

_No more, it cannot wait I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find, that the sky is yours_

_So please don't, don't please don't_

_(There's no need to complicated)_

_Cause our time is short_

_This is, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

_._

–Mi pequeña –Me estrecho en sus brazos

Mis lágrimas salían en hilo de mis ojos

–Te amo –Me lance a sus brazos donde el me recibió

Nos sumimos en un perfecto beso, dominado por el amor, pero sin duda seguido por la pasión y lujuria, este hombre era mi perdición.


	20. PLAGIO

Hola queridas ¡

Soy yo para molestar, sip…

Contarles que este no es un cap, si no todo lo contrario la historia fue plagiada. No le cambiaron absolutamente nada. No saben la decepción que siento y pena. Sip mucha rabia igual. Y como me dijo HanaPoison ustedes me apoyaran y ayudaran a denunciar. Por que ella la señorita "SweetbellsPattinson" esta mal. No yo.

Realmente, con el pasar del tiempo, se ha visto que los plagios han aumentado en cantidad, encuentro que es una practica de lo mas rastrera, ¿Dónde quedo la imaginación? ¿Las horas de esfuerzo? Se que he tardado en actualizar, pero todo a sido fruto de mi creación, Sinseramente, cada vez fanfiction, esta perdiendo autoras y lectoras por esto. Como dijo en una ocasión Cris (NaobiChan) basta con que se desactive el botón derecho. No me colocare a enumerar la cantidad de autoras que han sido victima de esto, ustedes ya lo saben. Pero reiterar que es una vergüenza y no se sabe el daño que causan. Seguire con la historia, no quepa duda de eso.

NO AL PLAGIO ¡ GO A LA IMAGINACION

Antes que nada agradecer a Ericastelo, Isis janet, Amafle, EleGL, Alisrroq, Tita Nanda, RobstenRcol, ManneVanMecker, Julimuliluli, Katlynnc, tattinava, y peppaReuque, Hanapoison, que por Twiiter me han ayudado a difundir y reportar. Y WordFanfiction.

Agradecer a Camila, que me informo que haba sido plagiada.

Les dejo el Link.

http: / www. /s/ 7441848 /1/ EstoyEmbarazada

Les doy desde ya las gracias.

Besitos FranCullenMasen

PD: El domingo hay actualización… es un día especial… cumplo mis 24.


	21. Nuevo comienzo

_Hola... _

_Bueno se que demore más de lo que había prometido... pero wow¡ no daré muchas explicaciones solo decir que estoy feliz... ya todo va mejor¡_

_Y recomendar algunas historias que estoy leyendo... _

_De Millaray http:/ www. / s/6844877/1 /Novios_ por_Conveniencia_

_ De http:/ /ww .net/s/7 373077/1/Sus _errores_nuestr a_fortuna_

_Y decir Muchas gracias... a todas las personas que me apoyaron con el plagio... el cual aún no ha sido bajado de la pagina... es un tema que me trajo de cabeza muchos días pero que se joda la mina... En fin eso..._

_Disfruten..._

* * *

**Capitulo No BETEADO**

* * *

Disclaimer:_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de_

_**Mi autoría **_

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

Me sentía tan cómoda, intente removerme para poder acomodarme mejor, y fue ahí cuando sentí un peso sobre mi cintura, abrí lentamente los ojos… pude reconocer que no era mi habitación. Poco a poco comenzaron agolparme los recuerdos de la noche anterior e instantáneamente se plasmo una sonrisa en mi rostro. Gire mi cabeza y me encontré con dos preciosas orbes esmeraldas, que me veían fijo y con una sonrisa de tamaña magnitud, la mía debía ser igual…

–Buenos días, Preciosa –Dijo a la vez que me daba un beso en la nariz

–Buenos días –Conteste – ¿Cuánto llevas despierto? –No pude evitar preguntar

–Lo suficiente para saber que sigue siendo uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos –Respondió, apretujándome mas a el

–Te amo –Las palabras volaron de mi boca

–Yo también

Me beso de tal manera que solo el sabía hacer, me hacía perder los sentidos. Todo lo que había a mí alrededor desaparecía. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo cálidos que eran sus labios, la dulzura que destilaban y que decir de ese sabor almizclado que dejaba en mi, una mezcla entre limón, miel y menta. Este hombre era mi perdición. El beso poco a poco fue ganando intensidad. Volvió a amarme como solo el sabía.

Una vez ya duchados, listos para ir en busca de nuestros hijos y contarle que pronto sus padres vivirían juntos y en una casa mucho más grande quedarían fascinados. En solo pensar en ellos corriendo por ese gran jardín, quizás con una mascota detrás de ello un perro ¿Cómo sería tener un San Bernardo? Se lo propondría a Edward. En esa escena me imaginaba a mis tres tesoros hacía que añorara a tener mas hijos, volver a estar embarazada que el estuviera junto a mí en el parto…

Di un grito que acalle con mis manos en mi boca, fue hay cuando caí en cuenta que no nos habíamos protegido, yo no tenía necesidad de cuidarme, al parecer las ventanas de alertas se activaron en mi mente y comenzó a trabajar con mayor esfuerzo y recordé que hace dos meses no tenia el periodo…

Mi menstruación no estaba...

Mi humor sufría cambios drásticos…

La ropa me quedaba mas justas…

Había querido comer pescados y mariscos…

Un nuevo jadeo salió de mis labios eso solo significaba una cosa, y para rematar termine de recordad la noche que pase con el… hace unos meses… fue tanta el deseo y la urgencia que actuamos por instinto… Necesitaba ir aun medico, necesitaba confirmarlo… mi mente me decía _¿Qué mas necesitas confirmar? _mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…

–Bella, amor ¿Estas bien? –Me pregunto Edward, que me tenía sentada en su regazo ¿Cuándo había llegado hay? ¿Tan absorta había estado? –Cariño ¿Me escuchas?

– ¿Si? –Respondí sonó más a pregunta que afirmación

– ¿Qué sucede? –Debía decirle o necesitaba esperar a confírmalo –Sea lo que sea dímelo, estamos juntos en esto ¿Lo recuerdas? –Me dijo como si leyera mi mente

–Yo… tu... ¿Te acuerdas de… estuvimos juntos en mi casa? –Le pregunte con la cara roja como un tomate y mordiéndome el labio

–Si, claro que acuerdo ¿Qué pasa con eso? –Pregunto confuso

Suspire fuerte, que mas daba esperar si lo sabría igual…

–Ahora caí en cuenta que no usamos protección, yo no tenía necesidad de tomarlas… No estaba con nadie y fue hay… cuando me di cuenta que yo… creo que_** Estoy Embarazada **_–Mis ojos se humedecieron

–Seria fabuloso cariño –Dijo apretándome contra el – ¿Por eso llorabas tontita?

Solo pude sollozar mas fuerte… ¡Malditas hormonas! Ya estaban haciendo de las suyas

–Yo no se… me sentí confundida… no lo se… –Hipé más fuerte

–Preciosa, cálmate ¿Vamos al hospital para confirmarlo? –Pregunto

–Si, vamos

Me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazo fuerte. Luego de eso nos aseguramos de que todo quedara cerrado y apagado. Una vez en el auto íbamos sumidos en un agradable silencio el tenía tomada mi mano que descansaba cerca de mi rodilla.

El viaje fue lento… o más bien a mi se me hizo lento. Edward de vez en cuando me daba miradas tranquilizadoras, con su típica sonrisa de lado. Los nervios me consumían ¿Un nuevo hijo? ¿Cómo se lo tomarían los niños? Suspire frustrada. Una vez ya de haber aparcado en el hospital mi celular comenzó a sonar.

– ¿Al? –Respondí, no me di tiempo de mirar de quien se trataba

– ¡Mami! –Escuche la exclamación de mis pequeños

–Mis tesoros –Respondí efusiva – ¿Cómo están?

–Bien, ¿Cuándo llegaran? –Pregunte Eddy lo mas probable es que estuvieran haciendo un puchero.

–Pronto, Papa y Mama les tienen una sorpresa

– ¡Si! –Los escuche decir

–Mis niños los tengo que dejar, nos vemos luego

Así me despedí de ellos, y me gire para salir del vehículo. Edward ya se encontraba a mi lado con la puerta abierta y una mano extendida, la cual acepte gustosa

Caminamos por el pasillo, llegamos al área de ginecología y hay nos estaba esperando Rose ¿Rose?

–Rose –Dije asombrada

–Bella, Edward –Dijo a modo de saludo

Valla sorpresa, nunca lo imagine. Era grato saber que era alguien conocido.

–Haber ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?

Luego de darle todos los datos necesarios dijo que debía tener aproximadamente tres meses y que lo verificaríamos con una prueba de sangre, ya que de confirmarlo queríamos que nuestros pequeños estuvieran en el primer ultrasonido de su hermanito.

Tal como se sospechaba lo más que obvio tenía 12 semanas. Estaba feliz. Rose me receto vitaminas y minerales. Después de varias indicaciones más.

Una vez afuera nos enfrascamos en nuestra burbuja.

–Te amo mi amor, cada día me haces más feliz

–Yo igual –Le respondí a Edward que me había tomado en brazos girándome.

Mis miedos se estaban disipando esto no era más que una prueba para reafirmar que sus brazos eran mi lugar.

En el camino a casa ambos íbamos ansiosos de contar la noticia. Solo miraba a Edward feliz… así me sentía. Ya en la casa los niños se tiraron a nosotros y Edward disimuladamente no me dejo cargar a ninguno, me envío una mirada que decir "_Tienes a nuestro próximo hijo dentro, Cuídate",_ yo solo negué con la cabeza ante su procuración, aunque a decir en verdad siempre lo había sido, sentí un dolor en mi pecho al recordar que por mi terquedad y la falta de comunicación de ambos estuvimos tanto separados, si pudiera devolver el tiempo… pero ya no se puede solo mejorar el futuro… cada día recordare la conversación que tuvimos anoche…

– ¿Cuál es la sorpresa mami? –Pregunto Ren con sus ojitos curiosos

Le di una mirada a Edward, quien fijo la vista al igual que yo en nuestros hijos, ya que los tres estaban expectantes a lo que les diríamos.

–Vamos a vivir todos juntos, los cuatro mas Papá, en una casa grande

Sus ojitos brillaban de emoción, note como Esme sonreía. Mis pequeños se abalanzaron sobre nosotros que estábamos de rodillas.

–Pequeños aun hay mas –Dijo Edward

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿Yo quiero saber ya? ¿Qué es?

–Pequeños angelitos míos silencio, para que papa pueda hablar –Les dije dulcemente

– ¿Les gustaría tener un hermanito? –Les pregunto, los tres comenzaron a asentir frenéticamente con sus cabecitas

–Bueno, mis niños tendrán a su hermanito, mami esta embarazada –Les señalo mi pancita –Así que ahora hay que cuidar a mami, y no deben hacerla enfadar

Los niños estaban felices con la noticia, Ren quería una hermanita para poder jugar con ella y cambiarle ropitas… sin duda tenía una mini Alice conmigo, en cambio los niños querían un niño para jugar a la pelota y jugar con sus Max Stel .

Esme nos felicito no pude evitar abrasarla, la había extrañado tanto ella era como una segunda mamá para mí. Me imaginaba como se colocaría Renee con la noticia. Esme nos invito a cenar con ellos así que pasamos todo el día en su casa, Edward aprovecho de recoger una maleta con ropa suya, no quería esperar más se iría a vivir con nosotros, en lo que preparábamos todo para el cambio y nuestra próxima boda religiosa.

Por la tarde comenzaron a llegar todos, estaban contentos de vernos hay, Rose nos dedico una sonrisa feliz al vernos. Aprovecharíamos la cena para anunciar mi embarazo y Nuestro matrimonio. Esme estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena, sin mi ayuda no quiso, me pidió que sacara algo de la alacena y me di cuenta que tenía Morochas, mi boca se hizo agua. Cuando me iba a girar para pedirle a Esme, pero ella ya estaba a mi lado y solo asintió, las comí fue tan rico… le pediría a Edward comprara mas.

La cena consistía en una rica ensalada mediterránea con Pollo en crema de limón estaba exquisito, había comido mas de lo que estaba acostumbraba. Todos los notaron, los niños me veían gracioso, además que estaban que reventaban de ansiedad con Edward les habíamos pedido que no dijeran nada de su hermanito todavía… y contando que este les dijo que ahora comería mas…

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

Despertar al lado de mi pequeña no tenia precio… la amaba, simplemente la adoraba… Desde que comenzó la cena supe, que ya todo mejoraría… esta vez haría las cosas bien… nos amamos con paciencia y lentitud grabando a fuego nuestros nombres en nuestros cuerpos. El despertar fue aun mejor… pero el echo que me dijese que estaba embarazada fue eufórico creo que tenia una sonrisa idiota en mi cara… desde que pronuncio esas simples palabras. Tras confirmarlo mi euforia creció mas… sin duda era el hombre más feliz del mundo ¡Que va! Del universo.

La cara de felicidad de mis hijos fue un bálsamo para la culpa que aun existía en mi corazón, por no haber estado con ellos antes. Pero ahora los tendría siempre. Y cuando se enteraron de su hermanito… fue la cereza de la torta, ahora si era completamente feliz… Vi desde la puerta de la cocina a Bells comiendo_ Morochas_ eso solo significaba una cosa, tendría que comprar muchas para que nunca le faltasen.

Un apretón de manos de Bells me saco de mis sueños y caí en cuenta que debía haces.

–Familia –Llame su atención

–Si Eddy –Dijo Emmett, conté hasta 10 para no responderle estaban mis hijos en la mesa.

–No me gushta que me digan ashi –Dijo mi Hijo con su labio inferior temblando, Lo mataría…

– ¡Ahuché! Bebe por que me pegas –Reclamo Emmett al recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rose.

–Para que no molestes a Edward y Edward Jr. ¿Entendido? O de lo contrario tú sabes lo que pasara –Lo amenazo ¡Valla! Ella si sabe calmarlo.

–Gracias, Rose –Dijo mi Bella

–Bueno nosotros queríamos que supieran que con Bells nos casaremos por la iglesia, además que seremos padres nuevamente –Dije Feliz

Mi madre tenía sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, mi hermana igual… Todos nos felicitaron y alegraron por nosotros.

.

.

.

Llevaba tres semana viviendo con Bella y los niños a veces era algo incomodo, me sentía fuera de lugar, todo las rutinas que tenían con los niños… ella era tan independiente en mas de una ocasión llegue y ellos no estaban. Me frustraba… ahora era cuando mas sentía la brecha que había dejado estos años. Pero no importaba teníamos que acostumbrarnos a nuestras nuevas costumbres.

El embarazo de Bella marchaba de maravilla su vientre se notaba, nuestro pequeño espero a que nos diéramos cuenta que existía para dejarse notar en su esplendor en unos días seria la ecografía… ya iba para el cuarto mes. Me Fascinaba ver a los niños tocar su bultito y como le hablaban.

A Ren le encantaba leerle, si mis pequeños ya habían aprendido a leer aun no era continua pero lo intentaban, por otra parte siempre que hacían algo, le contaban a su hermanito.

–Edward, Amor –Sentía que Bella me llamaba

–Mmm –Respondí somnoliento

–Edward –Me dijo y acaricio o más bien rasguño mi espalda para que la tomara en cuenta

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Tengo hambre –Dijo mordiéndose el labio

Eso significaba una cosa Otro antojo lo que va de esta semana me he levantado todo los días en plena madrugada para cumplir todos sus antojos… me fascinaba complacerla pero,… tenia una cirugía importante mañana y necesitaba estar descansado y eran las 4 de la mañana.

–No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres –Dijo a la vez que se levantaba y comenzaba a enfurecerse

–Amor vuelve a la cama, yo iré –Le dije cuando estuve al lado de ella

– ¡No! Iré yo tu vuelve a la cama… que yo calmare mis antojos… –Me grito

¡Por Dios! Benditas hormonas…, La jale del brazo y la abrase

–Cariño vuelve a la cama, yo iré y no me molesta solo me demore por que estaba cansado, solo eso… cumplir tus antojos no es ninguna molestia –Le dije, le di un casto beso en los labios…

–Yo no se que me pasa, no quería hablarte así –Me dijo al borde de las lagrimas

–No pasa nada preciosa, y son las hormonas… solo eso ¿Qué quieres? –Eso el ilumino el rostro

–Quiero una Cuarto de libre doble, con papas y mayonesa, y una Fanta –Me dijo – Ah Y no se te olviden los nuggets

Solo le sonreí, otra visita más a Mac Donald. Era cliente habitual nocturno…

.

.

.

Hoy al fin veríamos a nuestro hijo, me siento tan nervioso como cuando fue la ecografía de mi trío de Ángeles, siendo que allí no tenia idea de que debía esperar, estaba seguro que la ansiedad se debía a que los pequeños estaban junto a nosotros.

Bella estaba ansiosa, andaba con antojos como los mil demonios, ni hablar de su carácter… recuerdo cuando le pregunte cuando nos casaríamos por la iglesia:

_Flash Back_

–_Amor ¿Cuándo te gustaría casarte por la iglesia? –le pregunte mientras veíamos la luna desde su balcón. _

– _¡¿Qué? _

– _¿Cuándo te gustaría casarte?_

–_QUE NO VES Parezco ballena y tu quieres enfundarme en un traje para que todos vean lo gorda que estoy –Dijo llorando_

–_Amor, no lo pareces –Le dije abusándola contra mi pecho –Pero ella solo sollozaba_

–_No… es… cierto…_

–_Estas preciosa mi vida –Y la bese… _

_Flash Back_

Y otra es que andaba deseosa, por ella pasáramos toda la noche haciendo el amor, no es que me queje pero a veces no me deja respirar.

Tenía a mi esposa abrasada por la espalda con mi mentón recostado sobre su hombro, y mis manos en su vientre, mis hijos estaban sentaditos en las butacas.

–Chicos –Nos llamo Rose desde la puerta del consultorio

Una vez dentro Bella se cambio una bata, se acomodo en la camilla, Robert era el que mas miraba ansioso y curioso todo.

–Vamos a ver que es lo que tenemos acá –Dijo Rose profesional

Primero se sintió el…

Pum-Pum-Pum

Eran los latidos de mi hijo…, Bella tenía sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas. Mis hijos escuchaban atentos los sonidos, era mucho mas rápido de lo que creí

–Esos son los latidos del corazón de su hermanito –Dijo Rose

–Parece un tamborcito –Dijeron los tres a la vez… Cosa de trillizos

–Si, ahora los veremos

Lo que aprecio en la pantalla me desencajo la mandíbula, Rose me miro para confirmar lo que ella había visto, solo pude asentir. Ella siguió corriendo el transmisor para confirmar…

– ¿Edward?

–Si Rose –Le dije

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo mal? –Pregunto mi niña asustada

–Nada amor, vez esas dos manchitas blancas que parpadean –Le dije indicando la pantalla

–Si –Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

–Esos son los corazones de nuestros hijos –Le dije a la vez que besaba sus dulces labios

–Wakala –Exclamo Robert

–Ashco –Dijo Edward

–No sean tontos, mi papi esh el princhie y Miami la prnchecha –dijo mi tesoro

–Niños –Le dijo bella antes que comenzara una pequeña discusión entre ellos, luego se giro a mi –Dos ¿Estas seguro?

–Si amor, son dos

–Felicidades, me alegro que su familia siga creciendo y que nosotros tengamos dos sobrinitos mas que consentir –Dijo rose

No podíamos ser más felices, tendríamos dos hijos mas nuestra familia crecía a pasos agigantados.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

Halloween se acercaba y Alice había organizado una pequeña fiesta para los niños, invitando a sus compañeros de colegio.

Alice, nos había contado que estaba embarazada tenía dos meses de embarazo, y para gracia de todos esperaba gemelos al igual que yo… al parecer tenía que ver en la genética cullen lo de los embarazos múltiples primero trillizos y ahora gemelos…

Pero estaba feliz, extasiada siempre quise una familia grande y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Mi madre estaba feliz que arregláramos las cosas con Edward, y por el hecho que sería abuelita nuevamente. Había prometido venir para la fiesta que organizaba Alice. Vendría con Phil su nuevo esposo, mi hermano aun no lo conocía y esta sería una buena ocasión, El era menor que ella, pero era un buen hombre no me cabía duda de ello. Además siempre estaba preocupado de cumplirle todos sus caprichos… era sin duda un buen hombre.

Mi embarazo iba viento en popa no lo podía creer Dos niños, dos bebes más… mis hijos ya los querían junto a ellos. Edward cumple todos mis antojos y cuando digo todos es todos… mi apetito sexual se había acrecentado estas semanas… mas de una vez el se despertó, o mas bien desperté a mitad de la noche con mi boca en su miembro… se solo acordarme me dan ganas….

La convivencia los primeros días fueron difíciles, de apoco no hemos ido adaptando a la situación. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo con los preparativos de la nueva casa lo único que se ha mandado hacer fue una casa en el árbol para los chicos y una casa de muñecas para Reméseme. Además de instalar una plaza de juegos para ellos. Y en cuanto a la boda quería esperar a que nacieran mis bebes para ver eso… no era mujer que se preocupara mucho por la figura pero bien tenía entendido que por cada embarazo se van ganando algunos kilitos y en realidad yo no quería. De mis angelitos no subí nada… de echo ni marcas quedaron… espero sea así.

Aun recuerdo el día que los encontré a los cuatro gritando desde el baño… imagine lo peor, debía ser así por la forma en que gritaban… ¡Pero que va! Mi marido, sin dejar de mencionar a mis hijos son unos cobardes había una pequeña araña en piso del baño… el que debía haber calmado a los niños, solo se dedico a gritar con ellos… a veces Edward podía ser el mas valiente en todo… dejar que le tiraran una bala con tal de que no llegara a los niños o a mi… pero coloquen una araña ¿Dónde quedo toda la valentía? Luego solo pude reír…

El día de la fiesta había llegado mis pequeños estaban disfrazados de diferentes maneras Eddy iba de león, mi princesita de ovejita y Robert de puma. Mi cuñada tuvo la gran idea que fuese con animales la fiesta. La fiesta era en la mansión de Esme y Carlisle, mi humilde casa no daba abasto para tanto niño y como aun nuestra nueva casa estaba lista lo haríamos acá.

Alice nos disfrazo a todos y como no a Edward de vampiro, a Emmett de Oso, a Jasper de Soldado, Rosalie de Barbie, ella de duende, Esme de charlestón, Carlisle de lápiz y yo de princesa. En realidad todos nos veíamos muy bien… luego por la noche cuando ya se acabase lo de la tradición de pedir dulces con los niños y su fiesta claro,… iríamos a bailar, parecería pelota de playa.

Mi madre venía de caperucita y Phil de lobo, a Alice no se le va una. La fiesta fue bastante entretenida ver todos los niños corriendo con diferentes tipo de disfraces de animalitos hasta un ornitorrinco había… me reí bastante.

El día termino agotador para mis pequeños hijos.


End file.
